1oo Thèmes mangas
by Shangreela
Summary: Les 1oo Thèmes à la sauce pre-slah ou slash plus ou moins corsée sur différents fandoms mangas. Plus amples précisions à l'intérieur. Derniers posts : Wolf's Rain, Neji & Loveless
1. 00 Présentation

Bonjour bonjour !

Me voici de retour avec un nouveau projet mais, rassurez-vous, je n'oublie pas mes autres fics. Je suis actuellement sur trois chapitres simultanés ;)

Cette page est dédiée aux présentations d'usage, crédits et Disclaimers

-

**Titre :** 1oo Thèmes yaoi

**Principe :** 1oo petits textes, entre le 0S et le Drabble, écrits sur 1oo Thèmes différents dont vous trouverez la liste sur le site de ma bêta, Ariani Lee ( troubleslahpointskyrockpointcom )

**Fandom :** Plusieurs ( mangas ). Yaoi ou non ( ex : Loveless, Naruto )

**Rythme de parution : **Une fois par semaine

**Avertissement :** Spoilers sur à peu près tous les fandoms ( Tome 8 de Loveless, les deux premiers Kingdom Hearts, tout Count Cain et Death Note, etc… )

**Rating :** Outre le caractère yaoi/shônen-aï des textes, parfois quelques lemon. Cependant, la plupart des Thèmes seront mignons, voire humoristiques

**Disclaimers :** Tous les personnages appartiennent respectivement à leurs créateurs, je ne revendique aucun droits sur eux ou les évènements cités dans leurs œuvres référentes, et ne me fais en aucun cas de l'argent grâce à ces textes ; mes seuls remerciements seront vos reviews. À bon entendeur… ;)

**Bêta-lectrice :** Ma dévouée **Ariani Lee** ; merci Aria, t'es géniale ! *-* Pensez aussi à aller lire ses **1oo Thèmes Kingdom Hearts **( _AkuRoku_ ) ils sont superbes !

-

-

_Lyly_[**u**]


	2. 01 Introduction

-

-

**Introduction :**

Tenant fermement le plateau de ses deux mains, le jeune homme évita avec adresse le manjû noir et passa la porte.

« Saké ! Saké ! Watanuki-kun, plus de saké !

- Il n'y en a pas plus ! rétorqua férocement l'interpellé.

Le manjû râla avec véhémence mais il l'ignora pour tourner sur sa droite et avancer rapidement vers l'adulte qui observait le ciel en silence. La nuit était tombée depuis une petite heure qui avait permis au soleil de s'estomper complètement, au ciel de s'assombrir et aux étoiles de se parer de tout leur éclat. Poursuivi par le manjû bondissant – qu'il était bruyant, agité et ennuyeux ! – Watanuki s'agenouilla prudemment pour déposer son petit plateau sur les lattes de bois poli et ciré, près de sa patronne. Vêtue d'un long kimono blanc orné d'une multitude de papillons d'un gris violacé qui semblaient jouer avec les longues volutes de fumée brodées sur le tissu, celle-ci ne bougea pas. Appuyée sur ses mains, penchée vers l'arrière, elle fixait le ciel et les étoiles avec ces insistance et sérieux qui lui étaient propres et que Watanuki n'arrivait jamais à comprendre sans qu'elle lui explique, ses longs cheveux noirs couvrant ses épaules dénudées et ses bras jusqu'à serpenter sur le bois ou le blanc de son habit.

Sachant désormais qu'il n'arriverait à rien même en essayant de toutes ses forces, Watanuki n'essayait plus de percer le secret de ces méditations aussi étranges que soudaines, et s'y était tout simplement habitué. Au moins, pendant ce temps-là, ne l'assommait-elle pas de demandes aussi farfelues que péremptoires.

D'un geste précis souvent répété, le jeune médium prit la bouteille de saké et en versa dans une coupelle peinte de poissons verts et bleus entremêlés. A côté de lui, le manjû sautillait en babillant, ses oreilles de lapin exagérant ses mouvements si comiquement que Maru et Moro, pseudo camouflées dans la porte, riaient de manière enfantine. A ce son, Yûko eut un léger sourire, enfin, et tourna la tête vers Watanuki, baissant les yeux vers l'alcool qu'il versait dans une seconde coupelle.

« Il n'y a beaucoup pas de saké, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

- Il y en aurait davantage si vous n'étiez pas tombés dans nos réserves hier ! grommela le jeune homme. Vous n'avez laissé que cette bouteille !

Souriant mystérieusement, elle suivit ses gestes avec autant de soin qu'elle l'avait fait pour les étoiles, jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse en tendant une coupelle au manjû qui la saisit entre ses petites pattes.

« Savoure-le, Mokona, conseilla-t-elle.

Les intonations suaves et inéluctables de sa voix donnèrent des frissons à Watanuki, qui se figea pour l'épier du coin de l'œil. Cette voix et ce ton emplis de mystères mis à jour ne lui disaient rien de bon, en général cela annonçait pour lui quelque tâche ingrate et surnaturelle – ou au contraire très naturelle, pensa-t-il en se rappelant l'Amewarashi. Magique, alors.

Mokona remua son oreille piercée.

« Oui Yûko, je sais !

Puis il leva la coupelle à hauteur de sa bouche et la renversa, buvant d'un seul trait tout le saké qu'elle contenait.

« C'était délicieux ! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix haut-perchée.

- Elle t'a dit de la savourer, stupide peluche !! vociféra alors Watanuki.

- Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait ! rétorqua le manjû avant de tendre la coupelle. Et c'était très bon. Encore !

- Je suis pas ton chien, la bestiole !! On dit _S'il vous plaît Monsieur Watanuki_ !

- Allez Watanuki, sers-m'en encore !

Yûko se désintéressa de leur petite dispute, plus qu'habituelle depuis que Watanuki travaillait pour elle, pour reporter son attention sur le ciel. Les nuages formaient de sombres amas de coton, loin au-dessus d'eux, progressant lentement au milieu des étoiles, encore plus loin au-dessus d'eux.

« Nos amies les étoiles brillent beaucoup, ce soir.

Watauki se tut, et le manjû l'imita en remuant tour à tour ses oreilles.

« Je le sentais depuis quelques temps, confirma-il.

- Les étoiles brillent tous les soirs, fit Watanuki.

Yûko sourit sans le regarder.

« Ne sens-tu rien, Watanuki ? Ne sens-tu pas… quelque chose ?

L'interpellé cligna des yeux et réfléchit. Quelque chose ? C'était si vague, quelque chose. Yûko ne donnait jamais vraiment beaucoup d'indices… Elle aimait les mystères, et lui faire vivre des trucs effrayants – ou alors elle ne savait pas tout, et faisait comme si. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça ne l'arrangeait pas. Il y avait tellement dans sa vie d'éléments anormaux qui étaient devenus normaux – comme ce renard en tube par exemple, qui dormait même avec lui lové quelque part où il pouvait le toucher de toute sa longueur, ou la réalité de Dômeki qu'il voyait par son œil amputé – qu'il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi elle voulait parler. A part une légère démangeaison de sa paupière droite, parfois, il ne ressentait rien de spécial – d'anormal. Les esprits ne le harcelaient plus, ou très peu, il dormait bien sans plus faire de rêve prémonitoire ni de cauchemar et… Il pinça les lèvres. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement cela… Rien d'anormal, à part le picotement de son œil, trop répété pour être une poussière ou un cil… Son œil qui n'était plus vraiment le sien, divisé par magie…

« Depuis quelques temps, commença-t-il avec hésitation, mon œil droit me… démange un peu. Ce n'est pas douloureux pourtant.

La sorcière ne bougea pas mais Mokona s'exclama que Watanuki-kun était assez bon pour faire des choses avec les esprits, ce que se firent une joie de reprendre Maru et Moro en commençant à danser autour d'eux. Mokona ajouta que Watanuki devait lui resservir du saké, et les deux petites créations sans âme rirent d'entendre rouspéter celui qu'elles adoraient embêter.

Après un instant de confusion et de cris en tous genres, le silence revint. Les yeux de la sorcière ne s'étaient pas détournés du ciel. Watanuki ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait y trouver, mais il boudait de toute manière, alors que Mokona en était à sa cinquième coupelle de saké. Maro et Moro avaient regagné leur pièce, et sachant les liens qu'entretenaient les deux fillettes, Watanuki préférait ne pas s'interroger sur ce qu'elles s'y faisaient. Y faisaient, pardon. Y faisaient. Le jeune médium se retint de se donner des claques. **Y** faisaient.

« Quelque chose arrive, prédit Yûko de cette même voix dérangeante. Cela concernera beaucoup de monde… et de mondes. Et cela commencera bientôt.

Mal à l'aise, Watanuki resservit Mokona en saké, ravissant la manjû qui n'avait rien demandé.

_II arrive toujours plein de choses dans lesquelles je me fais embarquer par hasard_, pensa-t-il, et il s'entendit presque ronchonner mentalement. Il aurait menti en disant que sa vie d'avant – celle où il voyait constamment ces esprits parasites et vivait avec entre deux délicieuses rencontres avec Himawari-chan – lui manquait, mais il ne pouvait pas prétendre non plus que l'actuelle le remplissait de joie. Il avait rencontré de merveilleuses personnes – les renards de l'Oden, le marchand de rêves, la Zashikiwarashi et sa compagne l'Awewaru, sans parler du renard en tube et Kohané-chan – certes, mais il avait également rencontré plein de problèmes – Dômeki déjà ( et c'était important ), les magnolias rouges qui l'avaient absorbé, les Karasu Tengu, le démon du coupe-ongles, la Parasite du Livre, la perte de son œil et il en passait ! Sa vie d'avant était monotone mais sûre, bien plus que celle qu'il menait actuellement ! Il soupira lourdement. _Je me fourre toujours dans des situations que je n'ai pas demandées, comme ça, par hasard…_

« Le hasard n'existe pas, dit alors à voix basse la Sorcière des Dimensions en s'emparant d'une coupelle de saké, comme pour répondre à ses pensées.

Elle se tourna vers son employé chéri – même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Watanuki déglutit nerveusement sous son regard ; c'était celui qu'elle avait lorsque quelque chose d'important – et souvent grave – allait se produire, son regard de sorcière aux puissants pouvoirs. Le regard qu'il aimait le moins chez elle.

Ses grands yeux noirs fixés sur lui semblaient le lire et vrillaient quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui qui s'agita, confus, et le fit frissonner et transpirer.

« Tout n'est que fatalité, assena-t-elle finalement.

____*____

_Quelque chose arrive. Cela concernera beaucoup de monde et de mondes. Et cela commencera bientôt._

_-_

_-_

C'est pas super, Yuuko qui annonce mes Thèmes ? lol

Rappel : Tous les personnages de XXXHolic, ainsi que les évènements mentionnés dans l'histoire, appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Mes seuls remerciements seront vos reviews ! ;)

_-_

_Lyly_[**u**]

-

-


	3. 02 Love

-

-

Love :

Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant chez lui. Quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas.

Déjà, il était tout son contraire. Il réclamait de l'attention et de l'affection. Il n'était pas coutumier de cette vie de solitaire, d'une meute, et encore moins de loups mal léchés et blessants.

Il était très doux aussi. Dans tous les sens. Un rien, bon ou mauvais, suffisait à le toucher. Il s'exposait inutilement aux rabrouements de ses compagnons, et son corps fragile se blessait facilement. Mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne rien en montrer et essayer de leur ressembler, de près ou de loin. Lui souhaitait le voir conserver cette douceur qui attisait ses instincts protecteurs, qu'il croyait pourtant perdus, morts et enterrés. Pour parachever cette image adolescente, le duvet d'or bruni qui couvrait son corps, plus jeune que le sien, gardait la douceur de cette vie douce et paisible, et de son enfance à peine quittée.

Il y avait également cette manière de marcher, qu'il était le seul à posséder. Encore une de ces choses qui retenaient obligatoirement son attention, lui qui n'en prêtait à rien. Il ne dansait pas sur le sol, et sa démarche était tout à fait similaire aux leurs, à un détail près : il ne marchait pas silencieusement. Il ne le pouvait pas, avec ces bracelets de métal qui ceignaient l'un de ses membres. Non, c'était autre chose. C'était simplement ce bruit métallique, ce cliquetis qui ponctuait chacun de ses pas. Une annonce, et une revendication. _Regardez-moi, qui suis à vos côtés, parmi vous. _Il annonçait sa présence. Un dieu parmi les insectes. _Pour toi Erik…_ Et bien sûr, lui ne pouvait que suivre ce cliquetis du regard…

Malgré cela, il était fragile. Vulnérable convenait mieux. Il se rendait vulnérable à eux les laissant le blesser et le traiter comme un chien. Acceptant sa place en queue de peloton. Parce qu'il ne savait ni se battre si chasser, et qu'il semblait trouver ça normal même si ça faisait mal. De fait, ils devaient sans cesser composer avec lui et le protéger. Il était plein de bonne volonté mais manquait funestement de pratique et finissait plus souvent par créer des dégâts. A lui ou autrui. C'était gênant mais ils avaient appris à s'y faire, et c'était également quelque chose qui le rendait attachant. Cette maladresse, qu'il gommerait bien vite, avait quelque chose d'affreusement attendrissant. Il se sentait presque comme un père avec lui.

Et il était… volontaire. Dangereux. _Prédateur_. Car il en était un… Il avait la puissance, et contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient tous cru, savait s'en servir. Habitués à le considérer en élément négligeable qui nécessitait plus de protection qu'autre chose, quelle ne fut par leur surprise en le découvrant agrippé à la peau de ce morse géant comme un… eh bien oui, un chien à son os. Tant et si bien qu'il en était ressorti à peine capable d'ouvrir un œil, les membres blessés voire brisés. Tout en veillant sur son sommeil réparateur, le soir même, il avait compris que ce n'était aucunement pour lui-même qu'il avait sauté sur le dos de ce mastodonte. Les raisons étaient endormies à ses côtés, boules de poils repliées sur elles-mêmes, ou en train de veiller lui, leur petit champion. Le chien de salon devenait loup lorsque sa meute était en danger. C'était simple, mais ç'avait mis longtemps à rentrer.

Ce soir-là, il avait découvert qu'être son égal l'intéressait plus qu'être son père, et que son grand corps endormi, sous sa langue, avait le goût du soleil. Ou du Paradis, il n'en n'était pas sûr.

Plus il y pensait et plus il se disait que tout en lui participait à exciter ses instincts protecteurs et son désir de possession.

Et sachant – voyant – tout cela, comment lui résister ?

Lui ne connaissait qu'une réponse. On ne pouvait pas.

Il y avait alors cette question, qui s'imposait sans qu'il ne se la pose : Un loup pouvait-il aimer ?

Il n'était qu'un loup mal léché, hargneux et solitaire, alors il ne savait pas. Et à vrai dire, comme de tout ce qui n'était pas Lui, il s'en fichait.

De même qu'ils seraient la première meute à trouver le Paradis, lui serait le premier loup amoureux.

-

-

J'adore les loups *-* Et vous ? =)

Rappel : Tous les personnages de Wolf's Rain, ainsi que les évènements mentionnés dans l'histoire, appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Mes seuls remerciements seront vos reviews ! ;)

_-_

_Lyly_[**u**]

-

-


	4. 03 Light

Light :

L'alchimie était quelque chose de merveilleux. Cela défiait toutes les lois de la nature. Si bien que les hommes avaient dû eux-mêmes créer leurs lois – un peu comme les lois Asimov.

Sachant que _rien ne se créer, rien ne disparaît : tout se transforme_, il fallait donner autant que l'on prenait. Et si l'on créait, il fallait donner au centigramme près les doses exactes des matières nécessaires.

D'aucuns reconnaissaient que le FullMetal Alchemist était un génie. Il le fallait pour avoir été nommé Alchimiste d'Etat à son âge.

Il possédait une puissance extraordinaire, en partie due à des créativité et intelligence presque insolentes. Beaucoup lui enviaient sa capacité à activer un cercle de transmutation en tapant dans ses mains. Personne ne savait pourquoi ses bras gauche et jambe droite étaient des auto-mails ni pourquoi son frère vivait constamment dans une armure, et à vrai dire ça lui convenait parfaitement, mais beaucoup disaient que c'était mieux car il était ainsi plus puissant physiquement. C'était sûrement vrai, mais bizarrement aucun de ceux-là n'était prêt à se faire arracher les membres pour accéder à cette puissance supérieure.

On disait aussi qu'il était impulsif, et drôlement doué au combat – rapproché ou non, même si son affrontement contre le Colonel Mustang avait paru très enfantin. Et il était vrai qu'Edward ne rechignait pas à la bagarre. C'était une manière d'éprouver ses limites et ses possibilités. Contrairement à lui, qui continuait de s'entraîner avec Alphonse, la majorité des alchimistes se reposait sur seule leur puissance alchimique.

Il y avait là une raison majeure : leur capacité d'alchimie était leur pouvoir à eux, et en tant que tel, ne les trahirait jamais.

Edward se disait qu'ils n'avaient pas dû vivre ce que lui avait vécu. L'alchimie les avait trahis, lui et son frère, et sa mère, de la plus ignoble des façons.

Edward se méfiait de l'alchimie depuis qu'elle avait failli coûter la vie chérie de son petit frère.

Tout autant qu'il l'aimait.

C'était elle qui allait lui permettre de rendre son corps à Alphonse, et de récupérer ses membres arrachés.

Il frémissait à chaque fois que ses paumes s'illuminaient, et qu'il sentait s'opérer la métamorphose. La transmutation la plus simple, par exemple celle de son bras en arme, était un vrai délice.

Edward aimait l'alchimie, et il adorait cette lumière.

Il y avait de l'espoir tant qu'il y avait cette lumière qui naissait au bout de ses doigts.

Tant qu'il y aurait cette lumière…

Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de celui-ci, mais bon… Je n'arrive pas à le corriger. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Rappel : Tous les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist, ainsi que les évènements mentionnés dans l'histoire, appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Mes seuls remerciements seront vos reviews ! ;)

_Lyly_[**u**]


	5. 04 Dark

-

-

-

**D****ark **:

Hisoka aime le feu. Dieu parle souvent du feu purificateur, mais il n'y croit pas trop. Le feu brûle et réduit tout en cendres, c'est tout. Cela permet à quelque chose de nouveau de naître et de s'élever sur le sol fertilisé de ces cendres, mais ça ne purifie rien. C'est un fléau violent qui dévaste tout et ne laisse que des cendres, des restes.

Alors Hisoka aime bien Tsuzuki, qui manipule le feu comme personne. Le shikigami préféré de Tsuzuki est Shuzakû, le Phoenix. Hisoka et Tsuzuki se retrouvent parfois, pour regarder quelque chose brûler. Une petite pause dans leurs existences de Shinigamis.

Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être Shinigami. Outre leurs vies et morts horribles, douloureuses – shakespeariennes – il y a les affaires qu'ils doivent couvrir. Souvent, ce ne sont que des morts accidentelles et mal gérées, rien de bien important. Mais parfois, c'est l'œuvre d'un psychopathe, comme Muraki, et là ils assistent à de vraies horreurs. Ces jours-là, Hisoka maudit son empathie, cette malédiction qui ne cesse de le poursuivre et qui amplifie ses tourments. Être Shinigami peut être horrible, et parfois Hisoka aimerait pouvoir vomir toutes ces horreurs qu'il voit, cette noirceur qu'il exorcise, que son âme absorbe et qu'il régurgite dans ses fibres. Un corps autre que psychique aurait depuis longtemps cédé, depuis _très_ longtemps, rongé peu à peu par toute cette noirceur. Et finalement, la mort. Mais Hisoka était déjà mort, pour son plus grand malheur. S'il avait su ce qui l'attendait après trépas, il n'aurait pas souhaité mourir aussi ardemment…

L'ardeur... _De nouveau le feu… _Le feu faisait partie intégrante de son existence actuelle… car il y avait Tsuzuki.

Hisoka s'interroge, souvent en regardant son partenaire. Il se dit qu'il ne sait vraiment pas comment fait Tsuzuki, Shinigami depuis 6o ans, pour supporter tout cela. Supporter de savoir que Muraki tue, mutile, torture et bien d'autres horribles choses encore uniquement pour l'attirer sur Terre.

Tsuzuki se comporte souvent comme un adolescent insouciant ou un chien fou. Souriant, sautillant, minaudant, taquinant… S'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, Hisoka n'aurait jamais cru que Tsuzuki était le plus puissant Shinigami de l'Enma-Cho. Et s'il ne l'avait pas sentie comme sienne, Hisoka n'aurait jamais cru à la dépression chronique de son coéquipier. Aucun masque ne peut arrêter l'empathie d'Hisoka. C'est une de ces choses qui le rongent de l'intérieur, petit à petit. Il a tout vu de Tsuzuki. Son enfance. Les révélations. Ces années de calvaire, de tentatives ratées, de désespoir. Hisoka a tout ressenti de Tsuzuki. Sa douleur, son incompréhension, son désespoir, son dégoût, ces envies de mourir, cette obsession de s'annihiler. Il y a beaucoup de mauvaises choses en Tsuzuki, sûrement plus qu'en aucun autre Shinigami de l'Enma-Cho. Tsuzuki ronge Hisoka petit à petit, sans s'en rende compte, juste parce que son être est entièrement noir.

Hisoka aime bien le feu, alors il ne comprend pas pourquoi Tatsumi a changé de coéquipier. Il est vrai que la joie perpétuellement affectée du brun s'avère agaçante, mais Hisoka ne peut lui retirer le droit de se cacher. Il sait aussi que Tsuzuki est souvent amputé de son bonus de réussite car il détruit presque systématiquement les structures près des zones d'affrontement. Ça fait beaucoup râler Tatsumi. Hisoka se demande comment, depuis tant d'années, leur secrétaire avait pu ne pas comprendre que c'était là le meilleur exutoire pour Tsuzuki.

Hisoka aime beaucoup Shuzakû. Le superbe shikigami Phoenix obéit parfaitement aux volontés de son maître, déployant ses ailes de feu sur toute surface ciblée. Shuzakû n'est pas le feu ultime, mais ses flammes impétueuses, cruelles et violentes, dévorent tout ce qu'elles effleurent, sans distinction, ravagent, annihilent, détruisent, consument, tuent, avec la férocité d'un chien affamé et enragé qui ne peut être rassasié, jamais. Quand Shuzakû dévaste, ruine et désole tout à perte de vue, il est facile de ne contempler que ça, et de se perdre dans cette observation.

Dieu parle sans cesse du feu purificateur. Hisoka n'y croit pas. Le feu ne purifie rien. Le feu dévore, et incendie.

A chaque fois que Tsuzuki demande à Shuzakû de brûler quelque chose, Hisoka reste à ses côtés. Il ferme les yeux et laisse les vagues de chaleur attaquer son corps et le forcer à se régénérer sans cesse, savoure la sensation, double et amplifiée, d'être dévoré de l'intérieur, brûlé, incendié, ravagé… et soulagé. Il espère alors que les flammes purificatrices du shikigami dévorent ses péchés, sa douleur et tout ce qu'il y a de noir dans son âme. Ça fait du mal, et un bien horrible.

-

-

-

Celui-ci par contre je l'aime beaucoup. J'adore aussi le feu, que je trouve magnifique et fascinant… et Tsuzuki maîtrise deux shikigamis référents à cet élément ! J'ai passé du temps à travailler ce Thème… il vous plaît ?

-

Rappel : Tous les personnages de XXXHolic, ainsi que les évènements mentionnés dans l'histoire, appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Mes seuls remerciements seront vos reviews ! ;)

_-_

_Lyly_[**u**]

-

-


	6. 05 Seeking Solace

-

-

**Seeking solace :**

Le fouet s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur sa chair brûlante, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Ses jambes tremblaient et il ne tenait debout que par peur. Il savait que le fouet serait plus impitoyable encore s'il se laisser tomber par terre. Même petit, il apprenait vite, et ces choses-là ne s'oubliaient pas facilement.

« Combien, Cain ? entendit-il demander la voix de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

- Cinq… Cinquante-huit, bredouilla-t-il difficilement.

Le goût du sang emplissait sa bouche, parce qu'il s'était trop mordu la langue pour ne pas hurler et supplier, et ses gencives lui faisaient mal à force de serrer les dents de toutes ses forces.

Un nouveau coup le fit se cambrer. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites.

« Cinquante… neuf !

Il essayait de ne pas perdre le compte, mais c'était difficile. Il lui semblait que son père le battait depuis des heures déjà, et que depuis tout ce temps il devait se tenir ainsi, nu, les mains crochetées sur le rebord de la table à manger, offrant son dos aux coups de son bourreau. Ses cheveux pourtant courts collaient désagréablement à la peau de sa nuque, de son cou et de son visage.

Le cuir du fouet lacéra sa peau une fois de plus. Il serra les dents et sentit la pulpe de ses doigts se fendre et répandre un peu de sang sur le bois de la table.

« Cinquante-six !

- Combien ?

L'enfant se tendit – ou essaya. N'en étaient-ils pas au cinquante-sixième coup ? Il avait bien compté pourtant, malgré la douleur. Il avait fait très attention. Si, ça devait être cinquante-six. Parfois son père essayait de le faire douter en posant cette question pour voir s'il suivait vraiment. Sûr de lui autant qu'il pouvait l'être, l'enfant répéta cinquante-six.

« Non Cain. C'était le soixantième.

L'enfant fut partagé entre deux frayeurs différents ; celle de savoir que son père l'avait déjà fouetté 6o fois, et celle de s'être trompé et attiré des foudres encore plus virulentes. _Oh non…_ Il cria juste après, alors que la lanière du fouet cinglait sa nuque et s'enroulait tout autour pour aller mordre la peau fine de sa gorge. Père n'aimait pas lorsqu'il se trompait. Lorsqu'on était le futur comte Hargreaves, les erreurs n'étaient pas tolérées.

Le jeune garçon s'apprêtait à recevoir un énième coup, le deuxième à être porté sur sa nuque – c'était la punition qu'affectionnait tout particulièrement son père – lorsqu'un cri le dérangea.

« My lord !!

Tournant un peu la tête, il vit le visage le visage d'un homme, plutôt bien de sa personne pour ce qu'il en voyait, où deux yeux bleus le fixaient avec inquiétude. Il ne perçut même pas le nouveau coup de son père et se sentit aspirer par ce regard intense, braqué sur lui et rien d'autre que lui.

Sa réalité bascula.

Il sursauta violemment et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement. Il ne vit rien d'autre que des formes floues tout autour de lui, plus ou moins sombres. Il sursauta violemment et paniqua en sentant deux mains sur ses épaules l'empêcher de bouger et commença à se débattre en hurlant.

« Lord Cain, je vous en prie !!

Une violente secousse l'ébranla de nouveau et il ferma les yeux en s'immobilisant, ses bras placés devant son visage pour se protéger. Le temps sembla s'arrêter un moment. Puis, tout doucement, la personne qui le tenait ôta ses mains de ses épaules.

« My Lord…

La voix était douce et masculine. Empreinte de soin et de… déception, ou quelque chose comme ça. Des mains aux longs doigts - des mains d'artiste ou de médecin, pensa-t-il – s'enroulèrent doucement autour de ses poignets et la caresse le fit frissonner sans qu'il sût vraiment pourquoi. Puis elles l'incitèrent à baisser les bras, ce qu'il fit lentement, rassuré par la douceur omniprésente dans chacun des gestes qui lui étaient portés. Lorsque ses bras furent au niveau de sa poitrine, il entrouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient flous car plein de larmes mais l'autre leva une main pour les essuyer délicatement. Il put alors apercevoir le visage masculin de l'homme, blond et aux yeux bleus, penché sur lui avec inquiétude. Ces mêmes yeux, exactement, bleu profond et inquiets, qui l'avaient aspiré.

« Riff…?

L'homme eut un petit sourire et ses yeux s'emplirent de soulagement.

« My Lord…

Cain regarda autour de lui, reconnaissant sa chambre, les meubles ouvragés et les tentures lie-de-vin et vert sapin, les fenêtres camouflées pour la nuit, la porte ouverte reliant la chambre du majordome et la sienne. Il était chez lui.

« Riff…

Le majordome écarta de la main les cheveux bruns de son maître, collés à son front humide de sueur. Cain ferma brièvement les yeux sous la caresse. Il sentait la tension de son cauchemar fuir peu à peu son corps, le laisser mou, déconcerté et effrayé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de _ça_, plus longtemps que de son père… et ça ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué, bien au contraire. Voir que cette période de son passé, qu'il pensait révolue et avoir réussi à oublier – à cloîtrer dans un coin de sa tête – le poursuivait maintenant encore, plusieurs années après les faits, lui laissait un goût âcre et amer au fond de la gorge, là où il sentait se coincer quelque chose. Il remerciait Riff de l'avoir réveillé et le fait que Mary, sa douce et blonde Mary, n'ait rien entendu. C'était aux grands-frères de protéger leurs petites sœurs, non l'inverse. Pour le protéger lui, Cain avait Riff, et ce dernier le faisait très bien. Preuve en était le linge humide qu'il passait soigneusement sur son visage blafard, sans qu'il se soit aperçu de sa brève disparition.

Habitué au rituel – ils l'avaient répété maintes et maintes fois lorsqu'il était plus jeune, même si dans des circonstances un peu différentes – il s'employa à respirer longuement, profondément, tout en laissant la caresse du tissu humide le détendre et le laver des dernières bribes de ce cauchemar… ses réminiscences…

Riff lui enjoignit de se lever et il le fit en silence, détaillant de ses grands yeux mordorés, preuves du péché qui fit sa vie, son majordome s'affairer, le délester de sa chemise de nuit collante et la jeter au sol, tremper le linge dans la cuvette posée sur sa table de chevet en bois de genévrier puis l'essorer fermement et revenir dans son dos pour nettoyer les vestiges de son cauchemar, alors même que ceux de son enfance restaient gravés dans sa chair. Enfin, couvrant son corps pâle d'adolescent torturé, une étoffe blanche passa devant ses yeux et retomba sur ses épaules, plus légère que celle dont était couvert son domestique et qui donnait à celui-ci une allure presque féminine en lui caressant les mollets, malgré la largeur de ses épaules. Toujours sans mot dire, il observa le ballet des longues mains de son majordome qui faisaient glisser ses bras dans les manches, ajustaient le col large, replaçaient correctement l'habit, sortaient délicatement ses cheveux de l'emprise du col. Riff lui demanda alors de prendre place dans le confortable fauteuil de son bureau pendant quelques temps, tandis qu'il s'affairait à changer rapidement le linge de lit de son maître, efficace comme dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait au nom de son Lord.

Quelques instants plus tard, habillé de frais et l'esprit plus clair quoique toujours troublé, Cain reposait dans des draps propres qui sentaient bon la bruyère. Posté près du lit, Riff ajustait les couvertures sur le corps de son maître afin de le protéger du froid persistant des nuits Anglaises. Mis sur le coté, Cain continuait de l'observer, son attention portée sur son visage cette fois-ci. Ce visage qu'il avait vu devenir d'homme sans qu'il n'y prît garde, plongé dans ses propres tourments. Qui revenaient…

Son regard se fit pensif. Il avait vécu les premières années de sa vie de manière tout à fait insouciante, comme il se disait qu'un enfant normal le faisait. Puis l'épouse de son père avait voulu le tuer, et tout s'était alors enchaîné. Parmi tous les évènements qui avaient bercé et désenchanté son enfance, il y avait Riff. Cet estudiantin, doux et un peu perdu, arrivé chez eux comme par erreur alors qu'il n'avait rien à y faire, malheureux d'avoir dû abandonner ses études… son futur homme de main. Riff avait traversé avec lui toutes ses épreuves, et même lorsqu'il avait empoisonné Alexis, ne s'était pas détourné de lui. Il l'avait laissé pleurer son innocence perdue dans ses bras et l'avait par la suite suivi dans toutes ses aventures, risquant même sa vie pour lui. Riff avait toujours été là. Et sans doute le serait-il jamais.

Porté par cette assurance d'absolu, il enroula une de ses mains autour du poignet de son majordome. Il lui murmura de rester, en regardant ses beaux yeux de libertés avec ses beaux yeux de péché. Et comme Riff n'avait jamais rien pu refuser à son maître, même lorsque celui-ci n'était qu'un enfant, il se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés. Et y resta jusqu'au lendemain.

-

-

_Count Cain : God Child_ est un de mes fandoms préférés. Ce manga est superbe, non ?

-

Rappel : Tous les personnages de _Count Cain_ & _Count Cain : God Child_, ainsi que les évènements mentionnés dans l'histoire, appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Mes seuls remerciements seront vos reviews ! ;)

-

_Lyly_[**u**]


	7. 06 Break Away

-

-

Break away :

Quatre n'aimait pas les autres pilotes. Pour deux raisons, simples et fondamentales. La première : il ne les aimait pas ; la seconde : il était un pilote de Gundam.

La première raison, d'abord. Il ne les aimait pas.

Les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas. Les affinités non plus.

Heero n'était qu'une tête de mule bornée, antipathique, masochiste et robotisée, qui réfléchissait sans penser. Ses phrases comportaient difficilement la combinaison sujet-verbe-complément, de même que son style de combat se résumait souvent à Je-fonce-dans-le-tas,-je-tue-tout-le-monde-puis-je-discute. Homme-des-cavernisant…

Duo, lui… c'était tout l'inverse. Un peu trop même. Exactement le genre de type avec lequel tu te dis que ça sera simple et facile… alors que c'est tout le contraire. Il était bavard, casse-pied, collant, frimeur et plutôt chieur. La cohabitation avec lui tenait deux semaines maximum. S'ils ne s'entretuaient pas avant. On faisait difficilement plus agaçant que ce type…

Ensuite venait Trowa. Plus silencieux que lui, ça devait se trouver dans un des cimetières où ils envoyaient leurs ennemis. Il y avait aussi cette habitude affectée de tout observer, de cet unique œil – sa coupe de cheveux défiait toutes les lois de la gravité – froid, calculateur et supérieur qu'il arborait en toute occasion.

Enfin, WuFeï… Ah, WuFeï ! Fier, coincé, justicier et psychopathe WuFeï… Celui-ci passait son temps à s'entraîner au sabre et à son art martial bizarre, à lire des recueils de poésie incompréhensible et ne cherchait la compagnie des autres qu'aux moments des repas. Le gendreidéal.

Des quatre, il ne savait lequel était le pire.

-

Le second motif, maintenant. Il était un pilote de Gundam.

Chacun d'eux avait reçu une formation d'espionnage, d'infiltration, d'assassinat et d'informatique – bref, de terroriste quoi. Lui, comme les autres. Son empathie – bien plus légère qu'on ne croyait – ne le handicapait en rien, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il buvait du thé et s'habillait en rose qu'il était faible pour autant.

Avait-il besoin de rappeler _qui_ avait envoyé Trowa en orbite, et pas loin du service légiste des pilotes ?

Il n'était pas plus faible d'un autre malgré ses bonnes manières – choses qui échappaient visiblement totalement à ses… collègues – son apparence mignonne, sa petite taille et ses cheveux blonds, et il entendait de le prouver.

Si cela impliquait d'égratigner ses collègues… eh bien, pourquoi devrait-il s'en empêcher ? Ils étaient des pilotes de Gundam, non ?

-

-

_**Un retour à mes premiers amours fictionnels -^_^- Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

-

Rappel : Tous les personnages de _Gundam Wing A/C_, ainsi que les évènements mentionnés dans l'histoire, appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Mes seuls remerciements seront vos reviews ! ;)

-

_Lyly_[**u**]


	8. 07 Heaven

-

-

**H****eaven** :

Ciel savait qu'il n'avait pas droit au paradis.

Il ne l'avait jamais eu, et ne l'aurait jamais.

De toute manière, Ciel n'avait jamais aimé les anges.

-

-

Rappel : Tous les personnages de _Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)_, ainsi que les évènements mentionnés dans l'histoire, appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Mes seuls remerciements seront vos reviews ! ;)

_-_

_Lyly_[**u**]


	9. 08 Innocence

Avant de vous laisser lire ce nouveau Thème, je voudrais remercier **Fuminori** pour ses deux ravissantes reviews - les seules jusqu'à présent, d'ailleurs. Tes jolis mots m'ont rebooster pour poster ces Thèmes... J'espère que vous aimerez les prochains, et n'hésiterez pas à me le faire savoir ! ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture - aujourd'hui, _**Loveless !**_ **Enjoy ! =)**

-

-

Innocence :

Ce jour-là, ce fut un adolescent maussade et grognon qu'il récupéra à la sortie de l'école. Il observa le mouvement bas des oreilles et les agitations nerveuses de la queue, preuves s'il en fallait de la contrariété de son petit Sacrifice. Il avança vers lui et s'arrêta sur son chemin. Ritsuka releva la tête et des yeux assassins vers lui. Il lui offrit un de ses sourires mystérieux en réponse. L'oreille droite du chaton tiqua.

« Sôbi.

Il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté.

« Oui ?

- Espèce de sale pervers, tu n'es pas censé entrer dans le périmètre de l'école !!

Ah, Ritsuka était vraiment mignon lorsqu'il s'agitait ainsi, pour rien. Sôbi adorait l'impulsivité de Ritsuka. Lui ne vivait les choses que dans un filtre rassérénant de distanciation paisible. Rien ne le touchait vraiment, et ainsi, rien ne le blessait réellement. C'était… sécurisant. Ritsuka était tout son contraire : vivant chaque instant à 1oo%, soutirant chaque émotion de chaque seconde qui passait, les emmagasinant pour les restituer au centuple. Les colères de Ritsuka étaient donc assez impressionnantes, de même que sa timidité était absolument charmante. C'était cette impulsivité qui faisait le charme de l'adolescent, et la raison pour laquelle Sôbi se sentait attiré par lui, aussi sûrement que les papillons que ce fou de Directeur s'amusait à épingler. La seule différence était que Ritsuka ne l'épinglerait jamais – bien trop doux pour ça, son adorable chaton – et que c'était lui qui risquait de le faire…

Ils se mirent en route, mais comme la mère de Ritsuka devait rentrer tard ce soir – pour quelque raison inconnue – ils choisirent de passer par le parc de leur première rencontre. Sôbi se souvenait encore du premier baiser qu'il avait volé au plus jeune…

L'endroit était fréquenté à cette heure-là, par des parents flanqués de leurs enfants, des gamins terribles qui couraient partout en hurlant ou plus sages, qui racontaient leur journée avec application et vivacité. Ils progressèrent doucement sur un des sentiers goudronnés serpentant entre les arbres, sans se presser. Ritsuka pestait contre ses camarades de classe – tous des imbéciles, en particulier ce blond cendré, teigneux et insupportable – avec largesse, et Sôbi se retenait de ricaner tout haut. Traverser la moitié du parc leur prit à peu près 1o minutes. Sôbi écoutait avec attention ce que disait Ritsuka. Il en profitait pour emmagasiner des informations sur ses petits copains – on ne savait jamais. Il insérait aussi quelques commentaires, sur lesquels rebondissait Ritsuka. Ce n'était pas dans son tempérament de parler autant, surtout de lui, alors Sôbi en profitait le plus possible. Sûrement était-ce un effet de sa mauvaise humeur – dans ce cas-là, Sôbi souhaitait que Ritsuka fût de mauvaise humeur plus souvent. L'observant marcher doucement à ses côtés, Sôbi ne put s'empêcher de passer une main affectueuse dans les cheveux bruns de son Sacrifice. _Vraiment trop mignon quand il râle…_

Finalement, le jeune Sacrifié se tut, un peu moins grognon mais toujours ronchon. Les agitations de sa queue s'étaient calmées néanmoins, et l'appendice se contentait maintenant d'ondoyer doucement en accord avec sa démarche. Souriant doucement, Sôbi glissa sa main plus bas pour prendre celle de Ritsuka. Celui-ci ne protesta pas contre ça et glissa sa petite paume dans celle de l'adulte aux longs doigts. En plein jour à cette heure-là, on ne les prendrait pas pour un couple, tout au juste à un grand frère un peu rebelle ou à un parent éloigné. Cela lui donnait à ressentir autant d'attristement que de satisfaction. Il aurait voulu montrer clairement qu'il était à Ritsuka, mais il savait que le premier concerné n'en avait vraiment pas envie – c'était qu'il habitait dans le quartier lui, et sa mère aussi.

Soudain, Sôbi s'arrêta, se retourna et se baissa pour faire face à Ritsuka. Celui-ci l'interrogea du sourcil, mimique qu'il avait apprise peu de temps auparavant. Un sourire taquin étira les lèvres du blond.

« Tu ne m'as pas donné mon bisou aujourd'hui !

Aussitôt, Ritsuka récupéra sa main, croisa les bras et tapa du pied.

« Ah non, pas encore !

Hein ? Pourquoi ? Ritsuka ne voulait plus le toucher ?

Grommelant, le plus jeune s'expliqua :

« Deux filles de ma classe ont essayé de m'embrasser, et même Yuiko-chan s'y est mise ! La seule chose de bien dans tout ça, c'était la tête de Yayoi-kun…

Sôbi cligna des yeux et retint sa mâchoire. Deux filles – trois avec Yuiko… ? Ritsuka… ? _Son_ Ritsuka ?

Se reprenant il se releva et entraîna Ritsuka vers un banc en le tirant par la main.

« Qu'ont-elles fait ?

Ritsuka soupira, comme lassé d'en parler, déjà.

« La première m'a attendu à la pause du matin et a demandé à me parler. On s'est un peu éloigné, et alors elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et s'est jetée sur moi pour m'embras-Aïe, Sôbi !

Le blond s'excusa et desserra de suite la main de l'adolescent, qu'il avait crispée sans s'en rendre compte. Elle s'était jetée sur lui ! Même lui ne se permettait pas ça ! On ne se jetait pas sur un Sacrifice, encore moins le sien ! Ritsuka était sacré, voyons !

Ils s'assirent côté à côte sur le banc. Sôbi jeta un coup d'œil à la petite main du plus jeune, tandis que celui-ci le regardait étrangement, à mi-chemin entre la perplexité et la suspicion.

Sôbi le relança après s'être assuré que Ritsuka n'avait rien.

« Et l'autre ?

Ritsuka pencha un peu la tête, et son regard fixait quelque chose au loin.

« Eh bien… on était à la cantine… je mangeais avec Yuiko-chan et Yayoi-kun, comme d'habitude. Et Kaoru est arrivé, a posé son plateau à côté de moi et a commencé à parler en disant qu'elle nous aimait beaucoup, qu'on avait l'air très sympas et plein d'trucs comme ça…

La petite possédait déjà la ruse des vraies garces, à minauder pour s'intégrer avant de jouer les veuves noires sur sa proie… Malgré tout, Sôbi regardait Ritsuka avec amusement, ayant compris que ce n'allait pas être ces petits qui pourraient lui voler son mignon petit chaton. Sa manière de raconter l'affaire le prouvait tout autant que ses mimiques. C'était plutôt amusant, vu comme ça, en fait.

« Et puis à la fin, Yuiko-chan a été vider son plateau, Yayoi-kun l'a accompagné. Et Kaoru s'est penchée vers moi et elle a…

Une grimace de dégoût passa sur son visage.

« En plus, elle avait mangé des carottes, et je déteste les carottes !

… des carottes ? Deux filles l'embrassaient la même journée, et lui ne retenait que les carottes ? Sans pouvoir se retenir, Sôbi commença à pouffer. Ah, vraiment, Ritsuka n'en ratait pas une !

Outré, l'adolescent releva la tête vers lui et le tapa sur la poitrine.

« Sôbiiii ! Ne ris pas de moi !

Capturant la main du plus petit, Sôbi tenta de se calmer. Malheureusement pour Ritsuka, sa délicieuse moue boudeuse et ses joues rouges ne l'y aidaient pas du tout. Boudeur, le chaton retira sa main et croisa les bras, regardant ailleurs. Sôbi le trouva si mignon, faisant semblant d'être fâché, qu'il cessa de rire pour aller caresser une oreille féline. Le chaton gaspa et le foudroya du regard, chassant la main irrévérencieuse d'une tape. Sôbi sourit gentiment et s'excusa.

« Et Yuiko-chan ?

Ritsuka se renfrogna de nouveau et soupira. Le dragueur de ces demoiselles n'aimait visiblement pas sa célébrité. _«_ _Ayoagi Ritsuka, dragueur acharné malgré lui : là où Ritsuka passe, les cœurs trépassent… » Il détesterait tellement ça… !_

« Elle a vu Kaoru m'embrasser et je n'sais pas pourquoi, elle s'est mis en tête qu'elle aussi pouvait m'embraser, et qu'elle en avait même plus le droit que les autres car elle était mon amie. » Le garçon soupira. « Je ne comprends pas vraiment tout ça…

Sôbi se retint de sourire à nouveau. Ritsuka pouvait parfois se montrer si innocent – à la limite de la naïveté, si de-son-âge, que c'en était désarmant. Et il revenait souvent, alors, à lui-même d'expliquer ces choses que les parents enseignent à leurs enfants. En l'occurrence, la jalousie d'une jeune fille amoureuse – car bien sûr, Ritsuka ne s'en était toujours pas rendu compte alors même que toute l'école le soupçonnait.

« En plus c'est… enfin c'est pas…

De plus en plus amusé, Sôbi se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et encouragea les confidences de son chaton d'une petite caresse. L'endroit où ils étaient maintenant était quasiment vide, l'heure de pointe des écoliers étant passée, alors il pouvait se permettre un peu plus.

« Ben, c'était vraiment pas top quoi ! Juste tout humide et… _baveux_.

Encore une fois, le peintre dut se retenir de rire. Les premières expériences étaient toujours plus ou moins ratées, même si l'on pouvait en retirer de l'agrément. Lui-même, son premier baiser… ç'avait été désastreux, et il avait pensé comme Ritsuka.

« Je n'vois vraiment pas pourquoi elles veulent m'embrasser ! C'est juste… dégoûtant.

- Embrasser quelqu'un peut être très bon, le contredit alors Sôbi.

Le regard suspicieux de Ritsuka se leva vers lui. Il sembla peser la portée de ce qu'il avait dit, puis ses yeux s'égarèrent rapidement sur le haut de son crâne et revinrent vers ses yeux.

« Vrai ?

- Vrai.

- Alors… pourquoi c'était juste…

Ne sachant comment l'exprimer, Ritsuka grimaça en faisant de gestes de la main.

« Elles ne savaient peut-être pas comment faire, et puis tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir été… réceptif.

- Réceptif ?

- Le ressenti de quelque chose dépend aussi de l'état d'esprit dans lequel on le ressent, tu ne crois pas ?

Après un court silence de grande réflexion, Ritsuka dit que oui, ça devait être ça. Et rajouta en pensée que ça devait être pour ça, alors, qu'il avait mal quand sa mère le touchait et chaud lorsque Sôbi le faisait.

Puis il leva un regard innocent vers son Combattant.

« Tu me montres ?

… _J'ai dû mal entendre._

« Pardon…?!

Sous l'effet du regard un peu halluciné du blond, les joues du chaton rosirent violemment et il détourna le regard.

« Ben tu… tu as dit que ça pouvait être bien et… et t'as plus d'oreilles alors…

_Okay, j'avais bien entendu._

« On s'est déjà embrassé Ritsuka, tu sais ce que ça fait.

- C'est pas pareil, marmonna le plus jeune. C'était en combat et juste pour… te motiver.

Sôbi se retint de sourire. Il ne voulait pas que Ritsuka crût qu'il se moquait de lui. Mais vraiment, Ritsuka était si innocent ! Le _motiver_ ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, la perspective qu'il allait embrasser Ritsuka sans l'excuse du lien… le troublait. Il allait embrasser Ritsuka. _Okay… Bon. C'est pas compliqué. Allez mon vieux Sôbi, tu as déjà embrassé, n'en fais pas tout un plat. Euh, ouais mais enfin… Enfin bon. _Troublé, le Combattant se racla la gorge et inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage – pas qu'il lui en fallût vraiment, mais Ritsuka lui avait demandé de l'embrasser, et bien sûr que oui il le voulait, mais c'était quand même… herm. Une de ses mains s'empara de celle que Ritsuka tenait posée sur sa cuisse et la serra doucement, tandis que l'autre glissait sur la joue de l'adolescent pour la ramener vers lui.

Et Sôbi pensa, en voyant le regard timide que lui jeta Ritsuka entre ses cils et la couleur délicate de ses pommettes, que définitivement, même si son impulsivité était très charmante, c'était son innocence qu'il préférait.

-

-

Rappel : Tous les personnages de _Loveless_, ainsi que les évènements mentionnés dans l'histoire, appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Mes seuls remerciements seront vos reviews ! ;)

-

_Lyly_[**u**]


	10. 09 Drive

-

-

Drive :

Misaki aimait les trajets en voiture. Longs, de préférence. Il voyait défiler les centimètres, les mètres, les décimètres plus les kilomètres. Un, deux, trois, dix, cent, mille…

Pour lui qui n'avait jamais beaucoup voyagé, c'était quelque chose de très excitant. Il avait découvert qu'il appréciait de se déplacer. Pas seulement pour aller à la Fac ou chez son frère à Hokkaïdo, mais aussi pour aller voir quelque chose, visiter. Découvrir.

Sa journée d'anniversaire passée à Hokkaïdo par exemple, trônait dans son top 1o des bons moments. C'était une ville vraiment… géniale ! La prison, les fermes de Marimo, le crabe géant, les _onsen_, l'observation de ces animaux inconnus dans un des parcs nationaux, le restaurant le soir… Ç'avait vraiment été bien. Bon. Le genre de sorties qu'il était prêt à reproduire, même s'il fallait refaire tout ça. Sauf peut-être la partie nocturne… quoique.

Le fait que ce soit Usagi-san qui conduise n'agissait absolument pas dans cet… agrément qu'il trouvait aux trajets routiers. Sa voiture par contre… Son coupé sport rouge ronronnait comme un gros chat, un chat satisfait des caresses de son maître. Les sièges en cuir souple étaient confortables et profonds, à l'image de fauteuils de salon à pipes. Misaki s'y blottit avec plaisir, sentant les rembourrages épouser ses formes et presser doucement contre elles. Il y avait aussi ce son… ce son de vitesse mate et matifiée, atténué par les portes et les vitres. Il ne sentait presque pas le moteur et c'était divin, cette impression de vol…

Le seul inconvénient qu'il trouvait à tout cela était sa propension, plutôt élevée et due au confort de l'habitacle, à s'assoupir assez rapidement. Ce qui l'empêchait de contempler la conduite élégante d'Usagi-san. Misaki aimait beaucoup la manière de conduire d'Usagi-san, à la fois rapide et assurée. Il avait eu peur au début, mais les performances de la voiture de courses défiaient celles des véhicules à bord desquels il était déjà monté, et il avait vite remarqué que l'homme ne prenait pas de risques – en sa compagnie du moins. Ses mains faisaient doucement tourner le volant, avec précision, et Misaki se surprenait souvent à fixer ses longs doigts… C'était étonnant de constater tout ce qu'ils savaient faire. S'enrouler autour d'une simple tasse à café, du volant pour tourner, de son sex-Oui, enfin, ils pouvaient faire beaucoup de choses différentes. Avec des résultats… différents. Voilà.

Généralement, c'était à cet instant qu'il détournait les yeux voire les fermait, et bercé par le mouvement régulier de la voiture – et pas du tout par la chaleur de cette main sur son genou, que ce soit bien clair – finissait par s'endormir.

Misaki aimait les longs trajets car ils lui permettaient de profiter d'une bonne petite sieste. Il récupérait dans la voiture d'Usagi-san le sommeil que celui-ci lui arrachait en même temps que ses pyjamas. Lorsqu'il dormait, l'écrivain prenait soin de ne pas le réveiller, baissant la musique et évitant d'enlever sa main trop brusquement. Etrangement, une longue cohabitation et le partage du même lit avaient rendu Misaki sensible au moindre toucher…

Misaki se réveillait rarement lorsque la voiture s'arrêtait définitivement. Et même s'il c'était le cas, il mimait l'assoupissement pour avoir droit à leur nouveau petit rituel. Car à chaque fois, Usagi-san, accroupi à côté de la voiture, passait une main douce dans ses cheveux, jusqu'à sa nuque, pour le tirer du sommeil. Misaki l'aurait nié à voix haute, mais voir les beaux yeux violacés de son amant – et rien d'autre – à son réveil, c'était vraiment le pied. Il avait ensuite droit à son baiser de bon réveil… encore une chose que la voiture lui avait appris à aimer !

-

-

Un premier Thème Junjou tout mignon... Qu'en pensez-vous ? ^.^

-

Rappel : Tous les personnages de _Junjou Romantica_, ainsi que les évènements mentionnés dans l'histoire, appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Mes seuls remerciements seront vos reviews ! ;)

-

_Lyly_[**u**]


	11. 10 Breathe again

Breathe again :

L'impact, violent, le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Il serra les dents et réfléchit au moyen de mettre l'autre à terre, vite fait bien fait. La pression du pied sur ses bras croisés le prévint ; abandonnant ses réflexions, il se laissa tomber au sol en roulant sur le dos. Le pied de son adversaire passa à vingt bons centimètres de sa tête. _Trop rapide pour toi, peut-être ? Essaies ça, pour voir !_ Il sortit deux kunais de son étui et les lança en direction de son attaquant. Un ninja du pays de l'eau – avec lequel ils étaient normalement en accord de paix et de commerce, mais bon… Un peu de baston ne faisait jamais de mal, après tout. Tout au plus cela permettait-il, entre deux gardes de cochons et arrachages de pomme de terre, de ne pas rouiller.

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Sakura en découdre avec un assaillant, Kakashi-senseï aux prises avec trois d'entre eux et leur dernier larron se battre contre les deux derniers. Huit pour trois c'était lâche, mais visiblement tout ne se passait pas comme les ninjas de l'Eau l'avait prévu. Une de ses boules Katon était déjà venue à bout de son premier assaillant. Restait encore celui-ci, plus malin que feu (c'était le cas de le dire) son collègue. Mais il ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre.

Ses kunaïs n'atteignirent par leur cible, mais se plantèrent dans l'arbre derrière elle. Il se releva en évitant une attaque Katon assez vicieuse – comment faisait-il pour diriger plusieurs boules à la fois ?

Il enchaîna plusieurs passes et techniques, toujours esquivées par son adversaire, mais réussit cependant à lui planter un petit shuriken dans le bras avant qu'un cri aigu ne le fasse se stopper en pleine incantation.

Sakura venait de rencontrer un arbre à moyennement grande vitesse, et n'avait visiblement pas apprécié. Sa robe était déchirée de toute part et des coupures sanglantes ornaient ses bras et son visage. Il fit la moue. Sakura était bonne mais pas assez puissante. Son regard glissa sur le troisième membre de leur équipe. Tout son contraire…

« Sasuke, cria soudainement Kakashi-senseï, derrière toi !

Il se retourna, parfaitement synchrone avec la nasse que jeta le ninja de l'Eau sur lui. _Merde ! _Sa seconde d'hésitation – incanter ou esquiver ? – lui fut fatale, et il se retrouva bloqué sur le sol par l'entrave imprégnée de chakra. Sa tête, ses bras et ses jambes étaient maintenus au sol de telle manière qu'il se trouvait totalement immobilisé. Chouette invention que ce filet, lorsqu'on en n'était pas la cible…

Il jura comme un charretier dans sa tête. Il s'était fait avoir come un apprenti ! Pourquoi s'était-il retourné, en premier lieu ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sakura se faisait déborder… Et comment s'en sortir, maintenant ? Le chakra qui parcourait les fibres du filet les rendait hyper résistantes et il était prêt à parier que le ninja aurait six fois le temps de l'égorger proprement avant qu'il ne puisse libérer une seule de ses mains !

Une forme orange bondit alors brusquement sur le ninja, et Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru que Naruto – ou un de ses clones, mais c'était toujours un peu lui quand même – aurait pu avoir un aussi bon crochet du droit.

Malheureusement la diversion ne dura pas longtemps et fut vite réduite en poussière : le ninja sortit deux parchemins explosifs, dont il jeta le premier sur le clone qui… explosa – _adieu clone de Naruto, merci de l'effort…_ – et le second dans sa direction à lui, pauvre chose clouée au sol par un bête tricot de ficelles. _**Merde !**_

Paniqué, Sasuke concentra tout son chakra pour lutter contre celui qui l'immobilisait. Il était l'un des derniers Uchiwa, il ne _pouvait pas_ mourir comme ça ! Et son frère ? Sa vengeance ?

Puis il sentit l'explosion, et cria.

« **SASUKE !!!**

____*____

Ce fut d'abord des sons. Des bruits plus ou moins clairs et compréhensibles. Ça disait… des choses, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il était si fatigué qu'il ne faisait pas d'effort pour les comprendre non plus. Son corps ressemblait à une poupée de son, molle et sans consistance, et le lançait sourdement, juste assez pour le gêner sans aller jusqu'à la douleur. Il avait dû se prendre quelque chose de beau… Peut-être même était-il mort, pour que tout ce noir l'entoure… Non, s'il était mort, il n'entendrait pas ces… sons qui lui cassaient les oreilles. Puis il comprit qu'il était dans le noir. Parce qu'il fermait les yeux. Bien, il verrait s'il les ouvrait, alors ?

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Une forme orangée, floue, se précisa au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse ces grands yeux bleus, ces cheveux de paille, et ces deux grosses canines dévoilées par le grand sourire soulagé du garçon penché au-dessus de lui.

_Naruto…_

Il sentait une main fermement enroulée autour de la sienne. Masculine. Il replia doucement, difficilement, ses doigts gours et lourds autour de ceux qui étreignaient sa paume. Il vit les lèvres du blond se rejoindre pour articuler son nom et essaya de sourire.

L'air s'infiltra dans sa bouche et il respira, enfin. A nouveau.

_Naruto…_

_-_

_-_

Rappel : Tous les personnages de _Naruto_, ainsi que les évènements mentionnés dans l'histoire originale, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Mes seuls remerciements seront vos reviews ! ;)

-

Le premier Thème Naruto ! Avec une petite baston - ça vous plaît ? =) Reviews SVP^^

_Lyly_[**u**]


	12. 11 Memory

-

-

Memory :

-

**Mémoire** : nf

SENS 1 Aptitude à conserver et à restituer des choses passées. Représentation du passé sous une forme mentale. Ex : _Il n'a pas de mémoire_ ; Anglais : _Memory _

SENS 3 Dispositif permettant de stocker des informations

Dictionnaire de la Langue Française

-

**Souvenir** : nm

SENS 1 Impression qui demeure dans la mémoire

SENS 2 Mémoire

SENS 5 Objet qui rappelle le souvenir de quelqu'un

____*____

Il referma le dictionnaire et soupira en passant la main sur la couverture colorée. Son regard était las, et pensif. Cela paraissait si simple, vu comme ça, avec ces mots froids et sans vie couchés sur ces pages glacées. Stockage et restitution d'informations… De jolis mots, qui couvraient chacun un champ de notions précis et déterminé. Mais ils ne disaient pas tout.

Nulle part, dans aucun dictionnaire – et il en avait parcouru, pourtant – on ne parlait de l'effacement des souvenirs. Ils avaient une vie, comme les humains. Ils naissaient, croissaient – prenaient force et importance – avant de mourir en s'étiolant doucement… jusqu'à l'oubli. Comme les humains.

Ces images, qu'on était censés restituer, s'estompaient peu à peu, au fil des ans. Jusqu'à finir par ne plus exister. Et ce fragment de mémoire et de vie, cette petite parcelle d'être vivants, mourait. A jamais. Emportant avec eux un peu de la vie de ceux qui y jouaient. On oubliait ainsi, au fur et à mesure, ce qui fut important – évènements heureux, funestes ou précieux, amis, familles et autres – et qui avait semblé digne d'intérêt – digne d'être retenu. On perdait tout cela bien trop vite… La mémoire jouait le rôle d'une grande boîte aux angles obscurs, que l'on remplissait au fur et à mesure, avec tout ce qui était à portée de main. Mais ce n'était jamais assez grand, alors il fallait la vider parfois, et choisir quels éléments garder et lesquels jeter. Lesquels oublier. On oubliait ainsi, au fur et à mesure, les évènements qui avaient construit la personne que nous sommes – psyché, physique, caractère, … – depuis la naissance jusqu'à… jusqu'à ces nouveaux souvenirs, qui prenaient la place des autres. Des précédents.

Les nouvelles expériences étaient-elles plus dignes de souvenance que les anciennes ? Et si oui, pourquoi ? Parce que la maturité et le recul, acquis grâce aux précédentes, avaient permis de mieux aborder, appréhender et comprendre celles plus récentes ? C'était stupide, et incroyablement ironique. Et douloureux. Comme la vie…

Il ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse oublier. Il ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse vouloir oublier. Sans souvenirs, comment savoir qui on est ? Comment continuer à avancer, et à grandir ? On ne pouvait que réfléchir, réfléchir et réfléchir encore. Constamment. Sur tout et n'importe quoi – un papillon qui vole, une mèche de cheveux blonds, une paire d'yeux bleu-gris, un sourire, une plaisanterie, un rire… Essayer de retrouver des fragments de soi-même. Et jalouser ceux qui accumulent, écrasent et effacent sans scrupule. Jalouser… tout le monde. Constamment.

Car tous les souvenirs, même les plus minimes, étaient précieux.

Il avait oublié douze années de sa vie, et aurait tout donné ( sauf Sôbi ) pour s'en [cents] _souvenirs_.

-

-

Un texte un peu plus sérieux, même assez triste, et juste très légèrement yaoi... mais je l'aime beaucoup, et ma bêta aussi^^ Des reviews ? =)

_Lyly_[**u**]

-


	13. 12 Insanity

-

-

Insanity :

C'était un trou sans fond. C'était noir et rouge, du rouge sur du noir puis du noir sur du rouge. Ou l'inverse peut-être. Des flashs, partout, de tous côtés. Une douleur sans nom.

Il le voyait, lui, son frère, son complice, se faire aspirer. Et hurler son nom, le supplier, l'appeler au secours. Il le voyait dans ce voile noir et rouge – ou rouge et noir – qui opacifiait son regard et semblait embrumer son cerveau. Annihiler sa volonté. Pour ne lui laisser que la vue et l'ouïe. Et l'horreur. Il assistait à la mort de son frère en spectateur impuissant.

Il y avait cette fumée tout autour d'eux, dans toute la pièce, ce tourbillon de lumière éblouissante au milieu du cercle de transmutation, et au centre de tout ça, ce puits, noir et sans fond, dans lequel son petit Alphonse, son frère chéri et adoré, sombrait, aspiré par l'alchimie, saisi par ces petits bras et ces petites jambes, qui tiraient sur ses membres pour l'entraîner plus vite au fond, parmi le néant, avec eux. Il y avait ces yeux aussi, cette multitude d'yeux de toutes les couleurs qui le fixaient narquoisement, semblant lui dire 'Regarde comment nous te l'enlevons ! C'est si facile et tu es si faible… Et tu ne le reverras jamais !'

Il y avait les hurlements épouvantés d'Alphonse, qui, chacun, s'imprimaient dans sa tête, comme enfoncés au marteau dans un bois récalcitrant. Il se débattait, criait, le fixait de ses grands yeux terrifiés, le suppliait de l'aider, l'appelait – « **'Niisan !! 'NIISAAAAAAAN !!!** » – hurlait son nom en vain car il ne pouvait pas bouger, statufié par l'horreur de la scène. Les cris désespérés de son petit frère résonnaient dans leur cave, l'assourdissant, emplissant ses oreilles de sons de terreur et d'agonie. Le pire étant qu'ils ne couvraient même pas les rires stridents et moqueurs des petits êtres qui s'emparaient de lui et l'entraînaient au fond – mais de quoi ?

Y avait-il seulement un fond ? Et si oui, que se passerait-il pour Al ? Trouverait-il un autre monde ? Si non, mourrait-il à force de tomber dans le vide, sans eau ni nourriture, ou dévoré par ces petits monstres ?

Y avait-il, si jamais il parvenait à reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs, un moyen de le rattraper ? De le tirer de l'Enfer ? De le sauver ? De le ramener auprès de lui, en sécurité, et de ne plus jamais l'entraîner dans une horreur pareille ? Le pouvait-il seulement ?

Il se sentit perdre pied. Comment rattraper son frère ? Il ne pouvait pas avancer, peinant déjà à respirer. Son corps était fait de marbre et il ne pouvait que regarder fixement, tétanisé de peur et d'horreur, un autre membre de sa famille lui être enlevé… arraché…

Il se sentit sombrer.

C'était l'Enfer.

C'était un trou sans fond. C'était noir et rouge, du rouge sur du noir puis du noir sur du rouge. Une douleur sans nom.

C'était la folie.

-

-

J'ai écrit cette scène de mémoire, et ai evu les animes par la suite. Ca ne correspond donc pas trop, mais je l'ai gardé ainsi car c'est de cette manière que c'est sorti. Reviews ?

_Lyly_[**u**]


	14. 13 Misfortune

-

-

Misfortune :

Le jeune homme courait depuis un bon moment maintenant. Yûko l'ayant prévenu qu'il aurait plus de travail le soir-là, il avait hâtivement plié bagage à la fin des cours et était, pour une fois depuis au moins… longtemps, rentré seul. Il s'en mordait les doigts.

Cela faisait longtemps – tout aussi longtemps que ses trajets solitaires – que ceci ne lui était pas arrivé. Et ça ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué.

Ç'avait commencé par une sorte de frémissement dans l'air. Une légère tension persistante. Puis une sorte d'aura pesante et pessimiste. Qui sentait un peu l'œuf au souffre. Il s'était senti barbouillé, un peu nauséeux. Désormais habitué à ne plus ressentir ce genre de sensation, il en avait conclus qu'il avait mal digéré son bentô du midi, préparé de la veille.

Puis il avait eu un petit déclic. Mauvaise aura + mal-être + sale odeur = démon !! ( imaginer ici un panneau clignotant )

Et il avait commencé à courir. Vite. Et en criant ( « Pourquoi lui ? », « Pourquoi maintenant ? », « Pourquoi après tout ce temps ? » et surtout « _Bordel_ mais _pourquoi __**moi**__ ?!_ » Ne passait-il pas assez de temps avec cette tête de navet obtuse ? – Pas mal de _pourquoi_, donc. )

Il courait donc depuis un bon moment, et aurait continué ainsi si une masse plutôt conséquente ne s'était pas abattue sur son dos d'un seul coup. Ecrasé sous la pression, il trébucha et s'étala au sol de toute sa longueur. Sans cesser de houspiller et d'agiter bras & jambes, histoire de croire qu'il y pouvait quelque chose. Malheureusement pour lui, la boutique de Yuko était encore loin ( le kekkaï aussi, donc )

Ne perdant pourtant pas espoir – il avait vécu bien pire avant de rencontrer Yûko, bien qu'il ait vécu aussi bien pire depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée… herm – il s'agita autant qu'il put, mobilisant tous les muscles dont il avait conscience. Il roula, gesticula, tira sur ses bras, poussa sur ses jambes, se tortillant sur le côté, ondula de tout son long, et d'autres choses encore, la plupart extrêmement ridicules – surtout si, comme la plupart des gens à part lui et… lui, on ne voyait pas la masse gluante de l'esprit mais uniquement le lycéen qui gesticulait comme un fou au beau milieu de la rue – ( m'enfin, c'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'être, n'est-ce pas ? ). En vain, bien évidemment.

Puis soudain, tout disparut.

Ce fut si subit qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte, et ça le surprit tellement qu'il s'arrêta en plein élan ( un superbe levé des bras et jambe droits, parfaitement synchronisé ! ) et cligna des yeux.

« Huh ?

Ramenant tous ses membres vers lui, il se redressa sur les coudes, creusant son dos en une position relaxante. Il ne sentait plus rien – plus d'odeur d'œuf, de tension pesante ou de nausée barbouillante.

Et une main se présentait devant lui.

Ses yeux remontèrent de la main tendue jusqu'à l'épaule qui y était rattachée, puis la tête.

Il soupira. C'était vraiment pas de bol…

« Besoin d'aide, peut-être ? Imbécile…

Dômeki...

_what else ?_

_-_

_Lyly_[**u**]


	15. 14 Smile

-

-

Smile :

Watanuki était un être plein d'entrain, d'énergie et de joie de vivre. Et de sourires.

.

Personne ne l'aurait nié : Watanuki-kun souriait beaucoup. A beaucoup de gens.

.

Il souriait aux professeurs lorsqu'il les croisait dans les couloirs, par 'politesse'.

Il souriait aux autres élèves lorsqu'il leur rendait service, aussi par 'politesse'.

Il leur souriait aussi pour leur dire au revoir, tandis qu'il balayait la cour.

.

Il souriait à Kohane-chan en se penchant sur elle, toujours très doucement.

Il souriait à Himawari-chan à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, car il l'adorait.

.

Il souriait parfois aux esprits, souvent tristement car il les… ressentait.

Il souriait à son renard en tube lorsqu'il le chatouillait, et le gratouillait.

Il souriait au petit renardeau de l'Oden car il le trouvait trop 'craquant'.

.

Il souriait à la Zashikiwarashi qui ne lui causait (involontairement) que des problèmes

Il souriait à Yuko-san, bien qu'il passe son temps à se plaindre de son 'esclavagisme'.

Il avait souri à cette femme fantomatique qui aspirait sa vie et le tuait petit à petit.

.

Mais il y en avait, qui n'étaient ni professeurs, ni filles, ni esprits et encore moins menaçants.

.

Dômeki se demandait souvent pourquoi Watanuki ne lui souriait jamais.

-

-

Court et plutôt triste mais je l'aime bien…

Watanuki est d'une mauvaise foi sans limite envers Dômeki, qui lui sauve la vie plusieurs fois, lui offre la moitié de son œil droit puis de son sang, et passe son temps à veiller sur lui dès qu'il apparaît dans son champ de vision (et même après), de près ou de loin, mine de rien. Mais Watanuki est odieux avec lui, et même si je l'adore parfois ça m'attriste. Dômeki n'a pas non plus demandé à devoir veiller sur un semi-médium 24/24, pourtant il a accepté et le fait malgré son apparente indifférence absolue, parce que Watanuki pourrait se faire attaquer de manière bien plus violente qu'une simple nausée s'il restait visible aux esprits. Enfin bref, certains regards de Dômeki, dans l'anime surtout, me font penser que parfois, la mauvaise foi ridicule et systématique de Watanuki le blesse. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_Lyly_[**u**]


	16. 15 Silence

-

-

Silence :

Tourner à droite.

« Et là tu vois, j'lui dis qu'il a pas à me dire ça, on n'a pas gardé les chocobos ensemble quoi, normal t'es pas d'accord ? Et là il se met à se marrer ce non ! T'y crois, toi ? Non parce que ça se fait pas des choses comme ça, quand tu connais pas et tout tu te retiens, c'est le minimum. Ou alors tu fais un sourire ironique, quelque chose qui a de la classe quoi, pas un rire de chocobo ivre mort en phase terminale quoi !

Couloir de droite.

« Et donc, l'autre abruti se fout de ma gueule, et bien devant tout le monde en plus ! Ça m'a gâché ma bière, un truc de fou, pourtant c'est de la bonne bière là-bas tu sais – Tu sais hein ? Bref – et gâcher de la bonne bière, merde mec, ça s'fait pas !

Passage de porte de sécurité. Rangement des pass électroniques.

« Donc bon, je m'énerve un peu, tu m'connais hein, je lève la voix, mais pas méchant, juste histoire quoi, tu sais bien, et ce p'tit con, il me regarde style « T'es rien qu'un truc gluant tout dégueu sous ma belle chaussure toute neuve », et il me jette un truc du genre « D'façon tu mérites même pas la merde de mon chien » et là, normal – en plus tu m'connais, j'aime pas trop qu'on m'manque de respect – je m'énerve vraiment, donc je m'avance vers lui et je le tarte. Méchant, en plus, hein.

Couloir de gauche.

« Bonjour les gars !

- Bonjour Eléna.

- Et là, hohoho, mon vieux j'te raconte pas la méga baston dans tout le bar ! Franchement c'était de la giga bonne bast-Wow !

Le jeune homme fut soudainement agrippé violemment par le col et tiré sur le côté. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son mot avant qu'une bouche impérieuse s'écrase sur la sienne et le réduise au silence de manière… pour le moins intéressante. Le baiser le laissa mou et ébahi. Stupéfait, il regarda son collègue droit dans les yeux – lunettes de soleil – et cligna stupidement des yeux.

« Ta gueule Reno. Tu parle trop.

Puis il s'éloigna. Ledit Reno le regarda s'éloigner, contemplant pensivement son dos, surtout vers le bas.

_Tu parle trop._

Un large sourire aux lèvres, il s'élança en courant après son collègue.

« Hey Rude, je t'ai parlé de ma mission à Atlantica ?! J'y ai vu un mec aussi grand que moi avec la même couleur de ch'veux, j'te jure ça pétait trop la classe et ses fringues !

Couloir de gauche.

« Mon vieux tu les aurais vues, tu…

-

-

Rappel : Tous les personnages de _Final Fantasy VII_, ainsi que les évènements mentionnés dans l'histoire du jeu et des films, appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Mes seuls remerciements seront vos reviews ! ;)

-

_Lyly_[**u**]


	17. 16 Questioning

-

-

Questioning :

Roxas plissa les yeux lorsqu'Axel se rapprocha de lui, tout de suite après la réunion quotidienne de l'Organisation, d'une manière… peu naturelle. Le roux semblait affecter une nonchalance et une relaxation qu'il ne possédait pas, alors qu'il était pourtant très assuré en temps normal… Cela faisait redouter le pire à Roxas. Axel n'hésitait _jamais_. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de foncer dans le tas, seul contre une bonne petite centaine de Sans-Cœur. C'était même plutôt sa spécialité. Bref.

« Salut Roxy.

- Roxas, corrigea machinalement l'interpellé.

Axel sourit.

« Ouais, _Roxas_.

Le blond n'aimait pas vraiment lorsque le roux appuyait sur son nom, mais il aimait encore moins ce surnom ridicule dont l'affublait le plus grand.

« N'empêche que Roxy c'est plus mignon ! ajouta celui-ci ; puis il se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de son ami : Ça ressemble à Rosy…

Riant de la colère du blond – il savait qu'il complexait sur sa petite taille à l'orée de la féminité – il s'échappa souplement de quelques pas avant que le coup du garçon ne l'atteigne. Le Maître de la Keyblade fit une moue boudeuse et partit d'un pas digne en direction de l'aile des dortoirs. Ils n'avaient rien de spécial à faire aujourd'hui, et les quelques missions avait été réparties pour des membres supérieurs à lui.

Attendri par le comportement de son petit ami, Axel lui emboîta le pas en souriant. Il n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper… merci ses grandes jambes !

« Hey Roxas, dis-moi…

- Quoi ? fit sèchement le blond.

- Ça, hum…

Soudain gêné, Axel se gratta la nuque et sourit rapidement.

« Comme on a un peu de temps aujourd'hui… Ça te dirait qu'on aille un peu sur le Clocher ? Pour… manger une glace ou… je sais pas, manger des glaces…

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Axel paraissait gêné et hésitant et son discours était étrange, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison à ça. Ils allaient presque tous leurs jours de libre au Clocher. Il haussa les épaules.

« Oui, bien sûr.

Axel sourit et se détendit visiblement. Il passa une main joueuse dans les cheveux désordonnés – mais stylisés – du blond.

« Ouais, super !

Puis il s'éloigna de ses grandes enjambées souples. Roxas s'arrêta, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en regardant partir le Maître du feu. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose ?

* * *

_À suivre dans_ Expectations_… ;)

* * *

_

Rappel : Tous les personnages de _Kingdom Hearts ( I & II )_, ainsi que les évènements mentionnés dans les jeux, appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Mes seuls remerciements seront vos reviews ! ;)

-

_Lyly_[**u**]

-

-


	18. 17 Blood

-

-

Blood :

Il adorait ça.

Il n'y pouvait rien. Ce goût, cette chaleur, ce parfum, cette consistance… C'était comme une drogue.

Ça lui faisait l'effet d'un puissant excitant.

Il n'y pouvait rien.

Il le savait, car il avait essayé. De toutes ses forces. Essayé… de ne pas sentir son parfum entêtant. De ne pas percevoir sa chaleur. De ne pas se rappeler son goût. Essayé de ne pas en avoir envie.

Cela lui avait demandé tellement d'efforts, pour tellement rien, qu'il avait abandonné. Et qu'il cédait désormais avec un certain plaisir. Certaines personnes auraient fait l'amalgame entre lui et un certain Louis…

Rien qu'une goutte suffisait à l'exciter. Alors tous ces instincts qu'il croyait enfouis au plus profond de lui, si loin qu'il pensait les avoir oubliés, remontaient à la surface et il se faisait… sauvage.

Le pire pour lui étant… qu'il adorait ça. Malgré tous ses efforts.

Toboe n'y pouvait rien.

Il adorait le sang.

- - -

Un peu de férocité dans cet esprit de douceur... xD Ça vous a plu ?

-

_Lyly_[**u**]

-


	19. 18 Rainbow

-

-

**Rainbow :**

« Sais-tu ce que sont les arcs-en-ciel, Watanuki ?

- Non.

- Les arcs-en-ciel, ce sont les remerciements de toutes les âmes qui furent libérées de ce monde. Toutes ces couleurs, toute cette lumière, ce sont leurs âmes.

- Oh. C'est… hum, plus joli que… que ce qu'on voit habituellement. Avec les esprits, je veux dire.

Il déglutit en sentant son regard peser sur lui.

« Tu devrais mieux observer les arcs-en-ciel, Watanuki.

- Pour-Pourquoi… ?

- Ne les entends-tu pas te remercier ? Elles ne cessent de murmurer ton nom…

Alors Watanuki regarda l'arc-en-ciel.

-

-


	20. 19 Grey

.

.

Grey :

C'est difficile de se décider, de déterminer ça. Après tout, on ne pouvait jamais être sûr de quelque chose à cent pourcents... Mais ce devait être quelque chose comme ça :

Le blanc pour Kiba, assurément. Son pelage était parfaitement immaculé, et l'on pouvait parfois se demander s'il y avait autre chose que cette non-couleur dans le fond de sa tête.

Le noir revenait certainement à ces chers pilotes de Gundam qui risquent leur adolescence dans d'impensables joutes épiques et héroïques… Le noir de l'immensité de l'espace aspire le rouge de leurs combats qui ne nous paraissent qu'étoiles.

Le rouge pour ce démon-renard qui bouscula la vie de bien des gens. Rouge pour ce chakra, pour tout ce sang et cette passion. Il n'y a pas d'amour, mais il y a la passion. C'est mieux.

Le jaune pour Edward, et cette lumière qui jaillit de lui lorsqu'il frappe dans ses mains. Le jaune pour l'alchimie, la magie et l'espoir. Car un espoir blanc est un espoir vide.

Le vert pour Shun, sans aucun doute. Pour ses yeux et lui, tout simplement. Couleur de mort, de renouveau et d'espoir, de renaissance végétale. 'Après la pluie vient le beau temps'

Le bleu pour Sora et Roxas et Demyx, et les glaces à l'eau de mer. Le bleu pour l'eau et le ciel. Et les moments joyeux. Incontestablement.

L'indigo pour Watanuki. Il voyait à travers deux petits lacs remplis d'indigos, Watanuki. Et les esprits prisent de sortir lorsque la nuit s'étend et étale ses ailes indigo.

Le violet pour Usagi-san lorsqu'il se penchait sur Misaki avec du feu dans les iris, ou lorsqu'il le regardait simplement. Un violet foncé pour la luxure, équilibré pour l'union… Et la tendresse ?

Et le gris, alors ? Eh bien, peut-être que le gris était la couleur de la pensée et de la vie, tout simplement…

___*___

Rappel : Tous les personnages des mangas cités appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Mes seuls remerciements seront vos reviews ! ;)

*

Un Thème un peu spécial… mais que j'aime bien. Ca ne parle pas vraiment de yaoi mais bon '^^ Je me rattraperai au prochain ;) Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_Lyly _[**u**]

.

.


	21. 20 Fortitude

.

.

Fortitude :

Setsuna ne s'estimait pas courageux.

Oui, il avait bien fait… tout ce qu'il avait fait. Démoli Tokyô, bravé les foudres Anges, combattu son meilleur ami devenu Lucifel, pactisé avec les evil, visité les mondes des âmes, des anges et des démons dans la même foulée, sauvé l'âme de sa petite sœur, etc etc…

Mais ça n'avait rien de courageux.

C'étaient juste les actes d'un adolescent tout à fait banal – ou presque, il n'était plus à un amour incestueux près – totalement perdu et désespéré pour essayer de ne pas devenir fou. Agir pour ne pas réfléchir. Rire pour ne pas hurler. Se battre pour ne pas sombrer. Pleurer et souffrir pour ne pas mourir.

Sauver Sarah pour ne pas se perdre, lui.

Non, vraiment… ça n'avait rien eu de courageux.

[_C'était juste… __l'instinct de survie._]

_*_

Finalement je ne me suis pas rattrapée... mais il est bien quand même, ne ?

_Lyly_[**u**]

.


	22. 21 Vacation

.

.

Vacation :

Ç'avait commencé de manière, somme toute, assez bête.

Quelque chose parlant de ramen. Il fallait convenir que les ramen… ce n'était pas bien intelligent, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant cela s'était envenimé.

Lui avait répondu, elle avait abondé, et il avait protesté. À sa manière. Bruyante et gesticulante. Lui avait fait une remarque. Comme d'habitude. Sur laquelle elle avait renchéri, comme d'habitude aussi. Il avait encore répondu, insistant, comme d'habitude… et ç'avait dégénéré.

Rien d'inhabituel là-dedans, vraiment.

Sauf qu'habituellement, ça ne dégénérait pas en bataille rangée.

Il aurait de la chance si la forêt ne prenait pas feu avec toutes les boules katon que balançait l'Uchiwa – ils n'avaient jamais fait dans la subtilité, dans ce clan… Le second garçon de l'équipe se contentait plus sobrement de multiplier clonages, justsu… hum, personnels et lancers divers additionnés de parchemins variés. La petite troisième, plus sage que ses adver-hum, _camarades_, se contentait d'essayer de les suivre et de survivre au milieu de cette bataille. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que c'était sans dangers non plus.

Ah ça, quelle belle équipe ils formaient !

L'instructeur amateur d'_Icha icha_, l'éternelle première de la classe un peu faible, le porteur du démon-renard à neuf queues, et le ninja le plus vengeur du village… Belle équipe, vraiment. Très soudée (quand on les attachait ensemble), complice (pour déclencher des rixes), honnête (pendant leurs disputes) et très fair-play ( pas question par exemple de lancer un ou deux shurikens lorsque l'autre était encore assommé au pied de l'arbre, non non. Tout au plus quelques kunais)

Il observait cette bataille rangée – ou pas, justement… – là, devant lui, d'un œil blasé, presque lassé.

Et ça Boule-de-feu-suprême-!-ait, et ça lançait, ça jutsuait, ça clonait, ça shariganait, ça…

Il était ravi qu'ils utilisent tout ce qu'il leur avait appris et toutes les capacités qu'ils possédaient en situation de combat. Vraiment. Ça ne pouvait que réjouir un maître instructeur de voir ses élèves restituer correctement et imaginativement ce qu'il leur avait enseigné. C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait un combat… intra-équipe.

Il soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Il avait vraiment besoin de vacances…

..........

Huhu... Je sais pas vous mais moi je me suis toujours dit que Kakashi devait en baver avec sa team...^^

.

_Lyly_[**u**]

.


	23. 22 Mother Nature

.

.

Mother Nature :

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et leva le bras. Pour cogner du poing contre la porte close, encore, juste devant lui. Ça devenait rituel, à ce rythme-là…

Bom ! Bom ! Bom !

« Axel !!!

Pause. Silence.

Bom ! Bom ! Bom !

« AXEL, BORDEL !!!

Nouvelle pause. Nouveau silence. Roxas soupira. Plus marmotte que le roux, y avait pas.

Bom ! Bom ! BOM !!

« **AAAAXEEELL !!!! **Raah !

Soupirant, Roxas finit par tourner la poignée et entra dans la chambre. Il alluma l'interrupteur sur le côté de la porte, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se prendre les pieds dans un vêtement qui le fit trébucher. Il jura et tendit une main qui s'accrocha à un coin du bureau. Agacé, il s'approcha du lit de l'autre simili à coup de grandes enjambées prudentes – il était en terrain miné – et arracha brutalement la couverture dans laquelle s'enroulait Axel pour dormir, n'ayant trouvé que ça pour le réveiller à coup sûr.

En tant que maître du feu, le Numéro VIII adorait la chaleur et la recherchait par tous les moyens. Aussi sursauta-t-il en sentant sa couette - source de tiédeur chérie – lui être brutalement retirée. Il cligna doucement des yeux et se redressa sur un bras tout en se frottant les paupières de sa seconde main. Roxas se retint de lui hurler dessus avant qu'il n'émerge – il avait appris à ses dépends que le feu était une façon instinctive de répondre aux gênes, chez Axel… – et patienta avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté. Il serra donc les dents et attendit que remonte l'esprit brumeux du rouquin. Celui-ci bâilla – si largement qu'un petit bruit d'os écrasése fit entendre – et s'assit en tailleur, se redressant complètement. Roxas s'autorisa à parler.

« Bon sang Axel, comment tu fais pour être tout le temps à la bourre ?!

Le rouge darda un œil vitreux sur lui.

« Je dors, répondit-il d'un ton rendu bourru par le sommeil.

Ah, oui. Ça paraissait logique.

« Tu dors trop ! répliqua le blond en croisant les bras.

La position assise d'Axel lui permettait pour une fois de le regarder de haut, aussi Roxas ne s'en priva-t-il pas pour appuyer son propos. Cependant, Axel ne parut pas noter ceci, sûrement car il bâillait de nouveau en massant cette fois-ci sa joue de sa main. Ses pommettes portaient encore la légère coloration rouge qui témoignait de son sommeil dans un environnement un peu trop chaud.

« C'est fatiguant le Feu, Roxy, tu sais… dit-il finalement. C'est pas comme la Lumière qui _est_, le Feu il faut le porter. Et puis hier je me sentais pas bien et j'ai trop mal dormi…

Ponctuant élégamment ses paroles, il passa une main sous son tee-shirt pour se gratter le torse en mâchonnant dans le vide. Reconnaissant les signes de sa défaite – c'était d'ailleurs souvent le cas avec Axel – Roxas soupira de nouveau et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce pour tirer quelques vêtements – sous-vêtements et tenue similienne – de l'armoire du roux.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, vêtements en main, Axel était sorti du lit et se tenait debout, juste à côté de celui-ci.

« Tiens, enfile ç-

Les mains Roxas lâchèrent les vêtements qu'elles tenaient.

« -aaah.

Pause.

« Ax-Ax-Ax-_Axel_ ?!

L'être aux cheveux rouges se retourna vers lui, soustrayant son profil à sa vue.

« Bah oui, t'attendais qui ?

C'était bien la même voix grave, la même manière de se gratter le ventre et le crâne, mais… Axel n'avait pas ça sur la poitrine. Enfin, le torse. Définitivement **pas**.

« Roxy ? Ça va pas ?

- Je… Je crois que non. On a un souci. Tu…

Haussement de sourcil rouge.

« Je… ?

Pour toute réponse, le doigt d'un Roxas abasourdi désigna le torse de son vis-à-vis. Qui baissa les yeux. Puis, soudainement, il y eut un _Woosh !_

« Axel !

- Oui oui, désolé ! fit rapidement la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes en foulant vigoureusement du pied le vêtement qui avait pris feu à côté de lui.

S'ensuivit un petit moment de confusion où Roxas l'aida en jetant tous les textiles qui lui tombaient sous la main sous le pied vengeur. Puis un grand silence. Axel – ou ce qu'il en était actuellement – fixait la boule de tee-shirts à ses pieds tandis que Roxas le fixait lui – ou elle, enfin bref, l'être en face de lui. Il était même trop surpris pour blâmer le manque de contrôle de soi de son binôme.

Puis la crinière rousse bougea timidement, dévoilant le visage familier du maître du Feu. Ou presque. Roxas écarquilla les yeux.

_Même son visage… !_

Objectivement, il avait depuis longtemps reconnu qu'Axel était plutôt beau garçon. Il était grand et élancé, possédait des yeux captivants, un charmant sourire, une démarche attractive et les muscles solides nécessaires à l'utilisation du Feu et de ses chakrams lui donnaient belle allure. Oui, franchement, Axel était bel homme. Mais alors au féminin… Ses cheveux toujours aussi rouges dépossédés de gel ( réveil oblige ) frisaient légèrement et encadraient un visage moins anguleux aux pommettes délicieusement rondes. La féminité seyait à ravir à ce corps qu'il semblait redécouvrir. Il connaissait pourtant chaque détail de la silhouette de son partenaire, ce qui lui permit d'en noter chaque différence. La poitrine d'abord, bien sûr – Roxas détourna rapidement les yeux – et l'arrondi des hanches – la taille d'Axel était fine et sèche, typiquement masculine – et du haut des cuisses. Il n'en voyait pas vraiment plus à cause du pantalon mais ça lui suffisait. Il semblait aussi qu'Axelle – nom provisoire – était plus timide qu'Axel car une légère rougeur gênée colorait ses joues, certainement due à son examen minutieux. Elle enroula bras autour de sa poitrine, comme pour se cacher. Si avant ce geste paraissait un peu incongru à Roxas, il en comprenait dorénavant parfaitement l'enjeu. Et évitait de le fixer.

Malgré toutes ces différences, c'était bien Axel : c'étaient les mêmes yeux en amandes, étirés comme ceux d'un chat. C'étaient les mêmes cheveux rouges, aussi. Ceci n'avait pas changé. Soudain, la question vint à Roxas de se demander si Axel(le) était roux(rousse)… partout. Eurks. Horrifié de ses propres pensées, il préféra diriger rapidement ses yeux et son esprit vers quelque chose de moins… glissant. Comme savoir si Axelle était plus petite qu'Axel, par exemple. Ses yeux remontèrent donc doucement le long du corps féminin.

« Axel(le) !! s'écria-t-il brusquement. Tu saigne !

Il s'avança rapidement vers l'autre simili.

« Regarde ! Tu as du sang entre les jambes !

A ces mots Axelle sursauta, rougit, serra les cuisses et croisa les mains sous son ventre.

« Euuhm oui, marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux. C'est pas grave, d'accord ?

Roxas fixa sa… son… _vis-à-vis_, qui se mordait furieusement la lèvre inférieure – remarquant au passage que la pomme d'Adam d'Axel avait disparue – avec dubitation. Pas grave ? Toute blessure était importante, même s'ils avaient l'habitude d'en récolter – en vérité pas tant que ça, ils se débrouillaient vraiment bien. Les combats étaient certainement ce pourquoi Axel réservait tout son sérieux.

« C'est… féminin, ajouta Axelle pour se justifier.

- … t'es sûre ?

- Ah, ouais, fit Axelle en hochant la tête à la manière d'Axel, avec un rire nerveux.

- Ok… Et… Tu… Eer, tu ne pense pas que j'ai droit à quelques explications ?

Il entendit l'autre soupirer puis bouger. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Axelle était appuyée contre son bureau, bras et jambes de nouveau croisés, et fixait le sol avec application. Roxas la fixa silencieusement durant un petit moment avant qu'elle ne brise d'elle-même le silence, par le léger son de ses ongles grattant les courts cheveux de sa nuque, cachée par toute la masse de son épaisse chevelure rouge. Roxas suivit attentivement le mouvement de son bras qui se leva vers sa tête et la manière dont cela faisait bouger son ventre et ses hanches sous le tee-shirt.

C'était étrange de voir à quel point ses gestes habituels prenaient soudainement une dimension plus… gracieuse. Roxas se demanda si cette grâce perdurerait lorsqu'il redeviendrait un homme. Enfin, un simili masculin. Bref. Il pensa aussi que ça ne serait pas pour lui déplaire.

Puis Axel(le) prit la parole, le tirant de ses considérations esthétiques.

« Je… J'vous ai dit que mon ancien 'moi' s'appelait Aël, tu te rappelle ?

- Oui, mais ç-

- J'ai menti.

- Ah.

Première nouvelle. Bien, Roxas savait qu'Axel pouvait mentir, mais sur _ça_ ? Lui au contraire aurait tout essayé pour savoir qui il avait été. Mais Axel(le) continuait.

« En fait… c'était…

Axel(le) fit une moue contrariée. Visiblement, parler de ça ne l'enchantait guère. Mais Roxas voulait savoir et, ayant vu à ce qu'il avait _vu_, estimait qu'il en avait le droit. Il l'encouragea donc à reprendre, et Axel(le) soupira.

« Léa.

- … Pardon ?

- Mon ancien 'moi' s'appelait Léa, clarifia Axel(le).

- Ah.

Silence.

« Attends, _quoi ?! _

La rougeur sur les joues d'Axel – Léa -- ou son simili féminin – suffit à elle seule à lui prouver que non, ce n'était ni un mensonge ni une blague. Horreur.

« Mais non ! s'écria Roxas. Enfin tu…

Il fit un geste vertical de la main qui désigna la silhouette rousse de haut en bas.

« Tu _es_ un garçon ! Je le sais ! Je l'ai _vu_…! Je l'ai même _touché_ !

Oh que oui, vu le nombre de fois où Axel l'avait serré contre lui, enlacé d'un bras, ou encore effrontément exposé à la vue de son corps semi-dénudé… il n'avait pas pu se tromper !

« Comment ça s'fait que tu sois devenu une fille ? Et pourquoi avant t'étais un mec, si t'étais une fille ?

Axelle eut un demi-sourire un peu triste et baissa les yeux en dépliant ses bras pour accrocher sa main droite à son coude gauche. Cette position lui donnait l'air atrocement vulnérable.

« J'en sais pas vraiment plus que toi, Roxas… Mais ça s'est déjà produit… avant que tu n'arrives ici… que je devienne une fille, je veux dire.

- Oh.

Tandis que son cerveau travaillait à intégrer l'information, Roxas ne cessait de fixer Axel(le), qui pinça les lèvres.

« Ah.

- Ouais…

L'air gêné – embarrassé, troublé, perturbé, confus, et autres synonymes – d'Axel – Léa… ? – était… C'était plus que le blond ne pouvait en supporter. Alors il se contenta de fixer le renflement qui gonflait le haut de pyjama de son… sa… l'autre simili.

Preuve qu'ici ou ailleurs Mère Nature était reine…

_Et merde… !_

________

*sort prudemment la tête de son son bureau* Bon... Ma bêta m'a incendié pour avoir écrit ça ! Jusqu'à la fin elle a repoussé Lea pour Axel... Ce que je me suis empressée de reprendre. Ce pour quoi elle m'a promis maintes morts lentes et délicatement douloureuses... Je l'aime :D Donc bon, tout ça pour dire... elle a été méchante alors vous allez être charmant(e)s, n'est-ce pas ? (A)

La seconde idée vient de la pub pour les protections féminines... je pense que vous l'avez reconnue ;)

_.  
_

_Lyly_[**u**]

_.  
_


	24. 23 Cat

.

.

Cat :

_L'Abyssin _et son corps souple

_L'American Curl _et sa tête de rongeur

_Le Bobtail Japonais _et sa queue en fleur de chrysanthème

_Le Bombay _et ses airs de mini-panthère apprivoisée

_Le MainCoon_ et son caractère aussi doux que son opulente fourrure

_Le Persan _et ses superbes iris, uniques

_Le Scotthish fold _et ses oreilles pliées au bout arrondi

_Le Siamois_

_Le Tonkinois _et ses jolies couleurs

|---------------¤

L'American Curl était amusant et paraissait relativement câlin, de même que le Tonkinois qui avait en outre de superbes robes ( les honey mink ou platinium mink, par exemple ). Il avait sélectionné ce dernier car il était moins exclusif envers son maître que son cousin le Siamois, qui affichait une possessivité envers son maître qui le rendait agressif envers les autres, et donc dangereux pour son colocataire tout aussi possessif. Et tactile. La Tonkinois était plus sociable.

Cependant, il se sentait plus tenté par l'allure digne et attractive de l'Angora, l'allure de mini-fauve pelucheux du Persan ou l'exclusivité et la turbulence du Bombay. Dans tous les cas – séance de toilettage ou de câlins – ces animaux sauraient l'occuper et le détendre en cas d'absence d'Usagi-san, de coup de blues ou de travail fatiguant.

Quoique le Bobtail était également intéressant ; sa queue en forme de chrysanthème rajouterait un peu d'hospitalité à ce loft trop grand au propriétaire trop peu sociable.

_Cela dit, nous recevons très peu de visite, et uniquement de personnes qui connaissent le caractère de chien d'Usagi-san… _

Il y avait aussi le Main Coon, avec son allure unique, sa taille de petit chien et sa malléabilité psychologique sans égal. Sa croissance lente n'était pas un problème puisqu'Usagi-san avait nettement les moyens de lui fournir une nourriture appropriée pour vingt ans.

Songeur, Misaki fit défiler à coup de molette l'index des chats qu'il parcourait depuis plusieurs jours et jeta un coup d'œil sur la petite liste manuscrite qu'il avait compulsée. Tous ces chats le tentaient et en choisir un seul était difficile. Ils avaient tous l'air… très bien, très doux et… comment choisir auquel donner sa chance ?

Misaki savait d'ores et déjà que ç'allait être _son_ chat, et qu'Usagi-san ne s'en occuperait que lorsqu'il ne le pourrait pas lui-même ( sûrement très rarement donc ). Ça ne signifiait pas que l'animal ne serait pas aimé d'Usagi-san – celui-ci avait avoué souhaiter un animal autre que leur chien durant ses instants de solitude –, simplement que c'était le cadeau de Misaki et qu'à ce titre, ce serait à lui de s'en occuper et de veiller à son développement. Usagi-san avait dit que c'était quelque chose qui allait lui apprendre à devenir responsable. Misaki trouvait ça très ironique que ce soit un homme dormant avec trois ours en peluche et incapable de se faire à manger qui lui parle de responsabilité… mais bon.

Un autre de ses critères était bien sûr le prix, et aller se renseigner dessus l'aiderait amplement à faire son choix, mais Usagi-san le lui avait formellement défendu. Misaki soupira. S'il avait su, il aurait ajouté 'quelconque' à sa réponse. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il voulait un chat pour son anniversaire, il n'avait pas forcément pensé à un chat de race, avec papiers, puce et pédigrée à l'appui. Il voulait simplement un petit compagnon de jeux & câlins**.**

En même temps, il comprenait que l'écrivain ne voulait que lui faire plaisir de son mieux, et Usagi-san lésinait rarement sur les billets lorsque ça le concernait lui, son jeune colocataire – et amant. Et les motifs du romancier n'étaient pas infondés. Prendre un chat pure race était également l'assurance de réduire les risques de maladies, malformation et blessures, et donc de perte prématurée bien que ces félins soient souvent de physionomies plus même, les caractéristiques générales des races lui permettaient plus ou moins de choisir un compagnon avec la personnalité souhaitée – discrète, câlin, joueur, etc...

Misaki désirait un compagnon sociable et câlin, aimant jouer, car il voulait pouvoir le tripoter, le prendre dans ses bras et lui réclamer des câlins à volonté. Il se mordit la lèvre en revoyant l'image de ce chat géant et fourré au-delà des mots. Franchement, il craquerait vraiment pour le MainCoon… Un red délicat, ou un brun chocolat rayé de noir à la manière des paons… Un chaton, bien sûr, pour l'éduquer lui-même et lui donner les habitudes de la maison, mais sevré, évidemment. Peut-être une femelle… il fallait qu'il en parle au propriétaire des lieux, mais peut-être pourrait-ils essayer d'avoir des petits ? _0ooh, plein de petites boules de gros poils !_ Il avait vu nombre de photos sur Internet, et les chatons MainCoon étaient vraiment mignons ! Leurs six doigts à chaque pied leurs faisaient des bouts de pattes grotesques mais adorables. Et les touffes de poils de leurs queues et leurs oreilles étaient trop craquantes. En cas de portée, il n'y aurait qu'à réserver un coin du loft – dans sa chambre par exemple, bien assez grande pour un plus une, ou un plus six… – à la minette. Laquelle nécessiterait également un nom…

Le canapé s'affaissa soudainement, puis deux bras se nouèrent autour de sa taille. Le front de l'écrivain appuya un peu sur sa joue et il pencha la tête pour offrir son cou au baiser qui y fut déposé.

« Tu as fini ?

Un grognement ronchon lui répondit. Usagi-san posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il avait l'air épuisé, et l'était sûrement. Les cernes marquaient son visage. La _dead line_ était proche.

« Tu devrais aller dormir, conseilla Misaki en tournant la tête vers celle de l'écrivain.

Nouveau grognement.

« Pas envie.

_Mouais. Dis plutôt que tu préfère passer un peu de temps avec moi, même si ce n'est pas bon pour toi et que tu ne tiendrais même pas debout tout seul… _

Misaki sentit le poids de l'écrivain peser sur lui et glisser vers le bas. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, et sans lâcher sa taille, Usagi-san reposait sa tête contre son ventre, le nez enfoui dans ses vêtements.

« Et toi ? lui parvint sa voix étouffée.

Misaki tendit le bras pour attraper un coussin avant de répondre.

« Pas encore. Il y en a tellement…

Il glissa une main sous la tête de l'écrivain pour la soulever. Celui-ci ronchonna mais se laissa faire.

« Cependant je craquerais bien pour un MainCoon.

Misaki plaça le coussin sur le bras d'Usagi-san et le tint pendant que l'adulte reposait sa tête dessus. Il lâcha un petit son de satisfaction et Misaki, qui le sentit se détendre, sourit.

« Il a une fourrure vraiment incroyable et il peut peser jusqu'à 1okg ! Lui tout seul, ça fait environ deux fois les chats Européens…

- Hm…

Attendri, Misaki posa une main sur la tête de son… amant ( si si, il pouvait y arriver ! ). C'était rare pour lui d'oser de tels gestes, mais Usagi-san était si mignon… Il ressemblait à un enfant en manque d'affection. Ou à un chat. Sans les oreilles, bien sûr, ni la , pour cette dernière… Misaki rougit de ses propres pensées. Bref, un chat.

Il passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux argentés du romancier, qui soupira de nouveau. Ce simple son apporta un grand sentiment de satisfaction à Misaki, qui se sentit heureux de pouvoir contenter l'homme avec qi il vivait. À bien y réfléchir, ils ne se touchaient pas beaucoup en dehors de leurs étreintes, et même là Misaki n'y mettait pas vraiment de bonne volonté. Il se promit de travailler sur lui pour initier plus de contacts. Après tout, Usagi-san n'était pas une bête sauvage, il n'allait pas l'enfermer dans la chambre à chaque fois qu'il l'effleurerait. ( Il se contenterait sûrement de le balancer sur le canapé, comme leur première fois… ) Encouragé par les manifestations de contentement d'Usagi-san, il posa sa main sur l'arrondi du crâne du romancier et commença à lui gratouiller gentiment la tête.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de l'ordinateur portable, posé devant lui sur la table basse, et à sa liste pré-sélective.

Un nouveau coup d'œil à Usagi-san, déjà endormi sur ses cuisses et sous sa caresse, fit naître un sourire très doux sur ses lèvres.

Finalement, à quoi bon vouloir un chaton dont le pedigree pesait plus lourd qui lui alors qu'il avait le plus câlin des compagnons ? À bien y réfléchir, Usagi-san aussi était câlin et joueur – taquin, il était prêt à lui faire autant de câlins qu'il le réclamait, et il se laisserait tripoter quand Misaki le voudrait…

**_______**

Piouff, j'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire mais j'ai beaucoup aimé le faire. Et au final j'en suis plutôt satisfaite =) Une petite touche grivoise pour la fin, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher (A) Mais ça colle plutôt bien au manga, non ?

_Lyly_[**u**]

.


	25. 24 No Time

.

.

No Time :

Hyoga devait habituellement penser à beaucoup de choses.

Sa mère. Sa douce et froide mère, perdue dans la cale d'un navire au beau milieu d'une mer presque gelée. Sa mère était belle, même figée dans la froide et blanche intemporalité de la mort. Cette eau presque gelée conservait l'éclat sanguin de la rose rouge qu'il ne manquait jamais de lui apporter et qui contrastait presque violemment avec la blancheur de sa peau. Sa mère était magnifique. Et morte.

Sa formation. Il ne s'estimait pas le plus malchanceux des Chevaliers. Ikki avait du par exemple subir la sienne sur l'Île de la Mort. Lui avait au moins su qu'il n'en mourrait pas s'il échouait. Enfin, parfois. Ç'avait été dur et éprouvant, bien sûr. On ne devenait pas Chevalier d'un simple claquement de doigts. Il fallait souffrir, apprendre, souffrir, comprendre l'appris, et souffrir trois fois plus après. Parfois il avait cru que son esprit allait lâcher avant son corps, d'autres que ce serait organisme qui abdiquerait définitivement à tout instant, et à d'autres encore, il voulait simplement mourir. Malgré tout, le Seigneur Crystal était doux et bon, et le soutenait à chaque instant.

Ce sujet-là amenait forcément le suivant : Ses Maîtres. Le Seigneur Crystal, qu'il avait tué. Camus, qu'il avait gelé. Et lui, le flocon noir parmi la neige…

Athéna. Sa vie. Ces deux sujets-là étaient étroitement liés, car sa vie appartenait à Athéna. Et Hyoga ne trouvait pas grand-chose à penser là-dessus. Car quelque soit l'avenir qu'il s'imaginait, les projets qu'il faisait – ses études, un appartement, un boulot peut-être – tout revenait à Athéna. Il devait ses pouvoirs à Athéna et devrait tout abandonner pour les mettre au service d'Athéna, car sa vie appartenait à Athéna.

Et Shun. Shun était le plus léger de ses sujets de réflexion. Le plus agréable. Shun lui-même était agréable. Tant physiquement que mentalement. C'était reposant d'être auprès de lui. Il pouvait parler calmement sans se demander ce qu'il devait dire ou taire. Le jeune homme portait rarement de jugements ou ne les exprimait pas s'il sentait qu'ils risquaient de poser discorde. Shun était délicat, et rassurant. Près de lui, les autres sujets de réflexions de Hyoga s'effaçaient et il ne pensait plus qu'à Shun, le plus léger d'entre tous. Pour autant, ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était le plus joyeux.

Car Shun était un Chevalier de Bronze d'Athéna. Donc, tout comme lui, au service d'Athéna. Partout. Tout le temps. Toujours. Les Chevaliers n'avaient pas le temps d'avoir une vie – privée ou non. C'était subsidiaire, pour eux.

Hyoga aurait bien voulu cesser de penser, et agir. Avec Shun, par exemple.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il avait trop de choses auxquelles penser.

__________

Rappel : Tous les personnages de _Saint Seya _alias_ Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque_, ainsi que les évènements mentionnés dans l'histoire, appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Mes seuls remerciements seront vos reviews ! ;)

_Lyly_[**u**]


	26. 25 Trouble lurking

.

.

Trouble lurking :

La soirée plutôt douce en ce milieu d'automne incitait aux sorties. Ils étaient rassemblés au bord d'un verre, installés autour d'une petite table reléguée au fond de la pièce, et maintenant que leur compagne aux cheveux rose était rentrée en prétextant des recherches avec Tsunade-sama le lendemain, sirotaient tranquillement leurs verres d'alcool doux, assis côte à côte, si près qu'ils sentaient la chaleur de l'autre. Ce genre de proximité ne les dérangeait plus ; ils avaient remarqué que partager autre chose que des coups, des ennemis et des nuits de garde dans la forêt était, somme toute, assez agréable, tant et si bien qu'ils étaient dorénavant presque inséparables, et ce même leurs jours de congés.

Seuls les légers bruits de leurs gorgées rompaient le silence. Ça ne gênait plus réellement ses coéquipiers, qui avaient appris que ses silences n'exprimaient pas forcément l'indifférence ou le mépris. Lorsqu'il avait compris que c'était davantage de la timidité et du manque d'estime de soi, Naruto avait juré de l'en sortir. Sakura devait avouer qu'il y arrivait plutôt bien, Sasuke ayant sourit et rit huit fois au cours du dernier mois écoulé.

Soudain, Naruto releva les yeux de son verre et s'éclaira légèrement la gorge. « Tu sais…

- Hm ?

- La petite kunoïchi de Suna qu'on a rencontré la dernière fois…

Devant le silence de son partenaire, il fixa les carreaux de la fenêtre par laquelle il voyait la nuit s'épaissir doucement et reprit tout doucement.

« Elle t'aime bien, je crois.

Sasuke but lentement une gorgée du liquide ambré de son verre avant de le reposer en faisant la moue. « C'est pas trop mon truc, les femmes ninjas.

Etonné, Naruto haussa les sourcils et reporta son attention sur le brun. « Elles te font peur, peut-être ?

- Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les filles. Elles passent leur temps à vouloir me sauter dessus en piaillant.

- Oh oui, la vie de sex-symbol est siiii difficile ! ricana son compagnon. Quelle torture !

- Je ne rigole pas, insista Sasuke en le regardant dans les yeux.

Naruto fit la moue, concédant d'être un peu sérieux. Sasuke paraissait l'être, lui. « Sakura, pourtant…

- C'est différent. Je la connais depuis nos treize ans et c'est un membre de mon équipe. Pas vraiment une fille.

Naruto se retint de dire que la jeune femme avait pourtant eu… un développement très féminin.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa.

Le brun haussa les épaules. Malgré tout leur rapprochement, il restait encore quelques zones d'ombre. Et c'était tant mieux, car tout connaître de quelqu'un devait être sans doute très ennuyeux. Naruto se détourna de lui et but quelques gorgées de son cocktail.

« Alors quel est ton type de fille ?

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment.

Pas vraiment ? Ça voulait dire quoi, ça ? « Tu n'as jamais flashé sur une fille ? Même rapidement ? Croisée dans la rue, aperçue de loin… N'importe qui !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard de biais. Surpris, Naruto le regarda fixement. Finalement, Sasuke se détourna et se reconcentra sur son verre majoritairement vide.

« Il y a… cette personne, je crois.

- Oh ! » Naruto se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire trop largement. Alors Sasuke Uchiwa avait quelqu'un dans son cœur ? C'était surprenant ! Et intriguant. Soudainement, Naruto voulut tout savoir de la personne qui retenait l'attention du fier Uchiwa, maître du Sharigan… « Comment est-elle ?

- Eh bien… » Sasuke sembla réfléchir un instant. « Elle est… pleine de vie. Oui, c'est ça. Pleine de vie. C'est ce qui semble le mieux la caractériser. Toujours à bouger, parler, faire quelque chose.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt de la suractivité ? fit Naruto en buvant un peu de son verre.

- Oui, peut-être. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne comprends pas tout. Sa personnalité est assez… chaotique, pour moi. On ne pense pas du tout de la même manière. En fait, on ne se ressemble même pas du tout.

Naruto fit la moue en pensant que ça prévoyait de bonnes engueulades. Connaissant le caractère de feu qu'avait le petit brun… Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il maîtrisait le Katon comme personne !

« À quoi elle ressemble ?

- … elle fait à peu près ma taille. Cheveux blonds ; yeux bleus. Un très joli bleu, d'ailleurs.

- C'est tout ?

- … Oui.

Eh ben. Même en amour, Sasuke Uchiwa restait Sasuke Uchiwa… Naruto n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un s'attarder aussi peu sur l'objet des ses douces inclinations

« Elle habite ici ?

- Oui.

Bien, ça réduisait la liste. Déjà le critère de taille, car Sasuke avaient bien grandi – comme eux tous, en définitif, ils n'allaient pas conserver leurs corps de treize ans indéfiniment – et la plupart des filles le regardaient à présent d'en-dessous. Ensuite la description physique ; les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds ( couvents assortis aux peaux pâles, d'ailleurs ) étaient rares dans la région. Il en était un parfait exemple, et se sentait parfois bien seul au milieu de tous ces bruns – Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, Tenten, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee, Iruka-senseï, et il en passait.

Mais il lui manquait néanmoins un critère très important pour sa recherche.

« Je la connais ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer son verre presque vide d'un air contemplatif. Naruto attendit patiemment la réponse. Cela dit, si Sasuke réfléchissait aussi longtemps, elle était probablement négative. Naruto ne connaissait pas tant de monde que ça à Konoha, surtout vu comment les adultes le fuyaient…

Finalement, Sasuke finit son verre cul sec puis se tourna vers lui. Pourtant habitué au comportement de son ami, Naruto se sentit presque gêné de l'intensité avec laquelle ce dernier le fixa. Longtemps, en plus. Puis il répondit, d'une voix troublée mais sincère.

« Normalement, oui. Très bien, même.

Hum… Une blonde aux yeux bleus qu'il connaissait très bien – donc qu'il devait croiser assez souvent, et avec qui il avait peut-être même bien discuté – vivant à Konoha… Eh bien, ça ne laissait pas beaucoup de marge.

Ayant fini son verre, Sasuke se leva. Il s'empressa donc de terminer le sien, d'une longue gorgée qui lui assécha la langue, puis se leva pour le suivre. Le nuit était tombée dehors, et depuis un certain temps s'ils se fiaient à son épaisseur. Ça devait déjà être le cas lorsque Sakura les avait quittés. Ils marchèrent doucement en profitant de l'agréable fraîcheur nocturne, silencieusement. Leurs pas se dirigèrent doucement vers le bâtiment de Naruto, réaffecté à un bâtiment de ninjas communautaire. Naruto appréciait tout particulièrement ces moments silencieux partagés côte à côte ; aucun mot pour commettre une erreur, aucun geste complexe, juste cette présence amicale juste à côté, sereine et presque complice.

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Naruto et restèrent un instant à se fixer, embarrassés, à se fixer l'un l'autre ou les alentours silencieusement. Naruto savait que Sasuke devait, lui, aller encore plus loin, pousser jusqu'au quartier du clan Uchiwa. Lorsqu'il y pensait, il trouvait que l'Hokage était cruelle de laisser le jeune homme habiter seul dans ces maisons immensément vides, et où son frère avait assassiné toute leur famille excepté le petit dernier. Orphelin, Naruto ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse vouloir décimer toute sa famille…

Sasuke releva la tête vers lui, et ouvrit la bouche. Sûrement pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Mais Naruto le coupa.

« Dis-moi Sasuke, …

- Hm ?

- La fille que t'aime bien, ce serait pas un garçon par hasard ?

Sur le coup, Sasuke referma la bouche avec un bruit audible de choc de dents et détourna les yeux. Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant avec amusement. Il était si rare de surprendre Sasuke… il fallait en profiter. Il avança un peu, mine de rien. « Une personne blonde et aux yeux bleus, de ta taille – franchement, tu me crois assez bête pour ne pas réaliser qu'aucune fille ne fait ta taille ? Et que je suis la seule personne à qui tu parle à convenir à cette description ?

Les lèvres de Sasuke se pincèrent et Naruto sut qu'il avait touché juste. Il savoura ce sentiment pendant un long moment. Après tout ce temps… Si Sasuke ne fuyait pas – et il ne le laisserait pas fuir…

En face de lui, le brun n'avait pas bougé et le regardait de biais, comme pour jauger sa réaction. Il lui sourit gentiment et haussa un sourcil.

« Je suis pas vraiment un expert, mais là normalement c'est le moment où celui qui vient de se déclarer embrasse l'autre.

- Je ne me suis pas déclaré.

Ah, oui, forcément, le caractère Uchiwa n'allait pas disparaître comme ça… Néanmoins, Naruto ne fit que sourire plus grand, plus fort.

« Alors tu ne vas pas m'embrasser ?

- … Si.

Sasuke se rapprocha un peu, presque timidement, en le regardant de biais. Amusé, Naruto s'avança jusqu'à presque coller leurs corps.

« Là, tu vois ?

- Hm, ouais…

- Bien. Alors maintenant, tu…

Les lèvres du brun le coupèrent avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase. Il accepta sans broncher sa mise au silence et leva une main pour attirer celle de Sasuke sur sa hanche. La sienne resta ensuite sur l'avant-bras de son compagnon pendant que leur échange s'approfondissait.

Lorsqu'il se recula, Naruto souriait. Sasuke aussi. Ils se regardèrent un moment, un peu étonnés de l'avancée de leur relation, puis Naruto détourna brièvement les yeux et exerça une légère pression sur le bras de son ami – amant ?

« Tu montes ?

Malgré ses réflexions, il n'avait jamais osé demander à Sasuke s'il voulait monter et passer la nuit chez lui, histoire qu'il se sente moins seul et moins… isolé, ou délaissé – quelque chose comme ça, quoi. Peut-être par peur de ce que cela pouvait inaugurer, ou impliquer. Maintenant…

« Hm, ouais.

Naruto sourit joyeusement, puis plus timidement comme son regard s'égarait sur la bouche du brun. Un demi-sourire s'y épanouit bientôt, et il grogna de voir Sasuke se moquer de lui. C'était pas sa faute, d'abord ! Lorsque l'autre commença à ricaner, il l'attira par la manche vers l'entrée de son immeuble.

Sasuke se laissa entraîner avec bonne volonté. Finalement, ç'avait été beaucoup de troubles pour rien… Naruto l'avait ridiculement bien pris, et avait même fait plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Néanmoins, ce n'avait peut-être été que reculer pour mieux et se retrouver acculé, car il sentait que les vrais ennuis allaient commencer…

Emporté par sa bonne humeur, Naruto dérapa légèrement sur une marche. Son trousseau de clefs lui échappa et l'objet retomba avec un bruit de métal cliquetant alors que le blond s'affalait sur son compagnon, qui eut juste le temps de tendre un bras pour leur éviter de dévaler tout le palier.

… maintenant.

________

_Lyly_[**u**]


	27. 26 Tears

.

Tears :

Il ne vit rien venir.

Cette femme – exécrable de ce qu'il venait d'en voir – se saisit de la tasse de thé et en jeta le contenu sur Watanuki.

Il vit le liquide être projeté hors de la tasse, s'élever dans les airs et venir s'écraser sur le visage offert de Watanuki. Quelques gouttelettes giclèrent lors du contact, mais la plus grande part du liquide s'écrasa contre la peau claire du médium. Et ses yeux. Ses yeux si bleus, si grands et si… ouverts.

Il entendit Kohané-chan crier mais ne voyait que ce liquide bouillant qui entrait dans les yeux de l'autre garçon. Il le vit rencontrer – brûler – la paupière, l'iris, la pupille, la rétine, la cornée, s'insinuer autour du globe oculaire pour s'attaquer au chairs internes et peut-être même au nerf optique.

Il le vit brûler, blesser. Peut-être causer des dommages irréparables.

Cécité totale. Irrémédiable. Watanuki aveugle à vie.

Ce fut cette pensée qui le fit bouger. Il devait protéger Watanuki. C'était son rôle. L'éloigner des dangers. Les encaisser à sa place si besoin. Le sauver.

Il s'avança vers le jeune homme et s'empara de son poignet avec autorité. Kohane-chan lui indiqua la direction de la salle de bain et il s'y dirigea rapidement, traînant derrière lui le médium silencieux. Choqué. Et blessé.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il convenait de faire en réalité. Il savait juste que ce thé _ne devait_ _pas_ rester dans ses yeux. L'eau bouillante ne valait rien aux yeux. Une pointe de colère recouvrit son anxiété. Cette femme était odieuse. Si Watanuki perdait l'usage de ses yeux par sa faute, il se jurait de lui arracher les siens. Ses ongles suffiraient sûrement, et Yûko saurait certainement quoi faire pour les implanter en Watanuki, et lui serait prêt à payer le prix qu'il faudrait**.**

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bains. Sans prendre garde au décor, il fit s'asseoir Watanuki sur le coin du yutori et saisit son bras qui appuyait sur ses yeux pour l'écarter de son visage.

La vision de ces larmes brûlantes qui coulaient de ses yeux clos pour dévaler le visage atrocement pâle de son ami le statufia sur place.

Il se reprit néanmoins rapidement et le pria de ne pas se frotter les yeux s'il te plaît, je vais arranger ça, surtout ne frotte pas. Watanuki acquiesça vaguement, il lâcha son bras et se mit en quête d'une serviette propre. Il en trouva dans un meuble mural et la trempa abondamment d'eau froide.

Sans l'essorer, il revint vers Watanuki et signala sa présence d'un léger toucher dans une de ses paumes. Il lui demanda – ordonna – de lever la tête, et ouvre les yeux. Garde-les ouverts. Il savait que ça faisait mal, aussi posa-t-il sa main sur le front de Watanuki pour placer ses doigts sur ses paupières et les maintenir ouvertes. Il déposa la serviette trempée sur les yeux ouverts du medium. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul instinctif mais il l'anticipa et réussit tout de même à couvrir les yeux de son compagnon. Il appuyant doucement sur la compresse trempée pour qu'elle reste en place et fit remonter l'autre dans ses courts cheveux noirs. Certains étaient mouillés. Watanuki grimaça et siffla douloureusement.

« Ça brûle, dit-il.

Il le savait. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il se contenta d'adoucir le contact de sa main sur sa petite tête et d'envelopper le corps du blessé de son regard sombre. Imaginant l'eau froide chasser le liquide bouillant… espérant.

Soudain, le medium releva la tête vers lui, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse voir tout son visage. Ses lèvres pincées, sa peau d'une pâle couleur crème, ses joues humides d'eaux, ses cheveux noirs coincés sous les extrémités de la compresse…

Ces larmes froides qui coulaient de ses yeux cachés par un pauvre pansement et dévalaient son visage atrocement vulnérable.

Il le vit si vulnérable et immobile, délicate offrande aveugle à son regard, si fragile lorsqu'on avait l'habitude de le voir sautiller, bondir, jacasser et s'énerver sans cesse.

Beaucoup de choses – de sentiments – se bousculèrent alors en lui. Celui qui domina fut la colère. La haine. Pure.

Dômeki se mit à haïr la mère de Kohane-chan, le thé et les liquides de manière générale.

Car il ne voulait plus jamais voir de larmes sur le visage de Watanuki.

_________

Cette scène avec la mère de Kohané-chan m'a vraiment choquée, et je voulais écrire dessus. J'ai presque crié lorsqu'elle a jeté ce thé brûlant au visage de Watanuki, c'est tellement violent ! Tellement plus pernicieux qu'une gifle ou un coup… Sa mère est vraiment odieuse.

En revanche, j'ai été ravie de la promptitude de Dômeki. Aaaah, Dômeki *yeux en cœur* Franchement, que ferai Watanuki sans lui ? *soupir* La violence de ses pensées peut choquer, j'en suis consciente, mais ne penserez-vous pas quelque chose de semblable si on faisait ça à quelqu'un que vous aimez ? Personnellement j'aurais pu aller très loin pour ma meilleure amie…

_Lyly_[**u**]


	28. 27 Foreign

.

.

Foreign :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu vas voir, sourit l'autre garçon. Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer.

Il retint une moue dubitative. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne croyait pas son Roi – il était très compétent dans son imbécilité – mais… eh bien justement, Yuuri était un peu con sur les bords. Alors oui, il croyait son Roi, le Maoh, mais de là à faire confiance à la personne… Les mazoku de la famille Belfield étaient réputés pour leur caractère têtu après tout…

Yuuri le vit et roula des yeux.

« Allez Wolfram ! Je suis ton roi, ton fiancé et ton ami… ça implique une certaine dose de confiance, non ? Je t'assure que c'est pas dangereux !

- Quand bien même ça le serait, ce n'est pas cela qui m'ennuie.

- Oui, bien sûr, le grand Wolfram von Belfield n'a jamais peur de rien ! ironisa Yuuri. Mais alleeez…!

Wolfram décala son bassin et releva le menton. « Non.

Yuuri fronça les sourcils et fit la moue. Wolfram retint un air victorieux ; n'était pas né celui qui ferait plier un Belfield !

Puis l'expression du brun se modifia. « Tu vas participer et y mettre de la bonne volonté, Wolfram. C'est un ordre du Maoh !

… sauf le Maoh, évidemment… Et il ne pouvait rien contre ça.

Mais pour bien montrer son mécontentement, il soupira fort. Bruyamment.

« Bien. » Il s'assit sur le bord de leur lit et croisa les jambes – sans décroiser les bras, bien sûr. « Que dois-je faire ?

Yuuri sourit largement et joignit ses mains aux doigts écartés en se penchant légèrement en avant.

« Fermer les yeux !

Après un énième regard circonspect et un nouveau soupir, Wolfram s'exécuta. Après tout, c'était un ordre de son Maoh. Bien sûr, le fait que le susnommé fut également son fiancé n'entrait _absolument pas_ en compte.

« Tu les fermes bien, hein ?

Ne pas soupirer ( encore )… « Oui Yuuri. Je ne vois rien.

Il entendit Yuuri s'affairer, certainement à ouvrir la petite boîte en gros carton orné de fleurs imprimées sur fond rose pâle et d'un ruban doré et à en sortir son contenu, puis quelques pas qui se rapprochèrent.

« Ouvre un peu la bouche. Doucement.

- Yuuri… ?

- Shhht, chuchota le brun d'une voix prometteuse. Ne t'inquiète pas Wolfram. Tu vas aimer. Allez, ouvre la bouche.

Wolfram s'exécuta malgré sa suspicion, et son intuition qu'il devait être ridicule ainsi. Puis quelque chose de tiède se pressa contre ses lèvres. Il ouvrit un peu plus la bouche, docilement, laissant ses lèvres suivre la forme arrondie de l'élément. Il y avait quelque chose de presque brûlant et fluide dessus, qui se colla à son palais comme un filme sucré et suave. Ses lèvres touchèrent soudain ce qu'il identifia comme les doigts de Yuuri et il stoppa son avancée.

« Croque, fit la voix basse et chaude du Maoh. Doucement…

Il était étrange constater à quel point s'en remettre à Yuuri était facile. Il n'ordonnait pas mais conseillait, avec une voix telle que Wolfram ne pouvait qu'obtempérer. Ainsi, il tâta prudemment des dents. La surface tiède et recouverte de ce fluide épais à la saveur corsée, à la fois sucrée et amère, était ferme mais pas dure.

Prenant garde aux doigts de son Roi, il mordit dans la pâte tiède qui céda facilement, et gémit de surprise lorsque ses dents rencontrèrent une surface froide qui lui donna l'impression que des filaments glacés remontaient jusqu'à ses gencives.

« Doucement, je te l'avais dit… Tu es toujours si impatient…

Ah, il ne perdait rien pour attendre, ce roi qui profitait du fait qu'il ait la bouche pleine pour l'empêcher de répliquer !

« Allez, croque entièrement. Après tu la frotte doucement contre ta langue en la retournant régulièrement.

Wolfram souffla doucement par le nez avant de s'exécuter, histoire de respirer un peu. Il enfonça doucement ses dents dans la substance ferme, humide et glacée, soulagé de ne pas ressentir à nouveau cette désagréable sensation gelée. Franchement, y avait des trucs bizarres sur Terre !

Une fois sectionnée, la chose roula sur sa langue. Il s'en servit pour l'y déplacer, doucement, comme demandé par son mazoku. Cette substance froide s'étala sur sa langue en une douce saveur fraîche et sucrée, qui contrastait avec le goût puissant et presque trop fort qui persistait sur son palais, et qu'il retrouva en faisant rouler la gourmandise – ça ne pouvait être que ça. L'enveloppe chaude ressortait également de la froidure de l'intérieur et… après test, il dut avouer que c'était assez bon. La chose froide fondait sur sa langue, se mélangeant au fluide amer. Ce mélange de saveurs et de chaleur… Il n'avait pas l'habitude de manger des choses comme ça à Shinmakoku et c'était très surprenant mais pas désagréable.

« Tu aimes ? intervint la voix de Yuuri.

Le blond pouvait sans mal se figurer ses grands yeux bruns fixés sur lui, curieux et impatients, comme un enfant – leur fille, Greta – l'aurait fait. Incapable de parler, il hocha positivement la tête avec un bruit de gorge. Cela sembla suffire, puisque son souverain enchaîna :

« C'est une friandise de chez moi. Ça s'appelle une profiterole. Le truc froid c'est de la glace. Parfum vanille. C'est une graine qui pousse dans les îles chaudes de mon monde.

Bien, alors la _glas parphin vaneelhe_ fondait sur sa langue, et il aimait ça. Wolfram décida qu'il aimait les _prophiteraul._ C'était bon.

Lorsque Yuuri reprit sa parole, sa voix était un peu différente. Un peu… altérée.

« Tu as du chocolat sur la bouche…

Puis il ne laissa pas le temps à Wolfram de répondre, mais celui-ci ne s'en occupa pas tellement. Les lèvres de Yuuri récoltaient le _shaukola_ sur les siennes, et il y eut même quelques coups de langue pour être sûr de tout récupérer. Un peu vers l'intérieur de ses lèvres. Derrière lesquelles fondait toujours la _glas_, et même si maintenant dans sa bouche tout était froid, lui était suffisamment chaud pour tous les _prophiteraul _du monde de Yuuri.

Lorsque Wolfram ouvrit les yeux, il avait le souffle un peu coupé et le regard que posait son fiancé aux joues rougies sur lui fit s'accélérer son cœur.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que Yuuri ne prenne la parole. Wolfram en profita pour avaler le contenu de sa bouche.

« Il en reste encore la moitié, fit le Terrien en désignant la demi-profiterole tenue entre ses doigts.

Wolfram se contenta de sourire et espéra qu'il y avait encore plein de choses bizarres, inconnues et étrangères dans le monde de Yuuri…

* * * *

Rappel : Tous les personnages de _Kyou kara Maoh_, ainsi que les évènements mentionnés dans l'histoire originale, appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Mes seuls remerciements seront vos reviews ! ;)

_Lyly_[**u**]

.


	29. 28 Sorrow

.

.

Sorrow :

Tous les matins, Riff voyait la hideuse cicatrice qui barrait l'intérieur de son poignet. Ce n'était plus qu'un trait fin, blanc sur la chair déjà pâle, qui attestait de son acte. Il savait la profondeur de la blessure, et que la cicatrice ne partirait jamais. Pas besoin d'être médecin pour savoir ça. Pour le restant de sa vie, il porterait la trace de son désespoir. Riff haïssait cette cicatrice il s'empressait toujours de cacher ce poignet en fermant cette manche en premier, avant même de relever le col empesé de sa chemise.

La matinée de Riff était très ordonnée. Il se levait, se lavait à la serviette, s'habillait soigneusement car le majordome du Comte Hargreaves se devait d'être impeccable, encore plus lorsque le Comte se nommait Cain. Ce dernier se montrait exigeant, et Riff avait depuis longtemps compris que ça n'avait rien à voir avec son âge d'enfant, même alors.

Riff savourait rigoureusement tout le temps que durait ce rituel bien ordonné, car ces instants étaient empreints d'un silence qu'il ne retrouvait jamais durant la journée. Il fallait toujours marcher, vérifier, gérer, parler, ordonner, penser, et il ne retrouvait jamais cette douce quiétude silencieuse du matin. Il vérifiait soigneusement sa tenue dans les moindres détails, de ses cheveux aux plis du pantalon en passant par la cravate, puis il commençait son service.

Cela commençait par s'en aller acheter des fruits frais. Présent à l'ouverture du marché, il choisissait avec soin les meilleurs fruits, aidé par les maraîchers qui réservaient une partie de leur meilleure marchandise pour le fameux Comte des Poisons. Puis il revenait aux cuisines pour préparer le petit déjeuner du Comte, tâche qui n'incombait qu'à lui. N'aurait-il pas été majordome qu'elle aurait tout de même été son privilège. Il s'activait donc, pressant les oranges et citrons, grillant le pain, cuisant le porridge qui se gonflait de lait. Les bruits de la cuisine, le frottement du tissu de ses vêtements, le son du lait épais qui frémissait, du pain croustillant en durcissant, du jus exsudant des agrumes écrasés l'odeur du lait sucré de roux, du pain grillé, des agrumes acidulés, des marmelades ouvertes : tout ceci éveillait ses sens avec lenteur et douceur, afin d'affronter une énième journée éprouvante.

Puis il disposait sur le plateau les toasts tièdes et rôties et leurs marmelades, le jus de fruits frais, l'assiette de porridge chaud, les couverts utiles. Plateau en main, il remontait jusqu'à sa chambre, par laquelle il passait pour arriver dans celle du Comte.

C'était la dernière partie du rituel. Celle qu'il préférait. La plus belle à ses yeux. La plus douce. Riff déposait le plateau sur un des petits meubles qui portaient des lampes de chevet, ouvrait les rideaux et finalement réveillait son maître. Celui-ci reposait souvent sur le flanc, les bras enlacés autour de son oreiller, une jambe remontée ou pendant hors du lit. Ça manquait horriblement de classe pour un noble de son rang, et Riff le trouvait toujours adorable lorsqu'il dormait. De même qu'au petit déjeuner, lors de ces instants où ils n'étaient pas encore totalement investis de leurs rôles, le comte Cain faisait vraiment ses quatorze ans.

Penché par-dessus lui, le majordome secouait et touchait doucement le jeune homme pour le tirer de ses profonds sommeils. Puis il l'appelait gentiment, lui laissant le temps d'émerger. Il aimait tout particulièrement le voir s'éveiller, détailler ses premiers gestes, observer son visage endormi et chiffonné de repos. Il le regardait ouvrir ses beaux yeux de péché, faire une moue en réalisant qu'il était déjà l'heure de se lever, refermer les yeux avec un grognement et s'étirer comme un petit chat.

Malgré la fraîcheur des nuits londoniennes, les pommettes du jeune Comte était souvent colorées d'un joli rose qui lui donnait un air enfantin auquel Riff ne résistait que difficilement. L'adulte ressentait une faiblesse toute particulière pour cette pose qu'affectait presque toujours son maître, lorsque la chemise de nuit couvrant ses cuisses dénudait ses jambes emmêlées et que le jeune homme s'appuyait sur un bras pour se frotter le visage de sa seconde main. C'était une attitude qui reflétait toute sa fragilité, habituellement si bien cachée.

De manière générale, Riff devait avouer qu'il adorait son maître. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on pût dire tant de mauvaises choses sur l'adolescent dont la stature délicate s'allait si parfaitement à ces yeux émeraude pailletés d'or. Ces yeux là l'avaient séduit sans attendre, lui, même remplis de larmes. Il ne vivait désormais que pour servir leur propriétaire, et s'y employait de son mieux.

Lorsque le comte s'était confortablement calé contre ses coussins reformés, le majordome se saisissait de la serviette qu'il déposait sur les genoux croisés de l'adolescent, avant de prendre le plateau à l'envers pour l'y placer à son tour. Son Lord le remerciait d'un « Merci Riff » assorti à l'un de ces sourires doux qui n'étaient destinés qu'à lui et Miss Mary, et entamait le plateau avec bonne volonté, profitant des seules douceurs qui lui étaient permises dans la vie : son petit-déjeuner.

Respectueusement silencieux, Riff se tenait alors à côté du lit de l'adolescent, et l'observait manger avec appétit, espérant à chaque fois se voir retourner un plateau entièrement vide. Il trouvait son maître trop frêle par rapport à tout ce qui s'imposait à lui. Malheureusement, et malgré toute son application ( et les sérieux progrès qu'il avait dû faire en cuisine ) il ne parvenait pas à étoffer cette grande silhouette noueuse.

Ensuite, Lord Cain se douchait et Riff descendait rapidement pour déposer la vaisselle utilisée aux bons soins des domestiques occupant les cuisines avant de remonter préparer la tenue du jour de son Maître. Un peu déstabilisé par le vacarme dont il échappait, il regagnait la sérénité intime de la chambre du Comte avec soulagement. Il s'introduisait alors dans la salle de bains de l'adolescent et finissait de le laver, ou ce dernier se présentait alors à lui enroulé dans sa serviette, le corps trempé. Riff s'employant alors à le sécher entièrement et délicatement, n'oubliant aucun centimètre de peau. Le jeune homme se laissait manipuler sans broncher, ses yeux mi-clos suivant vaguement les déplacements de son homme de main.

Les cicatrices balafrant le dos pâle de l'adolescent étaient l'objet d'un soin tout particulier. Il était le seul autorisé à y toucher. Il savait à quel point son maître haïssait son dos, notamment à cause de la laideur de ses cicatrices. Lui ne les trouvait pourtant pas laides l'entière personne de son maître n'aurait su être repoussante. Ces cicatrices, Riff connaissait leur nombre et leur emplacement par cœur. Droites, courtes ou longues, obliques ou parallèles. Les marques du supplice de l'enfant du péché gravées dans sa chair. Si différentes de la sienne, elles trahissaient pourtant le même désespoir, la même souffrance, le même mal-être. Ils avaient tous deux souffert, physiquement, mentalement, au point d'avoir été aux portes de la mort.

Lorsque Riff avait fini de lacer ses chaussures et qu'il se redressait, le Comte levait les yeux vers lui et lui souriait avec douceur. « Merci Riff.

- My Lord, répondait-il en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

Un bref éclat de rire lui répondait parfois, et il relevait la tête pour voir son maître lui lancer une dernière œillade malicieuse avant de disparaître derrière un des battants de la grande porte de bois sculpté. Et Riff souriait, irrémédiablement conquis par cet adolescent si ostensiblement tentateur et provocant.

La cicatrice sur le poignet de Riff poignet ne ressemblait jamais plus à un vague souvenir que lorsqu'il se tenait près de l'enfant qui était devenu son maître.

* * *

J'aime énormément ce 'couple', dont on ne sait si c'est du yaoi ou autre chose de plus fort... C'est un superbe manga, avec plein de matériel pour des réflexions^^

Reviews ?^^

_Lyly_[**u**]

.


	30. 29 Happiness

.

Happiness :

En cas d'absence de mission, Axel et Roxas se rendaient sur le Clocher de la Cité du Crépuscule, le plus souvent armés d'une glace à l'eau de mer chacun. Pas cette fois-ci cependant. Etendus de tout leur long, les bras croisés sous la tête pour la surélever un peu, ils observaient le ciel, la ville en contrebas, les nuages, les couleurs du crépusculeen silence.

Apaisé par l'ambiance et la respiration d'Axel juste à côté, Roxas commençait à s'endormir doucement lorsque le roux parla.

« J'suis en manque.

Clignant des yeux, Roxas se concentra pour émerger rapidement.

« De ?

- Câlins. Surtout de baisers en fait…

- … T'es en manque de baisers.

- Ouais.

- … Ah.

Soupir.

« Parfois j'aimerais bien être une fille, pour avoir le droit d'avoir envie d'embrasser les autres…

Roxas cligna des yeux. _Quoi ? _Puis il se redressa sur un coude. Axel tourna un peu la tête vers lui et le regarda. Le blond se racla la gorge avant de parler.

« Axel, tu… Tu aimes les garçons ? Enfin, j'veux dire, t'es attiré par nous, enfin les autres hommes euh similis alors ben…

Axel sourit gentiment et recommença à fixer le ciel.

« Ce n'est même pas de l'attirance, Roxy, c'est juste… une envie. Sans même parler d'amour, juste les sensations. Qui n'aimerait pas être embrassé ? J'_adore_ embrasser. J'sais pas si on peut faire l'amour avec nos corps, mais je pense que de toute manière ça me manquerait pas, alors qu'embrasser… C'est juste trop bon. C'est doux et chaud. Comme un petit feu.

Après un petit silence durant lequel il fronça les sourcils, Roxas se pencha un peu plus vers Axel.

« Et si tu m'embrassais moi ?

Axel se mit sur le flanc pour lui faire face et lui lança un regard malicieux.

« Dans ce cas-là, Roxy, ce ne serait plus seulement de l'envie mais de l'attirance…

Ce faisant, il se redressa sur un bras pour déposer, un court instant, ses lèvres sur celles de Roxas, le couvrant de sa grande silhouette.

Lorsqu'il se retira, Roxas eut besoin d'un instant pour intégrer complètement non seulement la phrase mais aussi le gentil baiser. Ceci fait, il rougit effroyablement.

« Oh.

Axel eut un petit rire.

« Oui, « Oh ».

- Mais… _Oh_.

Levant une main, Axel tira gentiment sur une mèche blonde.

« Tu… es attiré par moi ?

Le roux opina. « Huhu.

- Et tu es en manque de baisers ?

- Toujours, oui.

Relevant timidement les yeux pour les fixer aux siens, Roxas pencha la tête sur le côté. Axel le trouva affreusement mignon.

« Et si tu m'embrassais moi ?

- C'est si gentiment proposé, sourit Axel.

Les yeux pleins d'envie, il se pencha pour embrasser Roxas par en-dessous. Ses lèvres brossèrent gentiment celles du blond, qui ferma délicatement les yeux. Sa bouche suivit le mouvement de celle qui l'embrassait si tendrement et s'ouvrit doucement.

Roxas pensa que le bonheur devait avoir le goût des lèvres d'Axel.

Un petit thème KHII, ça faisait longtemps^^ Je viens de commencer le jeu, yeaah !

_Lyly_[**u**]

.


	31. 30 Under the rain

.

.

Under the rain :

Il pleuvait.

Vaguement abrité sous la devanture d'un cinéma abandonné, Neji regardait droit devant lui au travers de la pluie. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, ses yeux mornes cachés par quelques mèches détrempées regardaient sans les voir les traits d'eau dégringolant du ciel couvert de noirceur, jusqu'au sol sale où ils s'écrasaient bruyamment. Le long fleuve blanc de ses cheveux coulait jusqu'à ses cuisses, trempant son pantalon qui n'avait besoin de ça.

Il lui semblait que son existence, désormais, ressemblait à ça. Tomber, s'écraser puis dériver… ailleurs.

Les derniers mois de sa vie n'avaient été que des chutes. Et pas des faciles.

Sa mort.

Ses meurtres… psychokinésiques.

L'autopsie de Blanche-Neige vivante.

Luzer, ou Sharif Himan.

La mort de Girl ( Heather ).

Acteur ou spectateur, il avait été présent pour chacun de ces évènements. Il y avait assisté, participé, agi. L'horreur. Celle d'être impuissant, celle d'avoir agi, celle d'avoir été là et vu, celle des possibilités ratées.

Occupé depuis leur fuite, il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps d'y repenser. Et il avait plu. Hormis la nourriture, rien ne comptait davantage pour lui que le sommeil. Neji lui enviait tant ce calme qu'il ne parvenait pas à ressentir, encore moins à affecter. Malgré les difficultés rencontrées au cours de sa vie, et de sa mort, il était toujours enjoué et mordait la vie à pleines dents. Lui… lui ne pouvait qu'essayer d'avancer pour ne pas se noyer. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il se sente responsable de la vie de son petit-fils était quelque chose qui le poussait en ce sens. C'était même sa raison de vivre, la seule qui l'empêchait d'utiliser son désespoir pour faire exploser ses boyaux.

Alors, désœuvré tandis que dans la chambre de leur appartement dormait paisiblement l'autre garçon, il s'était approché pour fixer à travers la vitre de la petite fenêtre de sa cuisine toute cette eau qu'on aurait pu croire divine. Lui rappelant ce souvenir…

Une journée d'entraînement comme il y en a tant eu, aux commencements de mon formatage… Je sais qu'il y en aura d'autres encore. Demain, et après demain. Des mois, des années peut-être. Pour Blanche… contrairement à d'habitude, penser à elle ne me soulage même pas. Je me sens vraiment pas bien. Ces exercices étaient vraiment crevants, je suis tellement épuisé que je m'en trouve incapable de marcher, et Luzer doit me traîner/porter en direction de ma cellule. J'ai affreusement mal au crâne, et si je ne hurlais pas c'était uniquement par faiblesse. J'ai tellement mal que ça ne doit pas être humain. D'ailleurs, je ne le pense plus l'être, après tout, je suis mort et mes nouveaux pouvoirs psychiques sont à l'origine de la couleur toute blanche de mes cheveux…

On progresse lentement dans les couloirs, moi luttant pour placer mes pieds l'un après l'autre, sous l'impulsion de Luzer qui me porte presque entièrement. Mes jambes sont molles et me semblent toutes désarticulées. C'est dur et pénible, et je vais encore plus mal au fur et à mesure. Il y a ce bruit, agaçant et douloureux, de martèlement assourdi, partout à l'intérieur de mon crâne, qui me donne l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser. Secouer la tête ne fait qu'amplifier ma douleur, alors j'essaie désespérément de faire taire le bruit en le faisant exploser, jetant mon pouvoir un peu partout. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête, que ça se taise. Ça résonne dans ma tête, dans mes oreilles et contre mes yeux. Je vais mourir. Soudain, je sens le bouclier de Luzer m'entourer étroitement comme un film castrateur. Il me dit d'arrêter, que ça ne changera rien, et que c'est la pluie. Il rajoute avec son sarcasme coutumier que je suis, de toute manière, si faible qu'un enfant baveur me vaincrait. Merci mon gars, ça rassure. C'est donc la pluie… Savoir ce que c'est, même si je ne peux le faire disparaître, allège ma douleur. Ce n'est que la pluie. L'eau qui tombe du ciel, qui trempe, arrose et inonde. De l'eau. Depuis combien de temps n'en ai-je pas entendu ? Et encore moins vu ? Depuis mon réveil au moins. Ça fait combien de temps ? Trois mois ? Six ? Deux ans ? Plus ? Tout est fermé ici. Pas de fenêtre, de jour, de transparence, de relâchement ou de liberté. Juste ces couloirs blancs qui font mal aux yeux, ces cellules en plastiques et en métal d'où on m'extrait pour tous les jours jouer avec mon cerveau dans ces salles de tortures où l'on m'emmène.

La pluie… Je veux la voir.

J'essaie de m'arrêter, pousse sur mes jambes pour contrer l'impulsion de Luzer. Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde. Je le supplie. _Luzer, je t'en prie, amène-moi voir la pluie._ Je veux la voir. _S'il te plaît._ C'est important. J'en ai besoin. _Laisse-moi voir la pluie. S'il te plaît, Luzer. Je t'en supplie Luzer, s'il te plaît…_ De toute façon je tiens à peine debout, je ne suis pas en état de m'échapper ou juste d'essayer. Je veux juste voir la pluie… Luzer me fixe sans émotion et je ne sais même pas s'il écoute mes supplications. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît je répète. Puis il se détourne de mon visage et je me sens sur le point de pleurer. Il appuie son bras autour ma taille pour que je recommence à marcher. Je voulais juste la voir… Je vais mourir ici sans avoir revu la pluie.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse guider jusqu'à ma cellule. Le martèlement reprend de plus belle dans mon crâne. Il pleut dans ma tête. Je suis encore plus fatigué qu'avant, presque incapable de penser à lever mes pieds. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous marchons comme ça. Puis Luzer s'arrête, et je relève la tête pour regarder la porte de ma cellule. Je vois flou mais je comprends très vite.

Devant nous, un énorme réservoir d'eau circulaire dévore presque tout mon champ de vision. Il est gigantesque. Mais il n'est rien. Car il pleut. Je peux la voir, la pluie. Tombant de ce ciel que je n'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps, si noir. C'est magnifique. Il pleut, juste en face de moi. Je tends la main pour la toucher mais elle rencontre une paroi. Du verre. Nous sommes dans un couloir en verre. Juste derrière, sous mes yeux, il pleut. Je ne peux pas la toucher, mais il pleut. Rideau liquide s'abattant sur Terre, lavant et drainant. Il y a de l'eau partout, et tant de bruits… J'entends l'eau frapper le sol, sourdre dans le réservoir, ruisseler sur le sol. Des milliers de projectiles, des milliards de gouttes, des centaines de litres d'eau. Je ne peux pas toutes les compter, mais je les perçois. Chaque choc sur le sol, les collisions durant la descente, l'explosion contre le réservoir d'eau. Il pleut sur moi. Seigneur ! Il pleut en moi, dans ma tête, sur mes os et ma chair. J'entends et je ressens tout. Je ressens la pluie… Le monde qu'il y a en dehors de ma nouvelle vie.

Je réalise que je suis tombé à genoux lorsque Luzer me relâche. Mes mains sont plaquées contre la vitre, mes jambes m'ont lâché, et si je vois flou c'est parce que je pleure. Il pleut.

C'était là le souvenir le plus marquant de son entraînement, car à la fois le plus heureux et le plus douloureux. Oui, il y avait quelque chose en dehors du complexe, une vie et des choses différentes non, il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir, condamné à mourir à petit feu de ces ignobles exercices. Il se souvenait d'avoir sangloté tout le reste de la soirée puis les jours d'après, incapable de faire autre chose.

Ce souvenir était horrible, car il lui rappelait trop de choses. En particulier Luzer. Sharif Himan, précédent occupant de sa cellule, qui l'avait aidé à s'enfuir. Aurait-il réussi à s'enfuir sans son aide providentielle ? Sûrement pas, non. Luzer était dur et intransigeant avec lui, mais ç'avait été la seule personne sur laquelle il avait pu compter. Luzer lui avait montré la pluie. Et Luzer lui avait permis d'y vivre. Sans lui… Sans lui, Neji serait toujours dans ce complexe. Sûrement mort ( pour la deuxième fois ). Ou pire.

Luzer s'était blessé pour lui, pour lui offrir la pluie.

Et pour quoi faire, finalement ? Sa vie n'en était même pas une. Pouvait-il vivre dans ce monde ? Il était mort, pour sauver une petite amie qu'on avait disséquée vivante. Que lui restait-il à présent ? Son petit fils, bien sûr. Batsu, le Borgne. Batsu qui avait perdu Heather, celle pour qui il acceptait ces entraînements sordides. Tous deux n'avaient plus personne. À part eux-mêmes, mais ça ne comptait pas. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, s'aimaient donc encore moins, et s'ils voyageaient ensemble ce n'était que par nécessité. Celles de survivre, de ne pas devenir fou. Ils étaient des fugitifs, obligés de fuir régulièrement, et certainement auraient-ils à se battre à l'avenir s'ils voulaient ne pas y retourner. Ces capacités anormales qu'il haïssait représenteraient alors la seule chance de survie – pour lui et son compagnon. Ils étaient les seules personnes pouvant survivre à leurs poursuivants, et de toute manière, qui les croirait ? Toute vie était impossible pour eux. Rencontrer des gens, se lier d'amitié ou d'amour, aimer, faire de beaux enfants à la personne adorée… impossible.

Il pleuvait. Neji regardait sans la voir la pluie que lui avait offerte Luzer. Pouvait-il vivre dans la pluie ?

Vaguement abrité sous la devanture d'un cinéma abandonné, Neji regardait droit devant lui au travers de la pluie. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, ses yeux mornes cachés par quelques mèches détrempées regardaient sans les voir les traits d'eau dégringolant du ciel couvert de noirceur jusqu'au sol sale où ils s'écrasaient bruyamment. Le long fleuve blanc de ses cheveux coulait jusqu'à ses cuisses, trempant son pantalon qui n'avait besoin de ça.

Il pleuvait.

* * *

Rappel : Tous les personnages de _Neji_, ainsi que les évènements mentionnés dans l'histoire originale, appartiennent à Kaori Yuki. Mes seuls remerciements seront vos reviews ! ;)

_Lyly_[**u**]

.


	32. 31 Flowers

.

.

Flowers :

Aphrodite aimait les fleurs. On pouvait même dire qu'il les adorait.

Aphrodite aimait tout particulièrement les roses.

Il aimait compter le nombre de leurs pétales, étudier la manière dont ils corrolaient délicatement autour du cœur de la fleur, chercher le nom de l'exacte nuance dont ils se paraient, effleurer leur délicatesse doucement veloutée s'enivrer de l'odeur délicate de la rose, de son toucher voluptueux, de sa fragilité apparente, de ses défenses acérées.

Les roses sont les fleurs de l'amour, et Aphrodite couvrait ses roses d'amour. Il les taillait à l'époque voulue, les arrosait soigneusement chaque matin avant de rejoindre l'arène d'entraînement, arrachait les feuilles mortes, prélevait des tiges à deux nœuds pour les bouturer, et si par malheur et malgré tous ses efforts, l'un de ses protégés était malade, il tentait de le sauver en greffant une saine bouture dessus. Il était rare, cependant, qu'un des rosiers du Chevalier soit malade, car ce dernier n'aurait pas supporté d'en perdre un seul. Ils étaient ses amis, sa famille et ses confidents. Ses roses lui accordaient tout ce que les humains ne savaient lui apporter. Les humains laissaient Aphrodite tellement seul, perdre un de ses rosiers revenait à perdre l'une des seules choses qu'il avait le droit d'avoir.

Au début, s'occuper de fleurs avait été un passe-temps comme un autre pour s'évader de son quotidien. Il avait eu une enfance très solitaire, et il avait bien fallu s'occuper et tuer le temps. Jardiner paraissait assez prenant pour être choisi. Puis il s'était laissé séduire. Il avait appris à s'occuper de ses fleurs, à les soigner, à comprendre leur cycle de vie et à les aimer. Il avait commencé à lire tout ce qu'il trouvait sur les fleurs, puis s'était tourné vers les roses. Déjà à l'époque, leurs formes délicates et leurs couleurs pastelles ou chatoyantes l'avaient attiré. Tant de nuances et de contrastes en une seule espèce de fleurs, c'était prodigieux.

Depuis, ses roses faisaient partie intégrante de lui. On le surnommait le Chevalier aux Roses ça lui plaisait. Plus qu'Athéna, les roses étaient toute sa vie. Il les cultivait, les aimait et les adorait. Il les enduisait de poison, les rendait plus fortes, plus dichotomiques. Délicates dans la mort qu'elles donnaient, impitoyables de douceur.

Aphrodite aurait aimé avoir un petit animal, chat, chien, même un poisson rouge, pour lui tenir compagnie. Mais de manière générale, tout ce qui était vivant n'aimait pas Aphrodite. Alors il avait des roses. À l'image des animaux de compagnie, et au lieu de réclamer comme Athéna, elles exigeaient tout : la perfection. Le 'correct' n'était pas envisageable. Les arbustes mouraient facilement, les feuilles tombaient trop vite leur beauté ne s'épanouissait que dans le 'meilleur'. Et Aphrodite _était_ le meilleur, concernant les roses en tous cas. C'était une bonne sensation.

Au final, même les roses ne savaient effacer la solitude d'Aphrodite.

* * *

_Lyly_[**u**]

.


	33. 32 Night

.

.

Night :

Les purl que préparaient Riff étaient délicieux. Les accents âpres de la bière chaude adoucis par le sucre contrastaient avec le piquant et la tonicité suave des épices chaleureuses qu'il y mêlait. Délicieux.

Cain aimait à savourer son purl avant de se coucher, particulièrement lors des journées chargées. Ça lui permettait de se détendre et de prendre du recul. Il se savait impulsif et malgré son intelligence, ses passions prenaient souvent le dessus. Surtout si l'on touchait à sa chère petite sœur.

Riff, bien entendu, était à ses côtés lors de ces instants-là. Il buvait une tasse de thé ou plusieurs, souvent trois. La première rapidement, savourant la deuxième plus doucement, la dernière en la sirotant si tranquillement qu'il la finissait presque froide, lorsque le breuvage s'épaississait jusqu'à en devenir liquoreux.

Pendant plusieurs mois, Cain avait régulièrement demandé à Riff comment était son thé. Il y avait eu beaucoup de Bon, puis de Très bon, et un jour il y eut un Parfait. Cain n'avait plus jamais demandé comment Riff trouvait son thé, satisfait d'avoir trouvé le mélange qui contentait son homme de main.

Assis face à face dans de confortables fauteuils placés en parallèle d'une grande fenêtre, ils discouraient doucement, sur le contenu de leur journée respective, leurs opinions, les nouvelles. C'était agréable.

Lors des journées chargées, Cain s'asseyait sur la méridienne en velours. Riff s'asseyait alors à son côté, laissant l'adolescent enfouir son nez dans ses vêtements comme avant, ou tout autre chose permettant de rassurer son maître. Ce soir-là, Cain avait investi les genoux de l'adulte, les jambes de chaque côté de ses cuisses, et niché sa tête dans le col et le cou de son majordome. Il tenait doucement sa grande tasse de purl entre les paumes de ses deux mains tandis que celle de Riff massait fermement sa nuque, lui envoyant des frissons qui le détendaient.

« Elle est en sécurité dans sa chambre, my Lord.

- Mais ça ne change rien, fit l'adolescent en secouant la tête. Il aurait pu la tuer. C'était à deux doigts…

- Elle dort. Elle n'est ni malade ni blessée. Elle a juste eu peur. Vous êtes arrivé à temps, comme d'habitude.

- Un jour, Riff, un _jour_ j'_arriverai_ trop tard. Que crois-tu qu'il se passera, alors ?

- Ça n'arrivera pas.

- Ça _arrivera_ Riff, ne me mens pas ! Je ne suis plus un enfant, je ne l'ai jamais été. Ce jour _arrivera_ et Mary _mourra._ Par ma faute.

- J'ai été présent depuis vos huit ans, et je ne pense pas avoir vu quelque chose qui vous mérite d'être la cible d'une association de psychopathes.

- Je sais. Doctor est juste fou, et mon père… eh bien, je suppose que se jeter des falaises de Cornouailles n'a pas dû lui faire du bien. Mais c'est moi qu'il veut. Juste moi.

L'adolescent remua pour regarder le visage de son compagnon. « Je te connais, Riff. Il est tout à fait possible que tu meures en essayant de me protéger. Comme cette balle que tu as pris à ma place. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je t'aime.

Riff sourit gentiment, et resta silencieux, car il n'y avait rien à dire. Son maître le connaissait bien et avait parfaitement raison. Baissant le regard sur la silhouette de l'adolescent chaudement lové contre lui, il commença à lui caresser les cheveux du bout des doigts, pour le rassurer.

Le Comte des Poisons but un peu de son purl et reprit la parole.

« Riff, j'ai peur…

- Je sais.

L'adulte pressa une main dans le dos de son maître pour le rapprocher de lui. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe puis accola leurs fronts.

« Vous n'avez que quatorze ans, Cain. Laissez-moi vous protéger encore un peu…

Puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Dehors, il faisait nuit. Et ils avaient le droit d'être eux-mêmes.

* * *

Je trouve leur position adorable ^-^ Imaginer Riff embrassant doucement Cain, qui tient sa tasse de purl comme un enfant… Kyaaa je fonds !

_Lyly_[**u**]

.


	34. 33 Expectations

.

.

Expectations :

Axel marchait dans les couloirs de l'Organisation XIII d'un pas guilleret, sautillant presque. _Cette journée commence bien… trèèèès bien ! _

La réunion quotidienne _Quelle perte de temps ! Des sommets exceptionnels lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose suffiraient ! Mais bon, ça me permet de finir ma nuit, alors…_ venait de s'achever, et, profitant du flottement ( peut-être dû à la brutale ré-oxygénation subite de leurs cerveaux, ou la compréhension soudaine qu'il existait autre chose que Xemnas, ses cheveux gris et ses yeux meurtriers ) qui suivait toujours leur sortie de cette grande salle lactescente et un peu terrifiante – il fallait l'avouer, même Zexion avait les chtouilles d'y aller tous les matins ses cauchemars envahis de fauteuils qui montaient et descendaient pour l'écraser faisaient pâlir tous les fiers membres de l'Organisation – il avait brillamment abordé Roxas, avec une assurance et un brio de maestro.

Il avait alors subtilement – _oui_, il _pouvait_ – engagé le dialogue… et posé ZE question (avec l'accent, s'il vous plaît) à Roxas. Il devait reconnaître s'être un peu embrouillé, la gêne se faisant enfin ressentir, mais cela importait peu, au final. Car le résultat était là.

Roxas avait accepté ce premier rendez-vous… bien plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Lui qui avait déjà préparé pleins d'arguments pour le laisser l'inviter – le fait qu'il ressemble à une fille, qu'il était mignon comme elles et qu'Axel avait envie de lui faire les mêmes choses qu'on leur faisait, par exemple – n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de les déballer. Qu'importait, Roxas avait dit _oui_. Il avait même ajouté 'bien sûr', si ça c'était pas du consentement !

Axel était heureux.

Il avait tout prévu.

Il avait choisi le Clocher de la Coté du Crépuscule pour les mettre à l'aise, et rappeler tous leurs bons souvenirs tendrement complices. Comme d'habitude, ils allaient papoter tout le chemin – lui parlant et Roxas écoutant, certainement – en essayant de rappeler au blond des bons souvenirs d'eux deux.

Une fois au sommet du Clocher, et après avoir légèrement discuté pendant un petit moment en contemplant la ville illuminée en contrebas, il déclamerait le petit discours qu'il avait préparé.

Il savait que parler d'amour, de sentiments, de désirs, de bonheur et de durée était un mauvais calcul avec Roxas, qui avait tendance à jouer les huîtres dès qu'on s'approchait trop près son petit cœur ( concrètement inexistant mais ) fragile, alors il avait feinté.

_Tu sais Roxas, je me sens vraiment bien avec toi. Ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. C'est un sentiment assez troublant, et je ne le ressens qu'avec toi. Tu vas dire qu'on n'a pas de cœur, donc qu'on ne ressent pas, mais moi je suis sûr d'être amoureux de toi. Et j'aimerai faire un peu de chemin avec toi, pas juste comme un ami. J'aimerais que tu sortes avec moi. Pour qu'on voie le bout de chemin qu'on peut faire ensemble…_

Il avait passé du temps à l'écrire, pour que ça ne soit ni trop suppliant ni trop guimauvant, et l'avait ensuite appris par cœur.

Il avait tout prévu et n'espérait plus qu'une chose : que Roxas dise oui. Car après tout, c'était là le but de sa démarche. Il l'aimait vraiment, et c'était troublant de ressentir ça en sachant qu'il n'avait pas de cœur. Mais il en était certain et il ne voulait pas gâcher cette jolie chose.

Avec un peu de chance, Roxas accepterait… et même s'il n'aimait pas Axel aussi fort que le roux l'aimait lui, ils seraient _ensembles_ – l'un avec l'autre, l'un à l'autre – et Axel s'estimait le droit d'être un petit peu égoïste. De toute manière, l'amour était égoïste – si si, il l'avait lu dans un des bouquins de la bibliothèque, un jour où il pleuvait et que Roxas n'était pas là. Il y avait longuement réfléchi avant de se déclarer et il était sûr qu'ils pouvaient fonctionner en tant que couple. Après tout, ils fonctionnaient déjà super bien en tant que binôme, et même si les difficultés étaient d'un autre ordre, c'était tout de même assez ressemblant. Axel était amoureux, et certain d'aimer la route parcourue avec Roxas, même s'il ignorait sa longueur et sa durée. Et d'y découvrir ce que les humains appellent 'bonheur'. Après tout, n'avait-il pas déjà découvert l'amour ?

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et souffla longuement. Croisant le rose Marluxia qui le zyeuta suspicieusement, Axel lui fit grâce d'un clin d'œil malicieux.

_

* * *

_

À suivre dans _Keeping a Secret__… ;)_

_._

_Lyly_[**u**]


	35. 34 Stars

.

.

Stars :

Le jeune guerrier fixait son vis-à-vis avec stupéfaction, la bouche grande ouverte. Comment avait-il _osé_ ? Comment avait-il pu simplement y _penser_ ?

Et il continuait de le fixer de ce regard dérangeant, en s'attardant sur les épaules, les hanches, avec son petit sourire à la fois suggestif et victorieux.

Pinçant méchamment les lèvres, Cloud leva la main et assena à Reno la plus grand gifle de leurs vies, qui claqua merveilleusement dans le silence affecté par l'assistance, avant de tourner les talons. Il enjamba souplement Fenrir, encore chaude, et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

_« Hey Blondy-boy, ça t'dit que j'te fasse voir les étoiles ce soir ? »_

Et puis quoi encore ?

* * *

Rappel : Tous les personnages de _Final Fantasy VII _et _Kingdom Hearts 1 _&_ 2_, ainsi que les évènements mentionnés dans l'histoire des jeux et films, appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Mes seuls remerciements seront vos reviews ! )

_Lyly_[u]

.


	36. 35 Hold my Hand

.

.

Hold my hand :

Chaque année, Konoha organisait un grand bal évènement en l'honneur de l'Hokage, afin de le remercier de sa puissance qu'il offrait protection au village. En cet honneur, les équipes d'apprentis montaient de petits spectacles, et les ninjas de rangs supérieurs démontraient leur puissance par leurs plus fameux tours.

L'équipe numéro 7 avait choisi d'exécuter la danse traditionnelle de Konoha, sous le commandement de Sakura qui trouvait qu'il fallait beaucoup d'habileté, de talent et de concentration pour danser correctement. C'était un art au même titre que le ninjutsu. Pas vraiment intéressés, les garçons n'avaient pas vraiment protesté.

Elevé dans une des plus anciennes familles ninjas, Sasuke connaissait déjà cette danse et Sakura s'était fait un plaisir d'effectuer quelques pas avec lui pour en profit-juger. Non, le vrai problème, c'était Naruto. Il avait le sens du rythme, mais pas celui de la coordination. Ils l'avaient déjà constaté en mission ( les jambes du blond battaient largement son cerveau de vitesse ) mais Sakura n'avait pas pensé que c'était à ce point-là. Elle avait cru en des facteurs extérieurs comme l'excitation, l'adrénaline, peut-être la frayeur… Mais non. Naruto n'était tout simplement pas coordonné.

Et pour dire vrai, c'était un désastre.

« Non, _non_, _**non**_ _**!**_ Naruto !

Le jeune homme grimaça et s'écarta de la jeune fille. Agacée, elle croisa les bras tandis qu'il se passait une main sur la nuque, gêné.

« J'y comprends rien !

- Pas besoin de me le dire, mes pieds le ressentent très bien !

- 'scuse !

Sakura soupira. « Ça fait des dizaines de fois que je t'explique comment faire Naruto !

- Je sais ! Mais j'y pige que dalle et tu me laisses tout faire alors que j'y connais rien !

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es un _homme_, Naruto, et c'est à l'homme de mener la femme. Et je _suis_ une femme !

- Ben j'suis un homme pas doué !

Un ricanement se fit entendre. Naruto tourna la tête dans sa direction, fusillant Sasuke des yeux.

« On t'a rien demandé toi !

- Non effectivement puisque je sais déjà danser.

Naruto serra les dents. Etait-ce de sa faute si personne ne le lui avait appris ? Il n'avait pas demandé à être orphelin ! Alors que Sasuke, lui… Oui, eh bien, il avait perdu toute sa famille, alors peut-être n'était-il pas si chanceux que ça, finalement. Au moins, Naruto ne savait pas ce qu'il avait perdu.

Le blond soupira et tourna la tête ailleurs. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il faisait des efforts, même qu'il ne regardait presque pas la jolie Sakura-chan, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il s'emmêlait les pieds, au sens propre de l'expression, marchait sur ceux de sa compagne et se déplaçait de fait comme un robot.

« J'abandonne. On fait une pause, on reprendra quand tu seras décidé à y mettre du tien.

Dépité, Naruto regarda Sakura s'en aller à grands pas. Elle semblait énervée… N'était-il pas capable de faire quelque chose correctement ? Danser n'avait pas l'air si compliqué, en comparaison de l'orbe tourbillonnant, par exemple. Morose, il shoota dans un caillou. Il en avait marre d'échouer à tout et n'importe quoi.

Sasuke soupira et se leva de sa souche d'arbre. « Allez Usuratonkachi, on y va.

Naruto soupira à son tour et se tourna vers le centre ville. « Ouais…

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, l'interpela la voix du brun. Reviens ici, et danse avec moi.

Surpris, Naruto se retourna. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Et puis, si c'est pour que tu me crame la gueule à chaque fois que je te marcherai sur les pieds, non merci, très peu pour moi.

- Il me prend que Sakura ne sais pas plus danser que toi. Et tu ne me marcheras pas sur les pieds. Viens.

Docile, Naruto fit demi-tour et vint s'arrêter à trois ou quatre pas du brun, tout de même un peu dubitatif. Uchiwa et Uzumaki n'étaient pas connus pour leur bonne entente…

Sasuke lui tendit obligeamment une main. « Tu mènes.

- Je suis pas sûr qu'ce soit une bonne idée…

- Tu mènes, répéta le brun.

- Tu viendras pas te plaindre après, grommela Naruto en s'exécutant.

Comme Sakura le lui avait appris, il entrelaça leurs doigts, pressant gentiment leurs pouces levés. Il plaça sa seconde main sur la taille de Sasuke qui posa la sienne sur son bras.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il cependant.

Sasuke haussa les épaules. « Va savoir. Maintenant, reprit-il d'une voix plus autoritaire, détends-toi. Tu es raide comme un piquet.

- Sakura m'a dit de garder le dos droit.

- Le meneur se doit d'être moins raide que le mené car il initie les mouvements. Ça implique une certaine torsion du corps pour entraîner celui de l'autre. Tu dois compenser tes mouvements avec ton bassin pour garder ton dos droit, et pencher tes épaules en arrière, de manière à bouger souplement. On y va.

« Un,

Il décala son pied et tira Naruto pour qu'il l'imite. Le blond se décala et baissa la tête pour surveiller ses pieds.

« Deux,

Déplacement de l'autre pied, croisement de jambes.

« Trois et… quatre,

Pas latéral.

« Trois et… quatre.

Deuxième.

« Encore.

Troisième.

Sasuke continua de compter les pas avec Naruto, diminuant peu à peu le volume de sa voix pour laisser le blond cadencer tout seul leurs déplacements.

« Regarde-moi. C'est avec moi que tu danses, pas avec le sol, rajouta-t-il lorsque le garçon l'eu fait.

Naruto hocha la tête sans répondre, pour ne pas perdre le fil de son décomptage, et décrivit un cercle autour du brun, le faisant tourner sur lui-même. C'était un peu difficile de libérer son bassin tout en fixant les épaules, mais ses hanches bougeaient en un léger roulis très agréable. Danser avec Sasuke paraissait, étonnamment, incroyablement facile. Il se laissait sagement guider, rectifiant les erreurs de Naruto par de petites pressions sur son bras, prenant la main puis la rendant. Jamais Naruto n'aurait pensé que Sasuke puisse être aussi docile. Il ne tentait pas de reprendre l'ascendant, se contentant de faire souplement évoluer leurs corps à l'unisson. Sa poigne était celle d'un homme qui accepte son rôle avec complaisance, ferme et douce à la fois. En fait, danser avec lui, était bien plus naturel qu'avec Sakura. Eux-mêmes étant de taille équivalente, leurs pas couvraient la même longueur leurs corps s'effleuraient sans se frotter, d'une manière à la fois intime et pudique.

Séduit par l'étrange alchimie de l'instant, Naruto cessa de compter et se mit simplement à danser. L'exercice était plutôt plaisant.

Il finit par la position finale de cette danse, agenouillé devant Sasuke. Il n'aimait pas trop s'exposer ainsi, mais il sentait que Sasuke venait de lui offrir quelque chose, et que c'était une manière adaptée de l'en remercier.

« Je serais presque tenté d'accepter, fit Sasuke.

Sa voix pourtant adoucie était presque moqueuse. Naruto releva la tête, puis tout son corps.

« Quoi ?

- _« Je serais presque tenté d'accepter »_ qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ?

- Accepter quoi ?

Sasuke le regarda d'un air sincèrement surpris. « Tu ne savais pas ? C'est une danse traditionnelle de séduction.

_Quoi ?_

« Il était de coutume qu'à la fin de la danse, le prétendant s'agenouille pour attendre la réponse de son partenaire.

Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, mais… _Je viens de _draguer_ Sasuke ! T-T _De toute manière, ça ne devait pas fonctionner entre personnes de même sexe. Un petit quelque chose se manifesta dans la tête de Naruto. Sasuke n'avait pas cessé de désigner les participants en termes purement masculins. C'était suspect.

« Cette danse ne tient que pour des couples homme/femme, n'est-c'pas ?

- Bien sûr que non.

_Naoooooooon ! T_T Pourquoi a__**-**__t-il fallu que ce soit lui et pas Sakura ? Oh !_

« Je vais la danser avec Sakura !

- Bien sûr. Ce sera une représentation. A quoi t'attendais-tu ?

Pas de but déguisé, donc… Naruto soupira. Dommage… Depuis le temps qu'il visait la petite rose… Penser à la petite kunoïchi lui rappela sa sortie, et surtout, la difficulté qu'il avait à danser avec elle.

« Je vais la massacrer… » Il releva la tête vers Sasuke, suspicieux. « Et comment ça se fait qu'on puisse danser ensemble et pas elle et moi ? C'est encore un de tes jutsu tordus ?

Sasuke roula des yeux. « Abruti. Sakura ne sait pas danser. Elle ne connaît que les pas. Dans un rôle purement esthétique, le mené se doit d'accompagner le meneur. Ça ne peut pas marcher si les deux n'y mettent pas du leur. Sakura attend gentiment que le meneur, toi ou moi, la contrôle entièrement. Une femme, quoi.

- Alors je dois encore m'entraîner.

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre ma main, fit Sasuke en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

Ses yeux et son petit sourire, étrangement, firent légèrement rougir Naruto. Il glissa sa main dans celle de son partenaire.

**...**

J'aime plutôt bien celui-ci ^-^ Lorsqu'on relit les premiers tomes, on voit que Sasuke est obsessionnel et pédant, mais quelque part assez doux parfois. Je l'imagine bien aider Naruto à apprendre les pas, ne serait-ce que pour éviter d'être ridiculisé devant tout le village... lol

_Lyly_[u]

.


	37. 36 Precious Treasure

.

.

Precious treasure :

L'appareil jaillit de sa poche de pantalon et chuta vers le sol. Ritsuka tendit la main pour le rattraper en s'arrêtant. Emportée par son élan, sa jambe gauche continua et, avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher son pied shoota dans le portable. Le téléphone fusa vers l'avant en courbe descendante et se fracassa sur le sol, où il explosa. Les yeux mortifiés de l'enfant virent se désolidariser la coque, la batterie, la protection avant, le cache de l'appareil photo, les deux parties articulées, l'écran. Il resta un instant figé sur place, hébété. Puis il courut les quelques mètres et s'agenouilla pour rassembler tous les morceaux de son téléphone.

Dépité, contemplant les vestiges de son appareil entre ses doigts comme le cadavre d'un petit animal adoré, il resta sur place un moment. Puis les larmes envahirent ses yeux. Son portable… Réprimant son premier hoquet, il se mit à courir sans réfléchir jusque chez lui, bousculant sa mère, gravissant les escaliers à toute vitesse, claquant sa porte, jusqu'à s'écrouler dans son lit sanglotant et reniflant, il s'y blottit, dos contre le mur, serrant entre ses doigts les vestiges de son portable.

Ce fut ainsi que Sôbi le trouva au soir, quelques heures plus tard. Alarmé, il s'assit rapidement sur le lit du chaton sans prendre la peine de retirer sa veste. Inquiet, il effleura le visage brûlant du garçon du bout des doigts puis lui passa une main réconfortante dans le dos.

« Ritsuka ?

L'enfant hoqueta et renifla de plus belle.

« Ritsuka qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Le chaton hocha la tête sans répondre. Ce fut à peine assez pour rassurer Sôbi. Ritsuka ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète avec ces trucs de Combattant et tout ça, mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui dire pourquoi il pleurait. Le blond lui avait offert ce téléphone en gage de leur lien, et il l'avait détruit en shootant dedans. Sôbi allait se fâcher.

« Ritsuka ?

Devant son silence obstiné quoiqu'entrecoupé de hoquets, Sôbi commença à lui secouer l'épaule.

« Ritsuka ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Dis-le-moi !

Sans oser regarder son compagnon, l'adolescent se fit glisser à moitié sur le dos et ouvrit les mains. De ses doigts tremblants dépassaient plusieurs morceaux du téléphone.

« Oh ! Tu as cassé ton téléphone ?

Ritsuka secoua la tête en recommençant à pleurer.

« Hey, Ritsuka… C'est pour ça que tu pleures ?

- J'ai-ai… cas-cassé le télé-télé-télép-hone que tu, que tu, tu m'as o-offeeeeert… !

Surpris, Sôbi ne sut que faire un instant. Puis il sourit gentiment. Il se leva, repoussa la couette, grimpa sur le lit, les en recouvrit. Sanglotant, Ritsuka serrait les restes de son portable explosé en s'excusant. Il se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à pouvoir l'enlacer et, prenant son visage en coupe avec délicatesse, essuya ses larmes avec ses lèvres. Ritsuka lâcha les vestiges de son appareil et s'agrippa à lui en sanglotant de plus belle. Sôbi le serra contre lui et caressa ses cheveux et ses quatre oreilles du bout des doigts.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je t'en achèterai un autre. Ce n'est qu'un téléphone. Tu n'es pas blessé.

- Mais c'-c'était la pre-première chose que, que tu, tu m'as offeeeeeerte !

- Oh, alors c'est pour ça ?

La tête enfouie dans la poitrine du blond, Ritsuka acquiesça timidement et l'intérieur de ses petites oreilles félines se colora d'un adorable rose vif.

Attendri, Sôbi ne put que déposer un baiser sur un coin de sa tempe découverte. Ritsuka était adorable… Il savait depuis longtemps que tous ses grognements intempestifs sur tout et n'importe quoi ( et surtout lui-même, d'après ce qu'il avait pu en voir ) n'étaient qu'une façade pour se protéger, mais il n'en avait jamais vu un si bel aperçu. Et c'était définitivement charmant. Il était conquis.

Cependant, il n'avait pas tout à fait raison.

« Hey Ritsuka, écoute-moi. Tu te souviens de quand je te l'ai offert, ce portable ?

- La troisième fois. Tu es venu me chercher à l'école et tu me l'as donné en disant qu'il fallait qu'on soit connectés. Il y avait Yuiko, aussi. Elle avait trouvé joli le papillon du fond d'écran.

C'était une photo réalisée par ses soins, alors Sôbi avait apprécié le compliment. L'exactitude des souvenirs de l'adolescent aurait pu le faire sourire si ledit adolescent n'avait pas actuellement été en larmes entre ses bras.

« La troisième fois, donc, tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Tu te rappelle de notre première rencontre ?

Ritsuka acquiesça encore.

« Tu m'as embrassé, fit-il d'un ton de reproche.

- Aa. J'ai adoré.

- Pervers.

- Seulement avec toi, Ritsuka.

Flatté, le chaton se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sourire et enfouit un peu plus son visage dans les vêtements de Sôbi. Ses sanglots s'étaient calmés, et il s'employait à respirer normalement. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Sôbi ne s'était pas fâché et ne l'avait pas frappé.Malgré son sentiment de culpabilité et sa tristesse, c'était un grand soulagement. Ritsuka n'imaginait rien de pire que d'être méchamment touché par Sôbi.

« Revenons-en à notre première rencontre. Je t'ai donné quelque chose de beaucoup mieux qu'un téléphone, ce jour-là. Tu sais quoi ?

Toujours agrippé à son pull, Ritsuka fit non de la tête. Il y avait bien eu ce premier baiser, presque -non, totalement- volé, mais ils venaient juste d'en parler.

Sôbi plongea ses mains pour sortir le visage de Ritsuka de son pull. L'adolescent se laissa faire mais papillonna des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision avant de le regarder. Il avait les yeux gonflés, les joues rouges vif, les lèvres incarnates. Sôbi le trouva magnifique. Il plaça délicatement ses mains en coupe autour de ses joues trempées et se pencha encore un peu plus, jusqu'à presque joindre leurs visages.

« Moi.

Ritsuka écarquilla les yeux. Sôbi passa tendrement ses pouces sur ses pommettes.

« Je suis devenu tout à toi le premier jour où tu as posé tes jolis yeux sur moi. C'est tout de même mieux qu'une petite machine électrique, non ?

Intimidé, Ritsuka baissa les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre. Puis il osa regarder à nouveau Sôbi, et acquiesça en rosissant de ravissement.

...¤...¤...¤...

Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de traîtrise^^ Je veux le même Sôbi que lui, pas vous ? ;D

_Lyly_[u]

.


	38. 37 Eye

.

Eye :

Himawari voyait beaucoup de choses. Elle avait toujours été assez observatrice, et cette qualité lui servait pour comprendre son entourage.

Elle regardait beaucoup Watanuki-kun et Dômeki-kun, car ils étaient ses amis. Les seuls à résister. Et comme ils lui étaient très précieux, elle les regardait avec énormément d'attention. Parce qu'ils étaient complexes, et donc plus compliqués à comprendre. Mais Himawari aimait bien ses amis compliqués, et ça ne l'empêchait pas de voir beaucoup de choses.

Elle voyait par exemple l'amusement dans les yeux de Dômeki-kun lorsqu'il regardait Watanuki-kun s'énerver contre ce qu'il avait réclamé pour son bentô du lendemain. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre aussi, peut-être de la bienveillance. D'ailleurs, en général, Watanuki-kun préparait ce qu'il avait demandé, car Dômeki-kun réclamait toujours quelque chose dont il le savait capable, et il mangeait le tout jusqu'au dernier grain de riz. Himawari pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose là-dedans déjà, pourquoi Watanuki-kun préparait-il les bentô de Dômeki qu'il ne supportait ( soi-disant ) pas ? Ensuite, elle avait l'impression que c'était une manière pour Dômeki-kun de lui donner un moyen de le remercier sans parler. Tout le monde connaissait les problèmes de communication de Watanuki-kun envers Dômeki-kun.

Elle voyait les double-sens dans leurs conversations. Parfois, Watanuki-kun demandait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi, par contre c'était quelque chose que ses regards ne pouvaient comprendre. Et Dômeki-kun répondait, donnant ou refusant, mais acceptant bien plus souvent qu'il ne refusait. Quelque fois, même s'il donnait, Watanuki-kun s'énervait. C'était sa manière à lui de se protéger.

Elle voyait les regards inconscients que jetait le médium vers leur ami. Il lui jetait un coup d'œil, de même pas une seconde, puis détournait les yeux et continuait de parler avec elle, souriant et gesticulant, comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme s'il n'avait pas vérifié, demandé, la protection apportée par Dômeki-kun. Watanuki-kun la croyait-il aveugle ?

Elle voyait les attentions de l'exorciste portées à l'égard de leur ami. Les regards attentifs dont il l'enveloppait, les gestes concernés qu'il avait pour lui, les paroles attentives qu'il lui adressait, sa rapidité d'action lorsqu'il s'agissait du médium. Toute son attitude trahissait son souci de Watanuki-kun. C'était quelque chose de très doux à voir.

Elle voyait leur complémentarité. Watanuki-kun, le médium qui jouait l'écervelé. Bon en cuisine, orphelin, brailleur sensible exigeant que l'on veille sur lui. Dômeki-kun, l'exorciste qui jouait les intouchables. Bon au kyudo, seul dans son temple, silencieux vigilant réclamant quelqu'un à protéger. Leurs manières d'être étaient également aux antipodes les cris contre le silence, babillage contre laconisme, exubérance contre ascétisme expressivité contre imperméabilité.

Elle voyait leurs ressemblances. Et malgré leurs apparences dissemblables, il y avait beaucoup à citer. Leur loyauté, leur implication l'un envers l'autre, leur besoin l'un de l'autre, leurs passions. Qu'on dise que Dômeki-kun n'avait pas de passion lorsqu'on le voyait descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse, affolé au point d'en sauter des fenêtres du premier étage, pour rejoindre Watanuki-kun, écrasé sur le bitume au milieu d'une fleur d'écarlate.

Elle voyait la manière dont ils gravitaient l'un autour de l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Comme deux satellites aimantés, deux parties de la même pierre qui s'attiraient, s'appelaient pour se retrouver. Et ils ne semblaient même pas s'en rende compte. Ils s'orientaient l'un à l'autre, de manière à rester à égale distance de l'autre. Ni trop près ni trop loin. C'était étrange, mais Himawari s'y était faite. Elle savait ne pas avoir sa place avec eux, car elle ne l'avait avec personne.

Et franchement, ce n'était pas dur de _comprendre_ qu'il y fallait _voir_ quelque chose de spécial entre eux. Seul Watanuki semblait le refuser, de le voir, de le comprendre ou de le vivre. En tous cas, Dômeki-kun semblait très bien s'en accommoder. Il accourait au moindre problème et puis, franchement, qui irait offrir la moitié de son **sang** et de son **œil** à une personne qu'elle n'aimait pas ?

Himawari se demandait jusqu'à quand encore Watanuki-kun continuerait de fermer les yeux. Elle se demandait aussi ce que Dômeki allait faire pour le forcer à les ouvrir. Ç'allait sûrement être quelque chose à voir.

* * *

Annonce : Je pars en vacances pour deux semaines en Allemagne puis une en région parisienne chez mon père ; je ne pourrais donc pas poster pendant ce temps. N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil à mes autres textes, à ceux d'Ariani Lee, et bonnes vacances ;)

_Lyly_[**u**]


	39. 38 Abandoned

.

.

**Abandoned :**

Il ne cessait de se répéter que c'était une erreur. La seule de sa vie.

Deux semaines. Une erreur. Une simple erreur. **L**'erreur. Celle de toute une vie.

Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer le moment où il s'était fourvoyé. Il se repassait les évènements, les couchait sur le papier, vérifiait ses calculs et ses prévisions, ses plans, ses estimations. Tout était correct, efficace, applicable. Parfait.

Peut-être alors l'erreur était-il l'exécuteur, et non pas ce qu'il exécuta. Lui. L'erreur. La seule faute dans son plan. Lui-même. Il était sa plus grande erreur.

Sur le moment, pourtant, ça n'avait été que pure extase. L'aboutissement de plusieurs mois de planification. Il avait dû être patient, très patient. Tout était affaire de calculs, de prévisions, d'anticipation. Le reste suivait, comme dans une partie d'échecs. Il fallait déterminer les lignes d'influences les plus puissantes, essayer de les manipuler, ne pas oublier les plus mineures, toujours anticiper. Les échecs nécessitaient d'anticiper, d'avoir trois coups d'avance là où l'adversaire en avait un, ou deux.

Il vivait dans un échiquier à taille humaine. Il régnait sur son monde d'échecs comme un roi intransigeant. Il déplaçait ses pions, jouait, sacrifiait, gagnait. Se servait des échecs de ses adversaires pour construire son propre jeu, et leur en faire connaître d'autres. Ses échecs étaient rois. Ses échecs menaient à l'échec.

Ses échecs l'avait fait… échouer. Commettre une erreur.

Il l'avait tué. Assister à sa mort avait été un moment très intense. Il y avait eu du monde quelle honte de mourir en spectacle ! Il s'était repu de tout ce que le mourant, cette proie tout aussi humaine et fragile que toutes les autres, avait à offrir. Son regard incrédule Comment l'as-tu su ? La certitude dans ses yeux ; C'est toi ! La conviction Je le savais. Le compliment Bien joué. La tristesse Adieu. Et la douleur de la crise cardiaque. Ce seul merveilleux instant avait été la concrétisation de centaines de calculs et de manœuvres audacieuses la concrétisation de sa supériorité. Personne n'échappait à Kira.

Sustenté tel un Dieu de la mort de toute la vie qui s'échappait du corps du jeune homme, Kira souriait avec satisfaction, tandis que Light fixait la fenêtre d'un regard aveugle, pantin aux fils sectionnés. L n'était plus. La seule personne à pouvoir rivaliser avec lui, la seule personne à lui résister était morte. Il l'avait vu tomber, rouler à terre, lever vers lui ses grands yeux, noirs de génie et d'affliction.

Que lui restait-il à présent ? Une gamine idiote, une sœur inconsciente de tout, un père incompétent. Le pouvoir absolu.

Rien, ni personne.

Light avait trouvé il s'était fourvoyé au moment même où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur L. Maintenant, il n'était plus, et Light se sentait plus abandonné que jamais.

Soudain, un pas rapide et feutré le tira de ses pensées. Misa apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte comme une petite tornade à couettes, et se pencha en lui souriant joyeusement.

« Hey, Light, tu viens faire les magasins avec moi ?

- Non

Le sourire de la jeune fille se fana. Si elle insistait, Light répondrait sûrement qu'il n'avait pas envie. Déçue, elle soupira, se redressa et quitta la pièce.

En vérité, Light n'avait plus envie de rien depuis un bon moment.

... ... ...

Note de ma bêta, que je trouve intéressante ( la note, pas la bêta. Quoique… ) : _Très joli. C'est vrai qu'on pourrait voir un genre de double personnalité en Light - Kira, qui voulait tuer L pour éliminer la menace, et Light lui-même qui voulait le garder car il donnait un sens à sa vie en étant son rival, celui qu'il défiait. Jusqu'à quel point le « méchant » a-t-il besoin du « gentil » ?_

_... ... ..._

Rappel : Tous les personnages de _Death Note_, ainsi que les évènements mentionnés dans l'histoire originale, appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Mes seuls remerciements seront vos reviews ! ;)

...

_Lyly_[u]


	40. 39 Dreams

.

.

**Dreams :**

Hisoka faisait souvent des cauchemars. Presque toutes les nuits.

Mais en réalité, ce n'étaient pas réellement des cauchemars. Et il ne les faisait pas vraiment. C'était juste qu'il vivait les souvenirs de Tsuzuki. Les pires, bien sûr.

Son enfance, sa dépression, sa continuelle tentative de suicide pendant huit ans, son désespoir.

Tsuzuki était très doué, mais il ne pouvait maintenir le barrage de son esprit lorsqu'il dormait. Le soir, lorsqu'il dormait, les barrières s'effondraient et ses souvenirs jaillissaient, sauvages.

Les souvenirs de Tsuzuki étaient les pires cauchemars de Hisoka. Lui qui devait déjà lutter contre son ancienne vie – son empathie, la peur que ses parents avaient de lui, sa séquestration permanente, son viol et sa lente agonie – affrontait alors les coups, les sentiments profonds de douleur et d'incompréhension violente, l'impression d'abandon, les chutes successives.

Tsuzuki avait rapidement compris que son esprit était à l'origine de la souffrance de son ami le savoir était pour lui une torture supplémentaire. Hisoka n'avait déjà que trop souffert par sa faute, attaché à un ersatz de pierre tombale et presque égorgé, fallait-il encore qu'il en rajoute durant leurs nuits ? Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait, alors, pour apaiser les tourments de son coéquipier. Il avait essayé tout ce à quoi il avait pu penser, en passant de siestes superficielles à l'abstinence/privation de sommeil – et grâce à l'extraordinaire constitution des shinigamis, y était parvenu quatre jours de suite. Au cinquième jour, un esprit malin avait presque réussi à venir à bout de lui, et Hisoka et Tatsumi l'avaient sermonné comme jamais.

Malgré tout ça, Hisoka était souvent réveillé par Tsuzuki, lui-même réveillé par les cris de son binôme. Il tenait dans ses bras le jeune homme hurlant et pleurant qui se débattait en s'empêtrant dans son lit, terrorisé et en sueur. Il le berçait, lui parlait, le secouait, en attendant douloureusement que Hisoka sorte de ses tourments, à lui, l'aîné, le shinigami aux douze shikigamis. Mais même ainsi, ça ne suffisait pas.

Lorsqu'il se réveillait, Hisoka se débattait pour échapper à ses bras, le frappant, grondant et griffant. Tsuzuki ne bronchait pas, et se contentait au contraire de le retenir entre ses bras, pour ne pas qu'il se blesse lui-même. Le voir souffrir était intolérable. Puis Hisoka reprenait ses esprits – il voyait son visage passer de la terreur, et souvent la douleur, à la confusion, puis la compréhension et le soulagement. Alors, Hisoka tournait alors son regard vert, embué de larmes, lui, qui ne pouvait que s'excuser de toutes ses forces, silencieusement, de tout son être. Et même si Hisoka ne voulait jamais de son contact, et qu'il le savait et le comprenait – il était la seule cause de tout ça –, ils se retrouvaient soudainement à s'accrocher l'un à l'autre, désespérément, sanglotant quelque part dans la chaleur réconfortante de l'autre, sanglotant tous deux par douleur et désolation, mais pas les mêmes.

...

_Lyly_[u]


	41. 40 Rated

.

.

**Rated :**

Son corps s'ouvrit, permettant à cette chose de l'investir un peu plus. Il retint un nouveau gémissement et se redressa correctement. A côté de lui, son amie s'inquiéta et se pencha discrètement pour chuchoter avec lui.

« Ritsuka-kun ? Tu vas bien ?

Rien que la question fit rougir ses joues.

« Euh, oui.

Septique, la jeune fille le fixa un moment, et Ritsuka imaginait qu'elle s'attardait sur ses joues rougies, sur son front un peu en sueur, sur ses oreilles agitées, peut-être sur son dos tendu et sur sa queue… raide. Fronçant les sourcils, Yuiko finit par se détourner.

« D'accord. Mais tu es bizarre Ritsuka-kun aujourd'hui…

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre. Si elle savait… Vraiment ! C'était tout la faute de Sôbi de toute manière ! Irrité**,** il bascula son poids en arrière pour se caler contre le dossier et dut se retenir à son pupitre.

« Aaah !

Silence. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui et l'institutrice, Chigura-senseï, s'interrompit.

« Ritsuka-kun ?

- O-Oui… ?

Alertée par le ton plus aigu que la normale de sa voix, l'institutrice posa ses feuilles de cours et s'avança vers lui. Non non non non…! Les joues rougies et le cœur battant, l'adolescent regarda son enseignante s'avancer vers lui puis poser les mains sur son pupitre. L'attention de toute la classe était focalisée sur eux. L'enseignante fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es tout rouge Ritsuka-kun…

- Et il respire fort, ajouta Yuiko.

Ritsuka eut envie de s'enterrer sur-le-champ. L'enseignante se pencha pour poser une main sur son front.

« Tu es un peu chaud… Tu as mal à la tête ?

Il dut se racler la gorge pour répondre, et son « Ça va » ne fut pas vraiment pris au sérieux par l'enseignante.

« Je vais appeler tes parents pour qu'ils te ramènent, Ritsuka.

- Non ! s'écria-t-il en se penchant par-dessus son bureau.

Il regretta aussitôt son mouvement lorsqu'une décharge brûlante remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'affaissa à demi sur sa table en gémissant plaintivement. Ceci alarma Chigura-senseï qui posa à nouveau une main sur son front, sous ses mèches. Ritsuka ferma les yeux au contact presque insupportable, tout occupé à maudire Sôbi pour huit générations.

« Tu dois rentrer chez toi Ritsuka, regarde dans quel état tu es ! Tes joues sont rouge vif et tu as les yeux vitreux.

- Mais…

- Non, j'appelle tes parents.

Comment lui expliquer qu'il n'était absolument pas malade ? C'était hors de question.

« Je… Pas mes parents s'il vous plaît.

- Tu ne peux pas rentrer tout seul, Ritsuka.

Non, bien sûr que non. Comme s'il allait s'évanouir contre un mur dans la rue ! … quoique.

« Non, souffla le collégien, je… Sôbi. Il va venir me chercher et me ramènera.

Et réglerait aussi ce problème qu'il avait lui-même créé.

L'enseignante fixa son élève un instant.

« Agatsuma…

Ritsuka hocha la tête. « Oui, Sôbi.

- Il n'a aucune légitimité sur toi Ritsuka, je ne peux pas.

- Mais mes parents travaillent loin d'ici, et je n'peux pas rentrer à pieds, insista-t-il, alors…

- Peut-être devrais-tu te reposer dans l'infirmerie ?

Quoi ? Non ! Il lui fallait Sôbi… Seul le blond pouvait faire disparaître cet inconvénient.

« Senseï, vous savez, Sôbi s'occupera très bien de Ritsuka-kun. Il est trop cool !

Mordillant sa lèvre, le brun fixa Chigura-senseï qui semblait considérer cette option avec prudence. Ritsuka savait qu'elle s'était entretenue au début de l'année avec Shinonome-senseï, qui se méfiait de Sôbi, mais franchement, elle n'avait encore jamais vu ses parents alors que le peintre l'attendait à la sortie quasiment tous les jours ! Et puis, il ne parlerait jamais de _ça_ avec sa mère.

« Bien… J'imagine qu'il n'y a que ça. As-tu son numéro ?

Ritsuka hocha la tête en sortant le portable offert par Sôbi.

« Laisse-moi l'appeler. Je vais lui expliquer la situation.

Oh. Il lui tendit sagement l'appareil après avoir lancé l'appel. Volontiers. Sôbi ne pourrait alors pas se moquer de lui, au téléphone en tous cas. Chigura-senseï sortit de la classe en laissant la porte entrebâillée et ils l'entendirent vaguement parler.

Pendant ce temps Ritsuka s'étendit prudemment, poussant ses hanches en arrière pour appuyer sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur son pupitre. Sa queue pendait derrière sa chaise, effleurant doucement le sol en un mouvement de balancier indolent. Tendu, il ferma les yeux et tenta de respirer à fond pour s'apaiser. C'était difficile, car il fuyait et recherchait pareillement cette tension provenant du bas de son corps. Mais il était têtu et s'obstina à respirer calmement en pensant à des choses paisibles, et cependant qu'il attendait Sôbi après le retour de l'enseignante, commença à somnoler.

Le secouant doucement, ce fut une main sur son épaule qui le réveilla en sursaut. Chigura-senseï était penchée sur lui, et il mit un moment à comprendre qu'elle lui disait qu'on l'attendait. En tournant la tête vers la direction qu'elle indiquait, il vit en effet la silhouette de Sôbi encadrée par la porte. Il se redressa, et la sensation très chaude qui monta dans tout son corps le réveilla totalement. Il lâcha un hoquet surpris et eut une petite moue qui fit sourire Sôbi. Bien sûr, lui connaissait la raison de sa fièvre, le p'tit salaud ! Grommelant intérieurement, Ritsuka se dirigea vers Sôbi avec lenteur et prudence. Il soulevait prudemment ses pieds et réfléchissait avant de déplacer ses jambes. Le sourire de Sôbi s'élargit. Tout en observant son élève sortir lentement, Chigura-senseï rendit le téléphone portable à l'adulte et lui décrivit rapidement son état. Sôbi acquiesça à tout et assura qu'il allait prodiguer les soins adaptés à son petit patient. L'intonation qu'il mit dans sa phrase fit frémir Ritsuka…

Après avoir salué rapidement, ils sortirent de l'école en marchant doucement, Ritsuka s'agrippant à la main de Sôbi qui portait son sac à bout de l'autre bras. Parfois un de ses mouvements engendrait celui de l'objet et un long et délicieux frisson le parcourait alors, brûlant ses joues, asséchant sa bouche. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Sôbi fut un supplice de délices tourmenteurs notamment dus aux mouvements de son pantalon qui remontait ou se baissait légèrement au rythme de ses pas. Il en vint à ne plus savoir s'il voulait s'arrêter ou se mettre à courir. Ses doigts serraient fortement la main du blond et s'y crispaient sporadiquement.

Amusé par la résistance et la sensibilité, toutes deux fort développées, de son jeune amour, Sôbi l'observait combattre ce qu'il ressentait avec intérêt. Malgré tout, les joues du délicat collégien rougissaient, son souffle se coupait, ses yeux se voilaient, ses muscles se tendaient et son corps tremblait. Il était superbe.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant son appartement, il lâcha la main de Ritsuka pour chercher ses clefs dans ses poches, un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Du coin de l'œil, il observait trépigner son compagnon qui ne le remarquait même pas. Après avoir ouvert la porte et allumé, il posa le sac du plus jeune près du meuble TV et se débarrassa de son manteau qu'il plaça sur une des chaises de la table à manger. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Ritsuka enlaça sa taille de ses bras, se pressant contre lui.

Sôbi connaissait la raison d'une telle attitude, et il sourit en posant une main sur la tête de son compagnon, taquinant distraitement les petites oreilles noires. Il s'amusa de voir que cette simple caresse suffisait à faire adorablement gémir Ritsuka. Sa sensibilité était l'une des choses qui séduisaient tant Sôbi. Ainsi, comment pouvait-il alors s'empêcher d'en jouer ?

L'adolescent releva la tête vers lui et le supplia du regard. Ses pupilles dilatées ne laissaient pas de doute sur ce qu'il voulait.

« Sôbi, je t'en prie…

- Voyons Ritsuka, tu ne dois pas perdre ta queue, tu te souviens ?

- Mais, Sôbi, pleurnicha le collégien, je t'assure que j'en peux plus !

Sôbi secoua la tête. « Tu ne dois pas perdre ta queue, Ritsuka.

Agacé, l'adolescent fit la moue et tapa du pied. Le choc du mouvement se répercuta dans tout son corps et une décharge le foudroya brutalement.

« Ah !

Il s'accrocha au pull du blond et arqua brièvement les hanches, en un mouvement qui lui octroya une nouvelle décharge électrique. Pantelant, il appuya sa joue sur la poitrine de Sôbi, haletant les yeux fermés pour reprendre son souffle. Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Chaque décharge était la dernière, celle qui aurait suffit à… Mais il manquait quelque chose. Sôbi… Il fallait que ce soit Sôbi. Mais Sôbi ne voulait pas. Ritsuka savait que le voir ainsi amusait l'homme, c'était une de ses idées après tout, mais c'était si cruel de ne pas l'aider…

Frustré, il donna un petit coup de poing dans le ventre de l'aîné. Celui-ci passa une main dans son cou et l'incita doucement à relever la tête vers lui. Il se pencha ensuite pour l'embrasser doucement, longuement, gentiment. Lorsqu'il cessa, de petites larmes de frustration perlaient au coin des paupières fermées du brun et sa respiration ressemblait à des sanglots. Il décida de cesser sa taquinerie lorsqu'il vit Ritsuka gémir à la seule caresse de ses doigts courant sur ses petites joues rougies. Ritsuka était jeune trop peut-être pour jouer ainsi, et c'était en vérité un peu cruel de lui faire ça.

Insatisfait et concentré pour se calmer, Ritsuka tressaillit lorsque Sôbi déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Va te mettre sur le lit, mon cœur.

Soupirant de soulagement, Ritsuka se déshabilla rapidement et obéit sans attendre. Il grimpa sur le lit où il se mit à quatre pattes en se concentrant pour arrêter les tremblements de son corps. C'était pire que tout. La main que posa Sôbi dans son dos le fit tressaillir et haleter. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il sentait ses entrailles et sa tête sur le point d'imploser sous la chaleur de son corps. La seconde main du blond se posa sur l'extérieur de sa cuisse droite et remonta tout doucement, jusqu'à finalement atteindre la base de la queue qu'il tripota joyeusement. Le léger tiraillement qu'il créa fit couiner Ritsuka d'anticipation et de plaisir. Puis il sentit les doigts de Sôbi, si frais en comparaison avec son propre corps, descendre le long de l'axe en plastique jusqu'à l'objet de ses tourments. Une légère pression ici le fit gémir et se tortiller.

« Sôbi !

Le bout des doigts frais frôla sa peau lorsqu'ils s'enroulèrent autour de la petite protubérance laissée ici, puis ils tirèrent doucement. Le cri de Ritsuka se noya dans l'épaisseur de la couverture comme il se plaquait sur le matelas. Ce frottement… C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait connu, et la solution au tourment qu'il endurait depuis la veille. Flattant doucement le creux de ses reins frémissants du bout des ongles, Sôbi continua de tirer lentement. La friction produite arrachait de petits cris à l'adolescent qui poussait sur ses hanches pour accompagner le mouvement de l'objet. Le voir ainsi était indescriptible pour Sôbi. Il tira encore un peu avant de voir une des grosseurs apparaître lentement. Malgré qu'il ait déjà pris toutes les précautions pour ne pas blesser son compagnon fragile, il redoubla de prudence et tira avec une lenteur que Ritsuka ne se crut pas capable de supporter. Il se sentait étiré, c'était une sensation un peu étrange, presque de la douleur mais tout son opposé. Il s'accrocha à la couverture et se cambra en criant le nom de Sôbi, qui douta soudain que Ritsuka survive aux boules suivantes. Ce n'était que la première, et il était déjà dans un tel état…

Il passa une main caressante le long de la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune, tentant de l'apaiser par ce contact doux.

« Shhh, doucement mon cœur, tu vas te faire mal.

- Mais, Sôbi… !

La protestation se perdit dans un autre gémissement de plaisir, Sôbi ayant recommencé à tirer doucement sur l'attache de la fausse queue. Sous les lumières de l'appartement, le dos de Ritsuka luisait de sueur. Il imaginait sans peine son visage rougi et crispé, entendait son souffle haché, ses ahanements rauques. C'était un puissant aphrodisiaque.

La deuxième boule apparût bientôt, et bien qu'elle soit plus petite que la première, la réaction de Ritsuka fut si intense qu'il en cessa de tirer. L'avant de son corps tomba sur le lit alors que ses bras cédaient, laissant seules ses fesses en l'air. La tête enfouie dans la couverture du lit, il sanglotait de plaisir, le corps brûlant, la tête vide de tout ce qui n'était pas cette délicieuse chaleur qui venait de son bas-ventre en vagues irrésistibles. L'étirement au niveau de son entrée persistait, hypersensibilisant l'endroit. Il crut qu'il allait mourir, puis la boule sortit et il poussa un petit cri avant de la sentir effleurer sa peau alors qu'elle se balançait doucement. Il tenta laborieusement de reprendre son souffle, de penser à respirer et de penser tout court. Il se demandait comment il arrivait à souffler, gémir et crier autant alors qu'il haletait et soufflait comme un asthmatique.

Les longs doigts de Sôbi le touchèrent doucement lorsqu'ils récupérèrent la deuxième boule, le faisant retenir son souffle. Il adorait les mains du peintre, surtout quand elles se posaient sur lui. Mais là… ç'allait être impossible. La main posée sur son dos remonta le long de son échine, le faisant frissonner, à mesure que le grand corps de l'adulte le recouvrait. Il arrondit le dos pour mieux le sentir, cependant que la main courait doucement le long de son bras jusqu'à sa main. Les cheveux du blond lui chatouillèrent la nuque et les épaules avant qu'un gentil baiser soit déposé sur le côté de son cou. Ooooh… Un petit coup de langue passée sur le même endroit le rafraîchit et il soupira. Une des choses qu'il appréciait le plus était d'être touché, câliné, cajolé par Sôbi. C'était vraiment agréable.

La bouche du blond s'accrocha à son oreille et s'appliqua à la grignoter de diverses manières. Au moment où Ritsuka allait protester, les cuisses de son amant cognèrent doucement les siennes, le poussant en avant. Il hoqueta de surprise Sôbi eut un souffle moqueur. Il y eut un nouveau choc, puis un autre, alternés de pressions sur ses reins pour le ramener en arrière. Tendant les hanches pour accompagner le mouvement, Ritsuka commença à frotter sa tête contre le matelas. C'était définitivement trop excitant.

Puis la seconde main de Sôbi se remit à tirer gentiment, recréant cette incroyable friction en lui. Une chaleur fabuleuse envahit tout le corps de Ritsuka. La respiration entrecoupée, il se mit à sangloter doucement, éperdu de plaisir. C'était presque trop, presque douloureux de délices. Il sentait le sang lui monter à la tête et battre à ses tempes, sa poitrine se serrer, ses joues brûler, la sueur couler sur son visage, ses bras son dos. Il creusait le dos à l'extrême, il était brûlant de plaisir.

La troisième boule l'étira à peine et la dernière glissa sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, mais le frottement dans son intérieur le mit au supplice et, s'il n'y avait eu la main de Sôbi le retenant, il se serait depuis longtemps affaissé sur le lit pour y chercher sa délivrance. La frustration de ses nerfs hypersensiblisés faisait trembler tout son corps, tendait ses muscles au point de le faire s'arquer au moindre effleurement.

Il pleurnichait follement, suppliait inconsciemment Sôbi de le toucher, encore, encore, jusqu'à la fin. La tête noyée dans ses bras, sanglotant de plaisir et de désir, il ne voyait pas les deux petites oreilles félines échouées près de lui, qu'il avait arrachées à force de frotter sa tête contre le matelas en quête d'un quelconque apaisement, et la douleur occasionnée par la déconnexion des implants arrachés de sa peau était passée totalement inaperçue.

Se redressant, Sôbi déposa la fausse queue de chat fixée au chapelet de Geisha anal par un petit axe de plastique à côté d'eux sur le lit et s'en désintéressa. Il glissa ses mains sur le torse humide de son amant, s'attirant un couinement rauque et surpris, et appuya gentiment pour le faire se redresser. Tremblant entre ses bras, Ritsuka suivit le mouvement quand il s'assit puis le laissa le manipuler pour le tourner vers lui. Les jambes croisées autour de Ritsuka, Sôbi libéra son front humide des mèches de cheveux qui y collaient. La chaleur que dégageait l'adolescent le surprit même sans le toucher, elle était presque palpable et semblait irradier. Des larmes de frustration coulaient sur les joues rouge vif du brun et son corps, tendu à l'extrême, suppliait pour sa libération. Le garçon osait à peine parler, bouger, effrayé par l'intensité de ce qu'il sentait contenu en lui, prêt à le dévaster au moindre mouvement. Il respirait vite et fort, la gorge asséchée par le plaisir et ses cris.

Il le fit s'installer sur ses cuisses et essuya son visage. L'adolescent s'était tellement mordu les lèvres que l'une d'elle était entaillée et saignait un peu. Sôbi se pencha pour lécher doucement la petite plaie. Le souffle de Ritsuka se coupa et tout son corps s'arqua violemment contre lui. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Ritsuka avait les yeux fermés et murmura son nom presque douloureusement, comme un appel à l'aide.

Les yeux emplis de désir, Sôbi saisit gentiment les hanches de son Sacrifice et les abaissa doucement. Lorsque Ritsuka cria en lui griffant les épaules, même leurs baisers ne purent masquer son sourire victorieux.

...

Huhuhu... Vous n'avez pas chaud, vous ? (a) J'ai beaucoup aimé retrouver Loveless et écrire cet 0S un peu pimenté... qui vous aura plu je l'espère !

Reviews ? ;D

...

_Lyly_[u]


	42. 41 Teamwork

.

.

Teamwork :

Assis, immobile, tel une statue de femme enchaînée à la falaise, le jeune homme lance son regard vert par-dessus les colonnades du balconnet vers l'horizon assombri, lointain et intouchable.

La nuit est claire et douce, quelques étoiles brillent. Trop peu pour dessiner les constellations, assez pour les deviner. Une belle nuit.

Une bien belle nuit pour une petite introspection.

Il soupire et décale un peu son bassin vers l'avant pour pouvoir se fondre un peu plus dans l'arrondi de son assise. Il ferme les yeux. Tout son être exprime la lassitude. Il est harassé.

Cela fait un mois, cette nuit même, qu'ils s'entraînent. Ensemble.

Par un stupéfiant tour de force mentale, Saori les a convaincus de s'essayer à la coopération, en profitant qu'Ikki stagne un peu dans les environs. C'est tellement rare.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait si épuisant.

Ce qui est assez surprenant, car en fait, ça roule plutôt pas mal niveau coopération. Pour des adolescents solitaires et testostéronés entraînés à tuer dès l'enfance, s'entend. Disons que leurs styles s'incorporent bien les uns aux autres. Seya fonce, Shiryu analyse, Hyoga tente les variantes et Ikki termine en cramant le paysage. Lui essaie de rattraper le tout en un seul morceau. Ça ne s'emboîte pas exactement, mais ça ne traverse pas toute la structure. C'est déjà une victoire en soi.

Le reste, cependant… d'Une, ils ne semblent être capables de travailler en harmonie que dans l'urgence (sauver Athéna une énième fois, par exemple). Durant les entraînements, ils crient, hurlent et se cognent dessus. Ça défait un peu la visée de travail collectif… De Deux, ils manquent un peu de motivation. L'histoire de la Déesse, et du forçage de mains, tout ça. De Trois, il y a Hyoga.

Le blond, réservé, valeureux et gracieux Hyoga. Son demi-frère. Qu'il aime sincèrement. Mais pas comme un frère.

Comment est-il censé se concentrer sur l'action s'il n'est déjà pas capable de quitter le blond des yeux ?

C'est pour le moins gênant, pour le plus carrément mortifiant.

D'autant plus qu'il se retrouve à devoir pratiquer, en supplément, avec le blond, le Sanctuaire ayant révélé leurs cosmo-énergies comme très compatibles, ce qui est rare (au bas mot).

Bien sûr, passer du temps avec Hyoga n'est pas une corvée. Le jeune homme est intelligent et intéressant. Mais il est aussi son compagnon d'arme. Et (surtout) son _frère_.

Alors franchement, le travail, d'équipe, c'est nul !

...

Je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour ce Thème-là et ai changé plusieurs fois d'avis sur ce que j'allais en faire... J'espère que ce n'est pas un (trop grand) massacre... "^^

...

_Lyly_[u]


	43. 42 Standing still

.

.

**Standing Still :**

S'il y avait un fléau que la maison Phantomhive, plus que tous les démons ou les Anges des Enfers, craignait, c'était bien que Ciel Phantomhive soit malade. Fort heureusement pour eux, c'était rare malheureusement, c'_était_ malgré tout, car la manie qu'avait leur maître de se balader en short en toute saison ne pouvait qu'amener ce genre de résultats.

Il arrivait donc que leur jeune maître soit cloué au lit par une forte fièvre qui rosissait ses joues, ou des quintes de toux telles que Finian s'attendait à tout moment à voir un bout de poumon, bien rose et sanglant à souhait, atterrir sur la belle moquette turquoise du petit salon privé ( contenance 25 personnes environ ).

Dans ces cas où leur maître se trouvait reclus au fond de ses draps, toute la maisonnée était aux abois. D'abord car cela arrivait réellement peu souvent – seulement lorsque l'enfant qu'était leur maître implacable ne pouvait plus marcher droit. Ensuite, car ledit enfant implacable était alors juste insupportable – comme tout enfant malade, somme toute, mais en pire. Enfin, parce que Sebastian, en sa qualité de majordome, se devait de s'assurer de l'état de santé de son maître, s'enquérir de sa guérison et s'y employer, et que cette tâche hautement ingrate et périlleuse semblait le mettre de merveilleusement bonne humeur – et _ça_, c'était une mauvaise nouvelle.

Parce que, sincèrement, un Sebastian qui souriait de toutes ses rangées de belles dents bien blanches, Bard avouait que ça foutait grave les jetons, tout de même !

Le carboniseur avait élaboré plusieurs théories sur la raison de cette joie, en passant de la séquestration vengeresse à l'instinct paternel de cocooning. Mais plus de la moitié de ses hypothèses étaient assez farfelues – Sebastian ? Instinct paternel ? C'était un très bon majordome, mais il était aussi très flippant ! – alors Bard en avait conclu que c'était juste le fait de pouvoir enquiquiner leur maître de maison, le faire râler et le martyriser avec les prescriptions qu'il devait ingérer à des horaires scrupuleusement réguliers. Quoique le voir affaibli, hargneux – plus que d'habitude, s'entend – et boudeur, enfoui sous sa couverture avec interdiction de tout faire sauf respirer… ce devait être assez plaisant en soi.

Mais personne – hormis Sebastian, mais lui ce n'était pas pareil : était-il vraiment humain ? – ne se serait aventuré à entrer dans la chambre de l'enfant. Ils le savaient malade, et ça suffisait pour qu'ils restent. Parce qu'il n'était pas invincible finalement, et qu'il n'était qu'un enfant qui avait encore besoin d'eux.

Alors, ils font quoi dans la chambre, Seby-chan et Ciel ?^^

_Lyly_[u]


	44. 43 Dying

**Warning :** Character Death (surpenant, non ?^^)

.

.

Dying :

J'ai mal, si mal, tellement mal… Mon corps tout entier me semble être sur le point d'exploser. Du feu dans mes veines – de la glace en lieu et place de chair - un tison dans le cœur la plus petite parcelle de moi-même me brûle, chaque cellule se déchire et crie d'agonie. Respirer est une torture, j'y arrive à peine. Parler encore moins. De toute manière, je suis bien trop occupé à ne pas vouloir pour vouloir parler.

A l'autre bout de la salle, devant moi, irrégulièrement encadré de mes frères, Yuuri me tourne le dos. Ses mains sont apposées sur la barrière énergétique retenant Shousu, Je ne le vois pas entièrement. Je ne peux que contempler son dos vêtu de noir.

Un spasme m'étreint brutalement la poitrine, vide mes poumons de tout leur air. Je lutte pour rester debout, et conserver une vision claire et nette. Je veux voir Yuuri. La dernière image imprimée sur ma rétine à l'instant de ma mort sera probablement son dos – son dos noir de Maoh. Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulu lui dire avant…

Une autre convulsion douloureuse me laisse affreusement vide et sans force. Shousu… Je voudrais crier mais je serre les dents. Je voudrais me laisser tomber au sol mais je m'astreins à l'immobilité. Si je me laisse aller…

Je dois le combattre, tout comme Yuuri. _Après tout, nous sommes fiancés, n'est-ce pas ?_ Disons que nos rôles sont juste un peu inversés – à moi l'esprit, à lui la force.

La douleur de la mâchoire me permet de me détourner de celle dans ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'écartèle, lentement et méthodiquement. Ou qu'on compresse mon cœur entre les portes de la salle des Trésors du Château du Serment. Aucun des deux sensations susnommées n'étant des plus agréables. Mais elles ont le mérite de m'apprendre ce qui m'arrive.

Je meurs.

Yuuri est en train de me tuer.

_Oui oui, encore…_

Qu'il continue. Tue-le, Yuuri. Tue-_moi_.


	45. 44 Two Roads

Two Roads :

Juché au sommet de l'arbre le plus haut des environs du village, s'était installé un jeune homme entre deux branches fourchues, pour y réfléchir en paix.

Au sol, la vie court et produit plein de bruits, et tout autant de gênes inaudibles. Les hauteurs sont bien plus propices à la réflexion peut-être, s'il avait été un oiseau, aurait-il su mieux le faire, et plus tôt. Peut-être alors aurait-il pu éviter un grand nombre des erreurs qu'il avait faites.

Une plus que les autres – quoique ces autres aient induite l'une, hélas…

Naruto a eu le temps de réfléchir, en deux ans. Et entre autres de comprendre son implication dans tout cela. Dans l'« Une ». Oh, il ne s'estime pas seul coupable de cette tragédie. Il sait que tout le village y a participé, et ce même avant sa naissance. Il s'estime juste coupable de négligence et d'infantilisme. Dans un autre monde, on aurait pu dire 'Homicide par négligence'. C'est totalement ça.

Il soupire.

Il a manqué de discernement. Et de maturité. Et de puissance. De beaucoup de choses, en somme. Peut-être, que s'il avait eu tout ça, il aurait réussi à le sauver.

Ils seraient arrivés à temps, pour le sortir de ce caisson et le ramener à Konoha à coups de pieds au cul. Ou mieux, il aurait su trouver les bons mots et faire les bons gestes – car ils étaient des hommes -des enfants- d'action – pour le dissuader de suivre les envoyés de ce faux dieu reptilien. Au lieu de ça, il s'était sans cesse mesuré à lui, et n'avait accordé son attention qu'à Sakura-chan, comme il l'appelait alors. Ignorant les tentatives de rapprochement discrètes, timides, de ce garçon aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs, qui n'avait pas côtoyé d'enfants comme lui depuis trop longtemps. Ignorant qu'à ses côtés se tenait un jeune homme au passé torturé, comme lui, et que s'il ne parlait pas, c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire.

Que dire d'une vie solitaire et monotone ? Sasuke vivait seul depuis des années, et Naruto est bien placé pour savoir que la solitude change les âmes. Tout le monde n'affiche pas un masque de joie débile, comme lui, pour se protéger. Sasuke a préféré se renfermer, se cloîtrer dans une tour de douleur et d'inaccessibilité. Parce qu'il n'avait personne, lui, pour le relever lorsqu'il faiblissait, comme Iruka-san le fait pour Naruto. Peut-être aussi parce que c'est plus facile ainsi, et la courte vie du Sasuke de l'époque contenait déjà pas mal de douleurs et de drames.

Que dire d'une vie qui n'en n'est pas une ?

Se lever, s'habiller, s'entraîner ou partir en mission, rentrer, manger, dormir. Parfois laver le linge, faire la vaisselle, ranger quelques trucs. Rien qui prenne assez de temps pour occuper. Puis le vide, et l'inactivité. Tout le temps. Tous les jours. Un truc à rendre cinglé même le Troisième.

Naruto comprend Sasuke, car aujourd'hui encore – ou à nouveau, plutôt – c'est sa vie. Se lever seul, se laver et s'habiller dans un appartement vide, manger en silence, s'endormir seul. Il a cessé de courir après Sakura, comprenant qu'elle ne poserait jamais les yeux sur lui et qu'il s'accrochait au béguin d'un petit garçon esseulé. Alors sa vie est redevenue comme avant, lorsqu'il était l'enfant monstre qu'on ne devait même pas regarder. Comme une régression volontaire, et peut-être était-ce le cas.

Au revoir Sakura-chan, bonjour les entraînements jusqu'à l'épuisement, la vie d'ermite et de paria. Naruto détestait lorsqu'on le fuyait tel la peste noire et l'ignorait, _avant_. Maintenant, il s'en fiche et traverse le temps et la ville comme une ombre. C'est à son tour de fuir les autres, et il y arrive plutôt bien.

Un jour, Iruka-san lui a dit qu'oublier ne réglait rien. Il lui a répondu qu'il ne cherchait pas à oublier. Juste à repartir de zéro. Reprendre là où tout avait commencé. Cette seconde chance que l'on accordait en vérité quasiment jamais. Celle de faire un autre choix.

Naruto comprend Sasuke, car au fond ils sont pareils. Seuls, forts, volontaires, meurtris. Pleins d'un amour qui ne trouve aucun receveur – et c'est peut-être ça le pire. Et ne demandant que quelque chose – quelqu'un de préférence – à défendre. Qui leur appartienne.

Naruto a eu le temps de réfléchir, en deux ans. Il a compris depuis longtemps quelle était cette personne qu'il devait défendre, et a décidé de le faire de son mieux.

Alors il attend.

Car défendre et protéger, c'est aussi permettre à l'autre de faire ses propres erreurs et d'apprendre. Pour ensuite lui donner une bonne paire de claques.

Un enfant qui ne commet jamais d'erreurs n'apprend jamais. Et eux qui étaient encore des enfants, mais sur lesquels reposaient déjà pas mal de poids, faisaient simplement de plus grosses erreurs.

Il sait qu'ils se reverront. Il sait qu'ils ont pris deux routes opposées, mais il sait aussi qu'une route finit toujours par en croiser une autre. Et alors, il lui cracherait ses quatre vérités, lui flanquerait la raclée de sa vie, puis le prendrait sous le bras pour enfin le ramener.

Juché au sommet de l'arbre le plus haut des environs du village, Naruto attend seulement qu'un carrefour réunisse leurs routes.


	46. 45 Illusion

.

.

**Illusion:**

Pour sa défense, ce n'est pas évident non plus, et quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, avec un passif tel que le sien, a des circonstances atténuantes.

Mais en fait, non, car en tant qu'instigateur de toute cette situation, il devrait mieux savoir que ça.

Il maudit sa faiblesse de la douleur qu'elle lui apporte lorsqu'il se rappelle, ou réalise, parfois, que Sebastian ne l'aime pas. Que ce n'est qu'une illusion.


	47. 46 Family

.

.

**Family :**

D'abord, ç'avait été cette femme au tatouage. Elle avait dit s'appeler Enorea. Elle l'avait recueillie et élevée comme elle pouvait, avec les moyens du bord. Les gens de là-bas n'avaient pas beaucoup. Puis Enorea l'avait emmenée voir d'autres gens, qui lui avaient à elle aussi fait un tatouage, et lui avaient dit d'aller à Shinmakoku, et de cacher un couteau dans ses robes. Elle devait prétendre être l'enfant du nouveau Maoh, Yuuri Shibuya, pour entrer dans la place. La suite des évènements était simple et supposément lisse.

Mais elle avait échoué. L'homme en noir avait plein de gens autour de lui, dont un homme en robe rose, et on l'avait arrêtée. Elle avait cru son destin scellé. Enorea l'avait prévenue qu'elle devait se débrouiller pour s'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit si elle se faisait prendre. Surveillée et dépossédée de toute arme, elle avait pensé à la grève de la faim.

Mais l'homme en noir, Yuuri, était plein de surprises et vraiment gentil. Il l'avait aidée et protégée, lui avait parlé gentiment, contrairement au blond qui s'exprimait trop fort. Mais lui aussi était gentil en fin de compte. Il aimait beaucoup l'homme en noir, lui avait dit l'homme en marron, Conrad.

Depuis, c'était Yuuri et Wolfram. Et Celi-sama, et Conrad, et Gwendal, et Günther. C'était bien plus qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Le luxe, la sécurité, le bonheur. Elle était choyée et aimée.

Elle était triste quand Yuuri partait sans prévenir pendant des mois. Mais Wolfram lui répondait toujours que Yuuri allait revenir, même s'il le traitait de boulet. C'était la manière de Wolfram de dire à Yuuri qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, avait aussi dit Conrad. Avec elle, c'était des câlins. Wolfram passait de longs moments à la peigner en lui parlant de Shinmakoku. Il ne lui parlait jamais de reprendre le trône après Yuuri, et elle en était contente parce que ça n'avait pas l'air très marrant. Au lieu de ça, il lui racontait les guerres, les différents Maohs, les jolies choses des villages.

Puis Yuuri revenait, toujours tout trempé, et la prenait dans ses bras. Elle aimait beaucoup Wolfram, mais c'était mieux avec Yuuri. Il parlait de choses étranges et lui racontait plein d'histoires bizarres. C'était encore mieux que les livres d'Anissina ! Elle savait que Wolfram aussi trouvait ça mieux quand Yuuri revenait. Parce qu'alors il y avait toute sa famille, et ses deux papas.

Un jour, elle les avait vus se faire des câlins et des bisous. Elle aurait déjà dû dormir (mais l'excitation la tenait éveillée) alors elle n'avait pas fait de bruit et bien regardé en silence. 0n lui avait dit que c'était pas normal d'avoir deux papas, et qu'on devait avoir un papa et une maman. Elle avait demandé pourquoi, et on avait répondu que c'était comme ça que ça marchait. Alors elle avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas que « ça marche ». Elle les aimait ses deux papas, et les trouvait très beaux et gentils.

Greta n'avait pas la même famille que tout le monde. Mais elle s'en moquait, parce que Yuuri et Wolfram étaient les meilleurs papas des deux mondes.


	48. 47 Creation

.

.

**Creation :**

Sôbi avait emmené Ritsuka à son université, là où il étudiait l'art. Leur professeur de peinture leur laissait des locaux où entreposer leurs œuvres, achevées ou non, afin qu'elles ne se détériorent pas. Sôbi partageait le sien avec Kio, un autre garçon et une jeune fille.

« Vas-y, ouvre les yeux.

Obéissant, Ritsuka baissa la main qui lui barrait la vue et ouvrit les yeux, impatient de voir où il savait être grâce à l'odeur. Ça sentait la gouache, l'ammoniaque, l'eau, la toile et la poussière – la peinture. C'était une pièce carrée aussi grande que sa salle de cours, dont les murs encombrés d'étagères supportant des pots de peintures, des tubes de gouaches, des pinceaux, des récipients pleins de substances plus ou moins liquides ou crémeuses et aux couleurs pas toujours identifiées disparaissaient par endroit sous les amoncellement de toiles vierges, de cadres nus, d'œuvres débutées ou achevées. Le rangement semblait être une notion, à défaut d'un tableau, assez abstraite pour les utilisateurs de cet endroit. Il y avait des chiffons, des élastiques, des pots en métal, des boîtes, des pinceaux, des spatules, des taches, des bidouilles un peu partout. Seul l'espace libre, au centre, et recouvert d'une toile transparente, paraissait propre. Tout était repoussé contre les murs ou les-choses-qui-encombraient-déjà-les-murs afin de dégager cet espace, de travail sûrement, permettant ainsi aux peintres d'évoluer tranquillement autour de leurs travaux.

Ritsuka adora aussitôt l'endroit. Ça fourmillait de formes, de couleurs, de textures de vie, de créativité et de mouvement.

« C'est super ! souffla-t-il en levant les yeux vers Sôbi, mussé contre son dos.

- Heureux que ça te plaise, répondit le blond en lui souriant gentiment.

L'adolescent acquiesça vivement, sa queue ondulant joyeusement derrière lui.

« Viens par là.

Sôbi l'attira sur la gauche, vers une étagère presque débordante. Sur le rayonnage au niveau de sa tête s'amoncelait un panel impressionnant de pinceaux. Ronds, plats, minces, larges, du plus gros au plus fin, du plus doux au plus rêches. Il y avait aussi des rouleaux, en éponge, en tissus, en moumoute, de tailles diverses. Des éponges découpées en ronds, carrés, triangles, arcs de cercle, courbes, serpentines, losanges. Les bras de Sôbi encadrèrent sa tête et l'adulte commença à se servir dans les ustensiles.

« Tout ça est à toi ?

- Oui, répondit Sôbi en raflant tous les pinceaux.

Il continua sur les rouleaux et les éponges, puis prit deux bouteilles, plusieurs pots, de l'adhésif, un paquet scellé et une masse de chiffons. Ritsuka se demanda où il posait tout ça, et découvrit un petit plateau roulant à plusieurs niveaux lorsque Sôbi lui permit de se détourner. Il le suivit au centre de la pièce. Sôbi plaça le plateau un peu sur le côté, puis en tira un grand morceau de gros tissu. Il l'ouvrit et le disposa soigneusement sur la bâche plastique, où il la fixa à l'aide de l'adhésif. La toile formait un carré blanc cassé de taille moyenne.

Sôbi se releva et sourit à son petit compagnon. « Tu peux enlever quelques vêtements. Tu auras vite chaud ici. Et tu risque de les salir.

- Je n'ai que ceux-là.

- J'y ai pensé, dit Sôbi en extirpant de son sac un débardeur noir, comme ceux qu'il portait. Il sera trop grand mais je n'ai rien de plus petit.

Ritsuka rattrapa le vêtement au vol puis le fixa un moment. « Je vais te le salir. Et je ne pourrai pas le laver… » Pas question que sa mère voie ça.

Sôbi haussa les épaules. « Il a l'habitude !

Si c'était bon, alors… Ritsuka enleva rapidement ses vêtements du haut, les coinça entre ses genoux et enfila le tee-shirt de Sôbi. Il se jeta un coup d'œil et coucha ses oreilles sur le côté. L'habit lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et pendait sur ses épaules. La thèse de l'anti-sexy. Affreux.

« Ravissant.

- Arrête de te moquer, grommela l'adolescent.

Il se savait physiquement inintéressant, Sôbi n'avait besoin de le lui rappeler. Le blond pencha la tête.

« Je n'me moquais pas. Te voir dans mes vêtements est quelque chose de très excitant, ronronna-t-il suavement.

Soupçonneux, le chaton se recula. « Bas les pattes, pervers !

Sôbi secoua la tête et sourit, mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur son petit Sacrifice. « Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Ritsuka se renfrogna, sceptique, et enroula sa queue autour d'une de ses cuisses. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que disait son regard. Celui-ci disait plutôt quelque chose du genre « Avant je n'en avais pas l'intention, mais maintenant… », et Ritsuka n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

« Allez, viens par là, on attaque !

- Où puis-je poser mes vêtements ?

- Donne-les-moi, je vais les ranger. Maintenant, reprit-il une fois que ce fut fait, tu vas mettre ça.

Il ouvrit le petit paquet fermé et en sortit un gant transparent. Ritsuka fit la moue. Il allait être tout transpirant des mains…

« On s'y fait, assura le blond comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées. Je vais t'aider à les mettre.

Ritsuka tendit docilement le bras et regarda attentivement la manière dont Sôbi déroulait le plastique jusqu'à son coude. Il sentit le filme se coller à sa peau et réprima l'envie de se gratter.

« Pourquoi des gants aussi hauts ?

- Peinture manuelle, répondit succintement le Combattant, occupé avec le second gant.

Manuelle ? Ritsuka bougea les doigts dans ses gants. Oh. Avec les mains. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment fait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment peint, en fait. Sauf à la petite école peut-être, mais il ne s'en souvenait de toute manière pas, et ça resterait sans doute à jamais comme ça.

« Tu peux utiliser ces pots-là. Normalement j'utilise de la gouache mais ce sont des peintures à l'eau. Ça part plus facilement.

Ritsuka hocha la tête et alla s'agenouiller devant la toile avec les pots désignés. Il eut le temps de les ouvrir avant d'être rejoint par son compagnon, lui aussi en gants-débardeur, les cheveux remontés sur la nuque. Ritsuka trouvait Sôbi très attirant dans ces tee-shirts, surtout avec juste quelques mèches devant ses jolis yeux – comme à l'instant.

Le peintre lui sourit, et Ritsuka répondit. C'était agréable de partager quelque chose comme ça avec Sôbi. Il était heureux que le Combattant ait voulu lui dévoiler un aspect important de sa vie. C'était une preuve de confiance et d'amour. Ses oreilles s'en tenaient toutes droites.

Inconscient de ses pensées, le principal concerné commença son explication. « Le principe est simple. Tu mets tes doigts dedans, fit-il en joignant le geste à la parole, tu l'étales sur tes mains selon ce que tu veux faire, et tu poses !

Il enleva sa main, laissant voir, dans le coin inférieur de la toile, une belle empreinte jaune poussin où la paume faisait partiellement défaut. Ritsuka plongea trois doigts dans le rouge puis le regarda.

« … que dois-je dessiner ?

- C'est de la peinture, répondit Sôbi en lui souriant gentiment. Tout ce que tu veux. Un cheval, une maison, le dîner romantique de tes rêves, avec moi bien sûr. Ce qu'il te plaît.

Ce qu'il lui plaisait… Eh bien, il aimait beaucoup embrasser Sôbi par exemple, mais ça ne devait pas entrer dans ce qu'il avait le droit de représenter. Et d'ailleurs, comment représentait-on un baiser ?

« Serait-ce une invitation ?

- Uh ?

Ritsuka releva la tête vers lui. « Quoi ?

Sôbi lui indiqua la toile du menton. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait dessiné une jolie bouche toute rouge. « Oh. Désolé.

Il avança la main pour barioler son esquisse de rouge, lorsque celle de Sôbi l'arrêta.

« Ne la détruis pas. Elle est mignonne. Elle ressemble à la tienne, ajouta-t-il avec des yeux malicieux.

Septique, Ritsuka fit la moue. Mignonne, sa bouche ?

« Attends une minute.

Ramenant les pots de peinture près de lui, Sôbi commença à dessiner sur la toile avec sa main droite, déjà jaunie. Ritsuka le regarda s'agiter, silencieusement. Sôbi se déplaçait avec aisance dans ce local. Il y passait du temps, et ça se voyait. Il avait son matériel, ses habitudes de travail, son organisation. Il semblait réellement aimer la peinture. C'était un très beau cadeau que de lui permettre d'entrer dans ce recoin serein de son univers.

Sôbi s'immobilisa un instant, sembla apporter quelques retouches puis se redressa, dévoilant son œuvre. L'esquisse était rapide mais Ritsuka se reconnut sans peine. C'étaient ses couleurs et ses formes, parmi lesquelles ressortait violemment la bouche rouge qu'il avait peinte lui-même. À un détail près : c'était un lui dépourvu d'oreilles. Il rougit furieusement. Sôbi l'avait représenté en train de… gémir ! Les yeux mi-clos, les joues rougies. Pas vraiment de doute sur son activité…

« Pervers !

- Pas du tout. La preuve en est toujours sur ta tête.

- Tu aimerais bien que non.

- Honnêtement, non. J'adore tes oreilles, tu es trop mignon.

Lesdites oreilles se plaquèrent en arrière. « Je suis pas mignon !

- Oh si. Affreusement.

Le voyant prêt à protester, Sôbi se pencha pour embrasser légèrement son Sacrifice.

« Tu _es_ adorable. Un peu trop, peut-être. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle certaines de mes envies impliquent leur disparition… Je n'y peux rien.

Il embrassa de nouveau l'adolescent, caressant sa joue du bout de son gant propre. Les joues rosies, Ritsuka détourna la tête et le repoussa.

« On est ici pour peindre.

Un sourire malicieux naquit sur les lèvres du blond. Il avança rapidement sa main colorée, déposant habilement une touche de marron sur le nez de Ritsuka. Celui-ci loucha un instant sur la tache, surpris, avant de (re)mettre à râler. « Sôbii !

- Je peins, répondit celui-ci. La peinture sur corps est une pratique très intéressante, ajouta-t-il alors que sa seconde main, propre, passait sous le vêtement trop grand de son compagnon.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le flanc du garçon, remontèrent vers ses côtes. Ritsuka se tortilla un peu, chatouillé par le contact légèrement froid. Sôbi eut un son de gorge un peu moqueur tout en poursuivant ses incursions le long d'une côte, se réjouissant de chaque frisson déclenché par ses effleurements délicats sur la peau de son compagnon.

Incapable de résister à l'expression de ce dernier, il se pencha pour embrasser sa tempe et descendre jusqu'à ses lèvres, accompagnant ses doux attouchements de tendres baisers. Ritsuka émit un adorable petit cri de souris et rougit. Il ne pouvait pas résister quand Sôbi commençait à le toucher comme ça. Les doigts de son Combattant le caressaient gentiment, avec légèreté et douceur, et ses lèvres l'embrassaient avec la délicatesse d'une aile de papillon, le faisant se sentir aimé, adoré.

Il n'y avait que le contact des gants, pas vraiment froids mais pas du tout comparables à la souplesse soyeuse de la peau de Sôbi. Ça le gênait un peu. Il voulait être touché par Sôbi, pas par des gants en plastique. Il se tortilla à nouveau, et profita d'un léger éloignement de Sôbi pour lever brièvement les yeux sur son compagnon.

« Enlève-les, murmura-t-il.

- Mes mains ? demanda doucement Sôbi d'une voix aussi base que la sienne.

Le plus jeune hocha un peu la tête. « Tes gants.

- Bien sûr, accepta le blond d'une voix qui fit rougir Ritsuka davantage, comme une admission de _quelque chose_.

Il s'exécuta rapidement, descendant le haut des gants jusqu'à retourner les enveloppes de ses doigts. Il balança le tout à l'aveugle, déjà de nouveau occupé à embrasser son petit amant. De même que ses lèvres, ses mains regagnèrent rapidement la chaleur du corps de son Sacrifice, qui soupira doucement dans leur baiser. Ce son lui donna envie de plus, encore, et puisqu'il avait à présent le loisir de mieux caresser son compagnon, il le fit sans se faire prier. Il l'attira sur ses genoux, plaçant gentiment ses petites jambes de chaque côté de lui. Ritsuka se laissa manœuvrer sans protester ni se détacher de lui, et lia ses mains gantées derrière sa nuque pour se retenir. Celles du peintre remontèrent doucement du bas de ses jambes vers ses cuisses, apposant leur ferme caresse sur sa chair au travers du vêtement. Il frissonna lorsqu'il les sentit épouser la modeste cambrure de ses reins, chatouillant du bout des doigts cette zone sensible. Les paumes de Sôbi étaient chaudes, et déclenchaient de nombreux frissons qui le faisaient trembler. Il lui mordit doucement la lèvre pour le punir de jouer avec lui. Sôbi grogna en retour et s'employa à gracier la peau de son cou pour se faire pardonner. Ritsuka oublia immédiatement toute idée de protestation Sôbi l'entendit soupirer avec plaisir puis presser son ventre contre le sien.

Frustré de sentir ses mains emprisonnées, Ritsuka retira rapidement ses gants et les balança. Enfin libre, il glissa ses mains dans le dos de Sôbi, sous le tee-shirt qu'il remonta dans le mouvement. Il avait les paumes moites, mais ça ne sembla pas déranger le blond qui gronda sourdement sans détacher ses dents ou sa langue du petit bout de clavicule dévoilée par son tee-shirt qu'il s'ingéniait à cajoler, alors que ses mains exploraient les flancs de l'adolescent. Celui-ci commença à caresser le dos de son compagnon, des omoplates aux reins en passant par les flancs et le creux de la colonne vertébrale. Un mordillement plus prononcé le fit se crisper de plaisir, et il y répondit en passant doucement ses ongles le long de l'échine de Sôbi. Celui-ci frémit et gémit, se cambrant brusquement contre lui, qui gémit à son tour en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un peu haletant, Sôbi le fixait intensément. L'intensité de son regard le fit déglutir.

« Ritsuka…

Sa voix de velours, grave et chaude, suffit à faire frémir l'interpellé. Sôbi leva le visage pour l'embrasser lentement, avec tout le soin dont il était capable, tandis que ses mains caressant délicatement le ventre et les hanches de l'adolescent descendaient vers l'ouverture de son pantalon. Ritsuka se tendit brusquement, poussant sur les épaules du blond pour l'éloigner.

« Non !

Les mains à l'arrêt, Sôbi le fixa avec perplexité.

« Pas mon pantalon.

Oh. Attendri, Sôbi sourit gentiment et posa ses lèvres sur le nez de son compagnon.

« Je veux juste te toucher, Ritsuka.

- Justement.

- Pas dans ce sens-là. Ce n'est obligatoire tu sais. Je t'aime.

Non non, il n'avait pas le droit de jouer la carte du « Je t'aime » ! Il était toujours impuissant contre celle-là, ça lui faisait toujours un petit truc bizarre au cœur, et il cédait toujours, et Sôbi obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, et… Bon…

Agacé, Ritsuka souffla et baissa les yeux. « Manipulateur, murmura-t-il.

- Je t'aime, répéta l'adulte, qui savait reconnaître une acceptation ritsukienne lorsqu'il en voyait une.

Puis il embrassa son compagnon, surtout pour le faire taire, et ses mains défirent l'ouverture du pantalon. Ritsuka sursauta lorsqu'il descendit la braguette, et se tendit quand il glissa ses mains dans l'ouverture. Elles se posèrent bas sur ses reins, très bas. Tellement bas qu'elles cajolaient sa queue du bout des doigts. Ça faisait remonter des étincelles chaudes dans son ventre et se tortiller son estomac. Remarquant l'effet produit sur son trésor, Sôbi continua pour le détendre et commença à lui mordiller ses lèvres, entrecoupant ses baisers de paroles.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce ne serait pas bien ici.

Ritsuka rouvrit les yeux et le regarda entre ses cils agités. « Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Je suis ton Combattant. Je ne fais que ce qu'il te plaît de faire.

Oui, mais non. Enfin, pas vraiment. Quoique…

Sôbi avait saisi sa queue, fermement, le faisant s'arquer en gémissant, et la caressait maintenant comme il l'aurait fait d'un chat, amenant sa main aussi loin qu'il pouvait avant de revenir et de recommencer en en chatouillant la base, juste à la naissance de ses fesses. Ritsuka se tortillait et gémissait follement, les mains crispées sur les omoplates de son bienfaiteur, les oreilles frémissantes. Il avait chaud et se sentait fondre de l'intérieur à mesure que la main de Sôbi voyageait sur sa queue, et que l'autre se rapprochait de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. C'était juste trop, trop de bonnes choses à la fois, tellement qu'il ne savait plus sur lesquelles se concentrer. Il essayait de parler mais la bouche sur la sienne réduisait ridiculement facilement ses efforts à néant. Il se sentait un peu perdu, car jamais leurs étreintes n'avaient été aussi loin, aussi intenses ou aussi bonnes, et ne pouvait même plus essayer de comprendre pourquoi Sôbi semblait très excité simplement en le touchant et en créant son plaisir.

C'était impossible de résister à un tel traitement, tout simplement divin, surtout lorsque son amant l'embrassait langoureusement et caressait ses cuisses nues de sa seconde main, ferme et chaude, aux longs doigts habiles.

C'était peut-être pas si mal, finalement, la peinture sur corps…


	49. 48 Childhood

.

.

Childhood :

Il le vit tourner la tête vers lui, le reconnaître et se séparer aussitôt du mignon petit châtain coiffé en pics qui lui parlait avec agitation.

« **Roc'yyyyyy !**

L'adolescent vacilla lorsque le boulet de cheveux rouges heurta ses jambes. Deux petits bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses genoux, le faisant osciller, pendant que le visage de leur propriétaire se nichait dans son entrecuisse. Après un instant, son petit frère releva son visage enfantin vers le sien et lui sourit largement. Il lui manquait deux dents de devant.

« Coucou Roc'y !

- Roxas, corrigea celui-ci avec la voix de celui qui a pris une habitude lassante.

- Tu m'as manqué tu sais ? continua le petit rouquin en ignorant sa remarque, et il ré-enfouit derechef son visage dans la chaleur des cuisses de son grand frère.

Celui-ci soupira sans pouvoir empêcher son sourire attendri étirer ses lèvres et posa sa main sur la tête de son terrible frangin. Celui-ci gazouilla joyeusement dans son jean.

Certains parents, enfants et professeurs saluèrent Roxas, reconnaissant le grand frère de l'impétueuse tempête nommée Axel-le-terrible. Il était vrai que son petit frère était assez exubérant et… désobéissant. Sans compter quelques autres problèmes, liés à son caractère enflammé. Seule sa famille parvenait à calmer l'infatigable garnement. Cependant, personne ne l'aurait cru en le voyant ainsi blotti dans les jambes de son grand frère comme un bébé koala à sa maman. C'était si mignon que la plupart des professeurs en oubliaient leurs doléances.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le devant de l'école se vide, les parents ayant récupéré leurs enfants et parfois parlé aux professeurs. Passant doucement ses doigts à contresens dans les cheveux de son petit frère, Roxas l'incita d'une pression des cuisses à se redresser. Interrogateur, l'enfant leva son petit minois vers lui.

« On entre à la maison bonhomme ?

Ledit bonhomme fit la moue et replongea dans les cuisses de son grand frère. Il était bien, là. Roxy le laissait rarement faire des câlins comme ça, il avait appris à en profiter.

« Allez Axel. Me dis pas que tu n'veux pas goûter ?

Ooooh. Goûter… ?

« Il y a des cookies cette semaine. Tu sais, ceux que tu aimes bien,

- Avec plein de pépites de choco dessus ? parvint la voix étouffée par le jean.

- Exactement.

Axel releva un peu la tête, l'air indécis, en se mordillant la lèvre. Il était évident que la tentation des cookies se faisait puissante mais quelque chose semblait plus attractif encore. Et à voir les regards que lançait Axel vers ses cuisses, Roxas savait parfaitement ce que c'était.

« On s'installera sur le canapé devant les_ Transformers_ après, ça te dit ?

Oh. _Transformers_ + Roxy + canapé = câlin, n'est-ce pas ? Un large sourire étira la bouche d'Axel et il hocha vivement la tête. Roxas prit donc la main de son petit frère dans la sienne et ils commencèrent à marcher. Roxas sentait un petit point mouillé vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche. _Encore un qui passera à la machine…_ Axel adorait suçoter des choses sur lui, ce qui était assez gênant au vu de sa garde-robe vraiment pas illimitée.

Cependant qu'ils descendaient la pente pavée menant à la place de la poste, il écouta attentivement son cadet lui rapporter sa journée en remuant de la main. Il parlait de ses leçons, des professeurs et des autres élèves, et de Demyx.

Demyx était un élève de sa classe avec qui il s'entendait bien et qui ne s'habillait presque qu'en bleu. Il était déjà venu plusieurs fois chez eux sans que Roxas n'ait quelque chose de particulier à lui reprocher. C'était un enfant expansif mais plus modérément qu'Axel, ce qui était profitable au roux. Celui-ci n'aimait pas vraiment sa classe à part le petit châtain, les trouvant trop antipathiques ou trop bizarres Roxas lui donnait raison sur certains points : les dreads ou les teintures rose ou argent à cinq ans, c'était un peu _too much_.

« Va poser ton sac et te laver les mains ! dit-il à son frère après l'avoir aidé à retirer ses chaussures.

Axel acquiesça vivement, sauta dans ses chaussons et se précipita à l'intérieur. Roxas se retint de lui rappeler de ne pas courir, car ça n'aurait de toute manière servi à rien ( cinq ans bientôt et demi qu'il essayait… ), et posa son sac près du meuble TV. Puis il alla dans la cuisine et se lava les mains. Son petit frère lui laissa juste le temps de remplir deux verres d'eau avant de débouler de l'étage puis dans la cuisine et de réclamer son goûter.

Roxas sortit le pot de cookies d'un placard mural et le dévissa sous les yeux attentifs d'Axel. Il en sortit un biscuit qu'il tendit à l'enfant.

« Un… deux… et trois !

Axel fit la moue et leva un regard tout triste vers lui. « Pas quatre ?

Roxas secoua la tête. « Non, trois. Tu n'auras plus faim ce soir, sinon.

- Mais j'ai faim là…

- Mange déjà ceux-là, d'accord ? fit l'aîné en rangeant le pot de cookies.

- J'en veux un autre ! grogna Axel.

Roxas soupira et se tourna vers lui en durcissant son visage. « Axel, non.

Woosh ! Un torchon posé près de l'évier s'était enflammé.

Et voilà, ils y étaient. Roxas saisit un des verres d'eau et le jeta sur le tissu brûleur avant de s'emparer du second pour le lancer au visage d'Axel.

Confus, de l'eau froide plein le visage, l'enfant regarda son grand frère avec de grands yeux déconcertés. Il y eu un silence pendant lequel ils se fixèrent.

« D'solé…

Roxas souffla. « C'est pas grave. Donne-moi ton goûter et va t'essuyer le visage, okay ?

Axel hocha la tête et repartit vers la salle de bains en marchant.

Une fois qu'Axel eu quitté la pièce, Roxas soupira et croisa les bras. Son petit frère était capricieux, comme tous les enfants, sauf que lui avait tendance, pour une raison inexpliqué, à réagir aux contrariétés par le feu. C'était _très_ gênant. Et un peu dangereux, aussi. Roxas pensait que c'était pour ça qu'il s'entendait si bien avec Demyx, l'eau. Seule l'eau pouvait le calmer et arrêter ses flammes.

Soupirant de nouveau, il se frotta les cheveux et entreprit d'éponger l'eau sur l'évier, de jeter le torchon semi-brûlé et de serpiller le sol avec un autre torchon qu'il mit au sale.

Ceci fait, il se prit un cookie, attrapa ceux d'Axel et alla se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil en soufflant, sa main agissant pour attraper les télécommandes des appareils audiovisuels. Il alluma la TV en mordant dans son cookie. Peu de temps après, de petits pas hésitants se firent entendre jusqu'à son côté. Le visage d'Axel était sec mais ses yeux rougis et pleins de larmes. Son menton tremblait.

Roxas souffla discrètement. Voilà pourquoi il haïssait le feu d'Axel. Il blessait son porteur et Roxas ne le supportait pas. Il se pencha et tendit les bras vers son petit frère en lui souriant gentiment. « Viens là.

Axel renifla et vint rapidement se lover entre les bras de son grand frère. Il s'accrocha au pull du blond et serra fort le vêtement entre ses petits doigts.

« J'suis désolé Roc'y… 'voulais pas…

Roxas passa une main dans son dos et le serra contre lui. « Je sais Axel, et je t'en veux vraiment pas. D'accord ?

Le roux le regarda entre ses cils. « C'est vrai ?

- Oui. C'est tout vrai.

Il glissa un bras sous les fesses du garçonnet et l'éleva pour l'installer près de lui sur le canapé. Axel se blottit tout contre son flanc, les mains toujours accrochées à son pull, et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Roxas l'enveloppa d'un bras dont il laissa la main s'accrocher à sa cuisse.

« Allez baby bee, on va voir Bumblebee ?

L'enfant acquiesça vivement. « Uh !

L'adolescent alluma le lecteur DVD et le chargement du film se fit dans le silence. Un petit tiraillement au niveau du ventre, sur son pull, alerta Roxy.

« Axel ?

- … 't'aime fort Roc'y…

Oh. Une chaleur soudaine plein le ventre, Roxas sourit et embrassa le front de son protégé. Axel était parfois une vraie plaie d'Égypte, mais ça en valait la peine, quand même.

« Moi aussi baby bee.

* * *

Ce Thème parce que j'imgine l'enfance d'Axel, s'il en avait une. Ça devait être fendard ! **8D**


	50. 49 Stripes

.

.

Stripes :

« 1 pour maman…

« 5 pour le poisson rouge du salon…

« 12 pour l'arrière-cousin Hubert …

« 18 pour le chien de mamie…

« Et 22 pour le grand oncle de tata Berte !

Petite tape sur un genou enroulé de bandes.

« Voilà Soldier Boy, t'es tout momifié maintenant… Alors, z'en pensez quoi les boys ?

- C'est plutôt mignon, toutes ces couleurs…

- 0n sent là une grande inspiration. Le serpent enroulé autour de l'ananas est très intéressant…

- Tu as l'esprit artistique, on ne peut pas te retirer ça Maxwell.

- Oh, vous me flattez les gars – mais je trouve aussi que j'ai assuré.

Grommèlement.

« Hee-chan, si tu voulais pas que je doive te coller autant de stripes pour te rafistoler, fallait pas te refaire sauter ! Ça nous coûte une fortune en plus !

Autre grognement.

« Moi aussi je t'aime chouchou.

Sur ce, l'Américain se pencha pour embrasser son condisciple momifié vivant.

« Cela dit, jeta-t-il en se relevant d'une pirouette dans un fleuve de cheveux miel, la prochaine fois c'est pas moi qui m'y colle. J'ai épuisé tout mon stock de famille, là !

* * *

**Humm, deux thèmes à la suite qu'Hee-chan morfle… Je l'aime !^^ **


	51. 50 Breaking the Rules

.

.

Breaking the rules :

_Règle__ : ce qui est imposé ou adopté comme ligne directrice de conduite : formule qui indique ce qui doit être fait dans un cas déterminé_

Hum. L'étudiant mordilla son crayon un instant puis écrivit sur son papier sa propre définition de la règle.

_Règle__ : Interdiction faite pour être bravée_

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. Oui, c'était définitivement mieux.

...

Misaki coupait son aubergine en rondelles en réfléchissant à la manière dont il allait l'annoncer. Ça lui avait déjà pris deux poivrons, un chou et trois carottes. Il hésitait entre la formule cash et directe ou celle pleine de tact et de subtilité.

Il inclina sa planche à découper au-dessus du wok et y fit glisser ses jolies rondelles d'aubergine avec soin en les répartissant à peu près également, afin qu'elles cuisent pareillement. Puis il prit un oignon pelé et se remit mécaniquement à la tâche, toujours songeur. Il ne se voyait pas être trop direct – sans rire, ça se _faisait _? Eh bien, certainement chez les racailles, mais _lui_ ?_ –, _maisUsagi-san ne comprenait presque jamais la subtilité. À se demander pourquoi et comment il était devenu écrivain, de surcroît aussi célèbre et récompensé de prestigieux prix… Bref.

Misaki alluma le feu sous le wok et commença à faire cuire ses légumes.

Songeur et n'ayant plus rien pour occuper ses mains, l'étudiant joua à faire tourner son couteau sur l'os de son menton ou le plan de travail. Bien évidemment, son manque d'expérience ne facilitait pas les choses… c'était même plutôt le contraire. Ç'allait être la première fois qu'il allait demander… ça. Et comme toutes les premières fois s'avéraient stressantes, Misaki, déjà enclin au psychotage dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, était _super_ stressé. Son caractère lui dictait plutôt de foncer et d'opter pour la formule 'Cash ! Ça passe ou ça casse !' mais son côté néophyte réfutait violemment.

Il ajouta un peu de sauce soja et commença faire sauter ses aliments, cuisinés avec amour. Et frustration. Bordel, comment pouvait-il lui demander _**ça**_ ?L'écrivain était plus vieux, plus grand, plus fort, plus expérimenté, et surtout un millions de fois plus obsédé que lui ! Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'ils vivaient ensemble mais jamais encore il n'avait osé… Il y avait bien pensé, bien sûr, évidemment, mais entre le _penser_ et le _**faire**_… La marche était grande, trop pour ses petites jambes – aussi toniques soient-elles.

Soulevant le couvercle de verre, et libérant au passage un grand nuage de vapeur, Misaki se servit de sa spatule à bout large pour remuer quelque peu sa préparation. Les légumes exsudaient leur eau qui commençait à bouillonner doucement au fond du wok. Il avait voulu – voulait ? – … briser les règles. Ou du moins _cette_ règle, celle qui faisait que le premier pas revenait toujours à Usagi-san, le plus adulte, mature et expérimenté des deux. Et pas à lui, jeune quasi-novice ayant même peur de demander. Mais Takahiro s'était efforcé de toujours l'inciter à respecter scrupuleusement les règles, et il n'osait imaginer la tête de son cher grand frère s'il lui avouait avoir délibérément dérogé à ses enseignements – surtout à propos d'une règle comme ça… C'était la crise cardiaque assurée.

Prudent afin de ne pas se brûler, Misaki rajouta quelques épices et condiments à son plat, avant de refermer tout aussi prudemment. Et puis, il avait peur de la réaction d'Usagi-san, aussi… Il ne comprenait pas toujours les réactions du plus âgé, et ne savait toujours pas décrypter son visage comme l'homme semblait lire à cœur ouvert en lui. Il y avait peu de risques de rebuffade, pourtant, lorsqu'on y réfléchissait : jamais Usagi-san ne lui refuserait cela, lui qui en était si demandeur. Et Misaki le savait, comme il savait qu'il se cachait derrière l'excuse de la première fois.

S'il cessait de mentir, Misaki allait devoir avouer qu'il avait la trouille d'admettre, enfin, psychologiquement et oralement, face à lui-même et à un autre, qu'il aimait physiquement son colocataire – cet autre qui partageait désormais sa vie. Qu'il aimait lorsqu' Usagi-san l'embrassait, l'enlaçait, lui souriait, posait sa tête sur ses cuisses pour s'endormir, l'attirait sur ses genoux d'un bras enroulé autour de sa taille tout en soulevant son sweater de l'autre main. Qu'il aimait se sentir entouré de ses bras, pressé contre son torse plat, enveloppé de sa chaleur, ébloui par ces mots doux susurrés de sa voix profonde, noyé sous le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Admettre, bien plus qu'autre chose, qu'il était attiré par son corps le corps d'un homme, formé et affiché comme tel, sans aucun moyen de confusion – car Usagi-san n'était ni frêle ni androgyne il possédait cette sensualité brute typiquement masculine, cette délicieuse rugosité qui persistait même dans les gestes les plus délicats, le visage à la fois dur et élégant assorti des grandes mains larges et fermes des hommes qui savent dominer et le font bien. ( Et Usagi-san savait très bien dominer, ça Misaki devait le lui rendre. S'il n'y avait pas été aussi doué, Misaki n'aurait sans doute pas eu envie de lui _demander_ de le refaire.) Un corps qui pouvait lui procurer tous les plaisirs du monde à la seule contrepartie d'abandonner son rôle naturel.

En bref, il n'était pas encore prêt à admettre ça. Pas tout à fait.

À ce moment-ci, la porte d'entrée cliqueta, le son lui coulant un petit frisson le long de l'échine, puis elle s'ouvrit. Misaki cessa de s'agiter autour de son wok et pivota sur les talons de ses mules pour se retrouver droit comme un i orienté vers l'entrée, la spatule dépassant de ses mains jointes, dressée devant sa poitrine comme une défense. Usagi-san y apparut un instant après, occupé à desserrer sa cravate. Malgré la lassitude qui marquait les traits de son visage, il était somptueux dans son costume bleu roi parfaitement ajusté qui valorisait sa silhouette plus qu'il ne la cachait. Misaki se mordilla la lèvre. Et voilà, cela recommençait.

Il se sentait lourd, presque nauséeux et pris de vertige. Ce fut à cet instant-là que Misaki décida que finalement, il ne devait pas y avoir de règle, car la manière dont son ventre s'enflammait, son estomac se nouait et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait n'était absolument _pas_ réglementaire !

Le coup de grâce, ultime et décisif, fut lorsque l'écrivain redressa la tête vers lui en se massant la nuque d'un air las. Il lui sourit alors, paraissant réellement content de le revoir. Comme si sa simple vue le rendait heureux. Misaki se sentit fondre de l'intérieur, et ses entrailles se transformèrent en caramel mou. Ce sourire… celui qui n'était réservé rien qu'à lui. Son sourire. Alors Misaki envoya juste les règles se faire voir chez les Grecs, histoire qu'elles comprennent ce qu'il ressentait et éprouvait, et alla accueillir de son homme comme il se le devait, en tant que bon compagnon. Avec un baiser, un câlin, et plus si courage…


	52. 51 Sport

.

.

Sport :

Cloud est en bonne forme physique, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il faut pour être SOLDAT, alors, en plus de l'agenda de base, il s'entraîne tous les jours par lui-même. Il sait qu'il doit être le meilleur pour devenir membre du SOLDAT, et qu'il en est encore loin. C'est souvent dur, de garder cette détermination après la journée de cours de stratégie, de tir, de parcours du combattant, de contrôle des matérias, lorsqu'il n'a plus qu'envie de se terrer sous sa couette et de ne pas en sortir avant trois mois, enfin reposé.

Fortuitement, Zack l'aide. En fait Zack est le seul fil conducteur de sa motivation. Zack est la personnification de tout ce dont il rêve : SOLDAT, avenant, rieur, amical – la réussite parfaite. Cloud espère un jour arriver à son niveau, et la présence de son ami l'incite à donner de son mieux tout le temps.

Zack, heureusement, a pris sur lui d'aider son chocobo à remporter la course. Il le fait réviser, le fait décompresser, le fait s'entraîner avec et contre lui. Il n'est ni dur ni indulgent. C'est souvent physique ils s'affrontent, et que le meilleur gagne. Invariablement, il envoie Cloud au tapis plus de fois que le blond ne peut compter, mais lui sourit en l'aidant à se relever. Il critique la posture de Cloud et ses fautes en le remettant sur ses pieds. Parfois, c'est plus théoriquement il propose à Cloud différents scénarii d'attaques positionne et le positionne, il place ses bras, lui écarte les jambes, lui fait rentrer le ventre et respirer les yeux fermés, se colle contre son dos pour lui montrer le maintien adéquat.

Parfois, Cloud se sent dépassé, submergé. Élevé dans un cadre assez pudibond, il n'est pas habitué à tant de contacts, ça le trouble. Il rougit, bafouille, n'ose regarder Zack dans les yeux, se mord les lèvres. Zack ne commente jamais, mais il peut voir dans de l'amusement et de l'affection dans ses grands yeux bleu foncé. Parfois, Zack enlace ses épaules et le colle contre son flanc en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires, ou dans les couloirs, et, sûrement parce qu'il est plus grand, se penche pour lui parler à l'oreille, mais Cloud ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il le touche beaucoup, peut-être trop, et que murmurer à l'oreille de quelqu'un de sorte à ce que vos lèvres l'effleurent n'est pas juste amical. Il se surprend à penser et à espérer, et Zack lui sourit en l'aidant à se relever et le prend dans une accolade virile qui manque de lui arracher un poumon.

Et si elle est plus longue qu'il n'est strictement nécessaire, eh bien, soit. Ce n'est pas comme c'était déplaisant.

* * *

Waouh ! Mon premier Clack ! /tadam

Ça mange pas de pain, mais j'aurais pu faire pire x)

_Lyly_[u]


	53. 52 Deep in Thought

.

.

**Deep in Tought :**

Ses cheveux noirs. Ébouriffés, sauvages, toujours indisciplinés, reflétant tellement son caractère.

Ses yeux noirs. Joyeux, triste, malicieux, aimants. Profonds.

Ses vêtements noirs. Sobres, droits, serrés. Élégants et complimenteurs.

Son sourire. Radieux. Enfantin.

Sa voix. Mélodieuse, chantante. Enjôleuse.

Ses mains. Ah, ses mains… Rien qu'y penser le rendait tout chose !

L'homme soupira béatement. 0h,

« Eika… !


	54. 53 Keeping a Secret

Keeping a secret :

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Roxas avait accepté. Axel s'était déclaré sur le Clocher de la Cité du Crépuscule, à la fois assuré et intimidé. C'était la première fois qu'il se déclarait à quelqu'un, et en plus c'était Roxas. Celui-ci l'avait trouvé mignon, et il avait répondu qu'il voulait bien essayer. Qu'il n'était pas sûr de l'aimer de la même manière, et qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser. Axel avec dit qu'il comprenait et qu'il acceptait, que ça lui permettrait quand même d'être avec lui et que ça serait suffisant. Ils s'étaient souri, puis, ne sachant que faire, s'étaient détournés et avait observé le ciel en lâchant une ou deux paroles anodines toutes les trente minutes à peu près.

Ils ne savaient toujours pas comment faire, mais ils essayaient. L'obligation de ne pas se faire voir des autres similis ne les aidait pas non plus. Tout contact autre que purement amical était proscrit Axel estimait qu'ils avaient de la chance qu'il ait toujours aimé toucher Roxas, car ça lui donnait le droit de continuer de le faire. Pour pallier cette interdiction, ils passaient systématiquement leurs moments de liberté commune à l'extérieur, et plus spécialement sur le Clocher, d'où personne ne pouvait les voir. C'était là, aussi, qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Ils s'étaient séparé les joues rouges, un peu gênés, puis Axel avait éclaté de rire nerveusement et Roxas avait souri en le voyant perdre son habituelle quasi-arrogance. Ç'avait donné envie à Axel de l'embrasser à nouveau, et il l'avait fait.

Ils évoluaient lentement, doucement. Axel avait émis le souhait de dormir avec Roxas et celui-ci n'avait pas refusé. Ils avaient ainsi pris goûts aux baisers échangés, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans la pénombre chaude et intime de la couette et réitéraient l'expérience aussi souvent que possible. Roxas se laissait facilement approcher par Axel, et avait découvert qu'il aimait beaucoup lorsque le roux l'embrassait.

Dans l'ensemble, tout ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Il y avait juste eu ce petit incident, trois semaines après la déclaration d'Axel.

Envoyés sur des missions individuelles par le Supérieur et Saïx, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs jours, au grand dam du roux. Celui-ci sauta donc sur l'occasion ( et Roxas, accessoirement ) lorsqu'il le vit dans un couloir et l'attira dans la salle de détente des similis, toute proche. C'était une pièce presque continuellement vide, car peu d'entre eux connaissaient la définition du mot 'détente'. Sans attendre, Axel plaqua Roxas contre la porte, passa un bras sous les fesses du plus petit pour le soulever, Roxas enserra la taille gainée de cuir avec ses genoux, Axel le lâcha pour appuyer ses coudes sur la porte de part et d'autre de sa petite tête blonde et écrasa voluptueusement son ventre contre celui de son petit amoureux, qui enlaça lâchement les hanches du roux de manière à poser ses mains bas sur ses reins. Ainsi plaqué contre la porte par son compagnon, Roxas reçut l'un des baisers les plus féroces de toute sa courte carrière de petit-ami. Axel l'envahissait avec avidité et désir, ravissant sa langue et son palais comme jamais.

Ils se séparèrent haletants mais prêts à recommencer, souriant malicieusement en se regardant entre leurs cils comme deux petits fripons fiers de leur sale coup. Axel déplaça une main jusqu'aux reins de Roxas pour l'aider à se maintenir et revint l'embrasser gentiment, affectueusement, mordillant ses lèvres entre deux caresses. Il sentit le soupir de Roxas sur ses lèvres et ses réponses un peu paresseuses, fier de le faire se détendre.

Puis Roxas sourit et gigota un peu pour se relever, abandonnant les hanches d'Axel pour son cou. Axel ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il se tendit si brusquement, Roxas desserra ses genoux, se laissa glisser à terre et le repoussa en un instant. Axel le regarda avec confusion. Le blond désigna quelque chose du menton, le roux pivota sur ses talons et grimaça.

« Oups.

Assis dans un fauteuil près des fenêtres, un livre entre les mains, Demyx les fixait de ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés par la surprise. C'était même de la stupeur à ce niveau-là.

Axel lança un coup d'œil nerveux à Roxas, qui pinçait les lèvres, puis s'avança maladroitement.

« Écoute, Demyx… en fait…

- C'est pas ce que je crois, c'est ça ?

Le roux fit la moue. « Eh bien, en réalité… _si_, mais on savait pas et… s'il te plaît, Demyx, dis rien à personne !

Le châtain fit une petite moue. « Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

Nerveux, Axel lança un autre coup d'œil à Roxas, resté près de la porte, puis revint sur Demyx. « Trois semaines…

- Trois semaines… » Le musicien eut un léger rire et secoua la tête. Ses pics remuèrent comme les dents d'un piranha. « Trois semaines et vous êtes _déjà_ même pas foutus de vous retenir !

Axel cligna des yeux. Quoi ? « Mais c'est pas ma faute ! » Il se tourna à moitié vers Roxas et le désigna d'un bras tendu. « T'as vu comment il est ? Avec ses cheveux, et ses yeux, et sa bouche ? Et pis sa façon de marcher aussi, j'suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès ! s'exclama-t-il en s'appuyant d'un index insistant.

- Axel…

- Oui ?

- Ta gueule.

Roxas croisa les bras. Axel baissa les yeux, penaud. Demyx rit.

« Allez les amoureux, faites ça dans vos chambres. Je ne dirai rien.

Axel sourit avec soulagement. « Merci Demyx, tu nous sauve la vie !

- Je sais.

- Merci Demyx, fit Roxas.

Alors que les deux autres quittaient la pièce, Demyx rajouta :

« Et apprenez à vous tenir !


	55. 54 Tower

.

.

**Tower :**

Ils s'éclipsaient souvent en haut de cette tour. Kira n'était pas si sage que ça, derrière ses lunettes de bon élève, et Setsuna se laissait facilement influencer. Ils y montaient lorsqu'il faisait déjà nuit et que c'était dangereux, se rapprochant du bord en chuchotant des rires exaltés (surtout Sétsuna, et surtout après une bière ou deux).

Puis ils s'asseyaient, leurs jambes pendant dans le vide, et regardaient les étoiles. Parfois, ils fumaient. De temps en temps, Setsuna parlait de Sara. Souvent, ils se taisaient, se contentant du ciel et de l'autre. C'était déjà beaucoup. C'était tout.

Ce soir-là, Setsuna parla.

« Hey, Kira-sempaï.

- Hm ?

- Tu resteras toujours avec moi ?

Le garçon se tourna à demi vers lui pour regarder son visage. Setsuna ne cessa de contempler les étoiles, mais observa l'expression de son ami du coin des yeux. Le brun le fixait avec quelque chose proche de la fascination, son entière attention focalisée sur sa personne et Setsuna se fit violence pour ne pas rougir. Il surprenait parfois son sempaï à l'observer avec cette expression fantastique qui faisait des choses étranges à son cœur, des choses que seule une femme (mais pas Sara) devrait lui faire. Il n'en avait jamais parlé, et n'en parlerait à personne.

Il cligna des yeux lentement. D'abord Sara, et puis Kira-sempaï ? Pouvait-il faire encore pire ?

La main de Kira se posa soudain sur son visage, épousant la forme de sa joue jusqu'au coin de son œil. Le jeune homme s'en servit pour lui faire doucement tourner la tête vers lui. Setsuna tomba dans ses grands yeux noirs, aussi noirs que ses chemises et ses cheveux. Un pouce aussi doux que du velours lui caressa la joue. D'un seul coup, Kira ne sembla plus être une si mauvaise idée.

« Toujours, Setsuna, chuchota le brun. Toujours. Toi et moi, pour toute l'éternité.

Plus qu'une déclaration, c'était un serment. Figé sur place, Setsuna sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant. L'éternité. Ça sonnait bien. Ça sonnait même très bien.

« Toi, et moi, pour toute l'éternité.

Puis il ferma les yeux.

S'il avait su à quel point c'était vrai…

* * *

J'étais initialement partie sur un truc beaucoup plus dark ne concernant que Lucifer, puis je suis revenue sur ça. J'ai toujours dit que Kira et Setsu n'étaient pas nets. De même que Raziel et Zahikel… Et plein d'autre, Kaori Yuki nous sort toujours des mines à yaoi ! xD

Hey, c'est mon premier sur ce pairing, ça se fête non ? Faites péter les reviews ! 8D


	56. 55 Waiting

**WARNING : **M comme Mex x)

**Waiting :**

Toboe se sentait mal. Ç 'avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt, doucement d'abord. Une légère agitation, à peine notable pour un loup aussi jeune que lui. Un peu d'agitation. Puis cela s'était accru d'agité il était devenu nerveux, empressé. Fébrile. C'était difficile pour lui de rester sans bouger, calmement ses corps et esprit semblaient s'accorder sur le fait qu'il _devait_ faire _quelque chose_, quelle que soit cette chose. N'importe quoi. Un malaise constant l'étreignait désormais.

Une partie de lui, effrayée, s'inquiétait de ce phénomène et le poussait à s'isoler autant qu'il le pouvait, le soir et lors des chasses, principalement car cette attitude étrange s'intensifiait désagréablement près de ses compagnons de route, lui faisant éprouver un sentiment d'attraction-répulsion déroutant.

Comme ce soir-là, par exemple, où il se coucha à l'opposé de ses trois amis, de l'autre côté du feu.

Ce fut sûrement pour ça qu'il ne vit pas le long regard éloquent qu'échangea Kiba avec Tsume puis le grand loup blanc se lever pour aller donner un petit coup de tête dans celle de Hige, qui se releva à son tour.

...

Couché sur le ventre à l'opposé des autres loups, fatigué mais incapable de laisser le sommeil l'emporter, Toboe tentait de se détendre pour s'endormir, sa tête reposant sur une de ses pattes alors que l'autre couvrait son nez de la fumée du feu. Il ne parvenait pas à se relaxer, à oublier ce nœud étrange dans son estomac qui crispait ses terminaisons nerveuses. Son corps et son esprit semblaient attendre quelque chose, sans qu'il sache quoi exactement – et donc comment le trouver, ou comment l'éviter.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta et couina lorsqu'une petite morsure se fit sentir à la base de sa queue. Ce furent tout autant le geste que le long courant électrique qui lui remonta toute l'échine jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles qui induisirent sa réaction.

Étonne, il se tourna vers sa gauche. Hige donna un coup d'épaule dans la sienne en grondant doucement. Toboe cligna des yeux. Il ne connaissait pas ces signes-là. Hige s'approcha un peu plus de lui, s'asseyant, puis tendit le cou pour toucher son museau du sien, frottant doucement leurs truffes. Ça aussi, c'était inconnu. N'étant pas encore tout à fait loup dans sa tête, il savait ignorer encore pas mal de choses. Pour comprendre, il essaya de trouver quelque chose à y superposer. Hige frottait son museau contre le sien, gentiment, comme… les humains. Lorsqu'il vivait avec son ancienne propriétaire, il avait vu des humains se frotter le nez et la bouche. La mamie avait dit qu'ils étaient amoureux. Qu'ils essayaient de se séduire. Avant de se reproduire.

Hige recommença, frottant son museau à celui de Toboe avant de le glisser dans l'épaisse fourrure café au lait de sa gorge. Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux. Non ! Il n'était pas un humain ! Et il ne pouvait pas se reproduire avec un autre loup. Agacé, un peu apeuré, il claqua des dents près du nez de Hige et recula.

Pas de beaucoup cependant, puisqu'il se heurta à quelque chose de chaud et dur – vivant – qui le déséquilibra. Soudain, avant même d'avoir eu le temps de tourner la tête, une gueule pleine de crocs pressa fermement sa gorge. Toboe devint aussitôt une boule de chiffon. Ses muscles se détendirent, sa queue se plaqua à son ventre, ses yeux se fermèrent. Le loup blanc – c'était l'odeur de Kiba – le tira sur le côté, le faisait basculer sur le flanc. Toboe se laissa choir comme un sac, totalement soumis. L'alpha – un des alphas non-déclarés de cette meute qui n'en était pas une – avait pris sa gorge et il la lui donnait instinctivement. Kiba le relâcha dès qu'il fut sur le dos et mordit gentiment une de ses oreilles, le récompensant de sa soumission totale.

_Bien, chiot._

Il plongea ensuite dans sa gorge, fourrageant dans la fourrure épaisse de son cou. Toboe se sentait bizarre mais il s'astreignit à rester tranquille. Kiba n'était pas du tout menaçant en fait, le seul avertissement qu'il ressentait émanait de lui-même. Même sil ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Sa queue se releva, doucement, découvrant son ventre vulnérable.

_Kiba ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Tes chaleurs, chiot._

Ses chaleurs ? Mais il n'était pas une femelle ! Comment pouvait-il être en chaleurs ? C'était impossible !

_Quoi ? Comment ?_

Par-dessus ses oreilles blanches, Toboe vit Hige se rapprocher doucement, bizarrement. La queue droite et les oreilles dressées, le loup roux rampait vers lui la tête haute. Sa posture était entre le dominant qui exigeait et le soumis qui demandait pardon, offrait docilité.

Toboe entendait les frottements du ventre de Hige contre le sol en sable dur, il émettait une odeur étrange. Nouvelle. Excitante.

_Lorsque des loups mâles se retrouvent longtemps privés de femelle, l'un deux, le plus enclin, finit par avoir des chaleurs._

L'autre loup fut rapidement à lui, couché sur le dos les quatre fers en l'air, perdu. Il avait ses chaleurs. Et Hige… Hige avait agi bizarrement avec lui, et continuait. Il y avait cette odeur étrange aussi.

_C'est un moyen d'apaiser les tensions qu'il peut y avoir dans le groupe, et d'éviter les conflits. C'est très utile. Ça créer des liens plus puissants, aussi._

Toboe pouvait comprendre ça, même s'il n'en avait ja mais entendu parler. Servir la meute, apaiser les tensions, être protégé par les autres. Bien.

_Tu savais que ça allait arriver ?_

_Oui. J'attendais de savoir qui._

Soudain, Hige fut près de lui. _Sur_ lui. Toboe écarquilla les yeux. Le loup était grand, lourd, épais, et pressait son ventre contre le sien, sur le sien. Sa dureté noyée de soyeux. Une vague chaude courut dans l'échine du plus jeune et le laissa mou, sans force. Soumis.

Hige s'installa confortablement, gigotant un instant pour trouver sa position. Il plaça ses pattes avant entre celles de Toboe, les lui écartant pour découvrir son plexus, et ses pattes arrière sur le sol, entourant la queue marron clair. La sienne battait avec force, étalant son contentement. Et bien que troublée, son odeur à elle toute seule leur dévoilait à tous à quel point il était ravi de la présente situation. Toboe était sûr que Tsume pouvait le sentir de là où il était.

Hige enfouit son museau dans la fourrure entre ses pattes avant et inhala audiblement. Toboe frissonna. Ce n'était pas… déplaisant. Il n'y avait aucune douleur. En fait, c'était même… plutôt bon. Apaisant. Il ne se sentait plus que bien. Hige, au-dessus de lui, le couvrant et le plaquant contre le sol dur, et Kiba, à son côté, alpha puissant veillant sur sa meute, l'entouraient de soins et de chaleur. Son corps réagissait déjà, essayant d'offrir à Hige le plus de confort possible.

_Laisse-toi faire_, lui dit Kiba._ Il sera doux._

Il n'en doutait pas – le grand blanc lui-même était bien plus doux que d'habitude – d'autant plus que son malaise avait disparu, cependant… pourquoi sur le dos ? C'était bien assez d'être considéré comme la femelle chaude du groupe, pourquoi fallait-il encore qu'il se soumette entièrement ?

_C'est plus facile_, répondit Kiba._ Tu es un mâle, physiquement pas vraiment fait pour ça._

_« Ça » ?_

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas aimer._

_Hm. _Il était un peu mitigé sur ce point-là. Il se sentait apaisé et rassuré, mais il était un mâle et Hige aussi. D'ailleurs, _pourquoi Hige ?_

_Il est le plus doux d'entre nous. C'est mieux pour une première fois. J'y irai sûrement trop fort pour toi._

_Comment savez-vous que_

Kiba rit un peu, l'interrompant. _Silence louveteau. C'est un phénomène assez rare et tu as été élevé comme un chiot par cette vieille dame. De plus… _Kiba plongea le museau dans la fourrure de son cou et sourit._ Tu _sens_ la première fois. C'est _exquis_._

Toboe préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le ronronnement possessif de Kiba, bien qu'il ait coulé un frisson de quelque-chose-d'inconnu le long de son épine dorsale. Il y avait plus important, comme Hige qui était sur lui, et Tsume qui… Tsume ?

_Où est Tsume ?_

_De l'autre côté du feu. _

Toboe tourna la tête. Allongé mais rassemblé, tête et oreilles droites, Tsume avait les yeux fixés sur eux. Sur lui et eux. Et il battait de la queue. _Pourquoi- _Hige lui pinça le creux de la gorge, le faisant frémir. Son corps émettait de drôle de réponses aux stimuli des loups, pensa-il._ Aaah- Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici ?_

_Cela te rassurerait-il ?_

_Oui. Non. Je sais pas. Hige est…_ Halètement.

_Il ne veut pas te faire de mal. Il te veut aussi, comme nous tous. Fort. Mieux vaut pour toi qu'il reste un peu éloigné. Je ne voudrais pas être obligé de me battre avec lui._

_Quoi ?_

_Pou-pourquoi ?_

Kiba lui sourit, dévoilant une langue un peu pendante entre ses crocs meurtriers. Sa voix se fit pure convoitise. _Tu ne te sens pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ton odeur est scandaleusement tentatrice. Fauve, sensuelle, chaude, sexuelle, soumise… amie. Nous te voulons, tous._

Tous ? Toboe exhala brusquement tellement d'embarras et d'anxiété que Hige se coucha davantage sur lui et lui lécha tout un côté du visage.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, chiot_, coupa gentiment le loup blanc._ Ça n'arrivera pas. Pas ce soir, en tous cas. _

_Merci._

Kiba sourit et lui lécha le bout de l'oreille. _Hige ? _

Kiba se retira, laissant Toboe tout à Hige. Celui-ci se recula un peu, reniflant doucement sa gorge, mordant gentiment sa fourrure, pinçant la peau. Puis il remonta pour atteindre la tête du plus jeune. Toboe jappa, battant violemment des pattes avant contre Hige pour le repousser. Kiba fut aussitôt là et lui mordit à nouveau l'oreille, gentiment.

_Shh, détends-toi. Reste tranquille. Tu vas aimer, c'est promis._

_Ça fait mal_, chouina le loup sable. Il se sentait déchiré, brisé. _Hige…_

_Je sais. Ça va passer. Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour toi._

Comme pour agréer à ses paroles, Hige recommença à caresser la tête de Toboe.

_Je suis désolé Toboe._

_Sens comme il tient à toi. Comme il se fait doux._

Passant son museau sur ses joues, frottant légèrement leurs truffes, léchant ses babines, soufflant sur son nez. Lentement, gentiment. Doucement.

_Il ne veut pas te faire de mal. Pas te blesser. Jamais._

C'était doux, intime.

_Juste vous faire du bien._

Ça ne faisait plus mal. Toboe mordit gentiment un côté du museau de Hige, grondant sourdement.

_C'est déjà bon_, dit-il entre deux caresses. Hige avait commencé à bouger, le touchait gentiment partout, léchant mordant, frottant.

_Je ne crois pas que je pourrai…_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, louveteau, _coupa à nouveau le loup blanc._ Nous sommes des loups, pas des bêtes. Aucun de nous ne viendra sans que tu l'y invites._

_J'ai dit que je ne pourrai pas, pas que je ne voulais pas. Pas ce soir. C'est bon. Mais mon corps me fait mal._

Toboe pouvait sentir la surprise de Kiba. Celui-ci le regarda un long moment, son silence contrastant avec les expressions lupines des deux loups devant lui. _… Vraiment ?_ _Nous trois ?_

La question arriva difficilement jusqu'au cerveau de Toboe. La réponse fut donc courte et directe. _Oui. _

Kiba se pencha sur lui, avec une étrange expression de tendresse. _Toboe, joli petit chiot… Tu nous as fait attendre longtemps, louveteau… Ç'en est presque devenu insupportable._

Kiba tendit le museau pour le frotter contre le sien, en ce geste intime et pas vraiment lupin qui lui faisait se sentir spécial et frémir. Hige vint aussi frotter sa truffe aux leurs - à la sienne - et gronda sourdement. Son poids lourd clouait Toboe au sol il ne pensait même pas à s'en dégager. C'était tellement bien.

_C'est… chaud. Comme la meute._

_La meute ?_

_Nous -Hmm- sommes une, une meute, non ?_

Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il ces chaleurs ?

Kiba lui tordit l'oreille un peu plus longtemps. _Oui louveteau. Nous sommes une meute. _


	57. 56 Danger Ahead

.

.

Danger Ahead :

Il entendit la porte claquer bruyamment puis quelque chose de lourd s'y affaisser. Sandwich à la main, il sortit de la cuisine dans le salon.

« Hey Papy, qu'est-ce qui t'-

La vision de Neji, haletant et plaqué contre la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait arrêta net son mâchonnage. Son grand-père parcourait frénétiquement la pièce du regard, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le trouve et se fixe sur lui avec une intensité frisant la férocité.

« Tu es là !

L'espace d'un instant, il ne sut que faire face à son expression de soulagement intense, puis l'instinct prit le relais.

« Neji ?

- Ils sont là.

Eh merde. Il soupira et roula des yeux puis avala tout rond sa bouchée. Les aliments à peine mâchés glissèrent difficilement et douloureusement dans son œsophage.

« Ils ont fait vite.

Neji hocha la tête, secouant sa longue crinière blanche retenue en catogan. Il était trempé et haletant. Batsu, généralement assez insensible, se sentit soudain mal pour lui. Et pour lui-même. Il savait que Neji voulait pouvoir s'installer. C'était quelqu'un de calme et de relativement sage, qui n'avait rêvé que de s'enfuir avec la femme qu'il aimait pour fonder une famille heureuse. Il n'était pas, comme lui, un sale gosse des rues impertinent et récalcitrant. Neji était un homme simple, avec des désirs simples et banals. Ce n'était pas juste.

Tout appétit perdu, il déposa la fin de son sandwich sur la table et se dirigea vers la chambre. Ils allaient s'occuper d'eux. Il allait venger Blanche, et sa petite Mélanie adorée, et Neji.

« Combien ?

- Je sais pas, répondit Neji en haletant encore un peu. J'en ai vu au moins sept, mais je dirais une quinzaine, peut-être plus. Sûrement plus.

- Je vois. Ils ont l'appartement ?

- Non. Si. Enfin, je sais pas. Oui, certainement. Ils m'ont sûrement suivi… Je suis désolé.

Batsu rebroussa chemin pour passer la tête hors de la chambre pour lui parler, souriant largement.

« Du calme, Neji. C'est pas grave. On savait que ça allait arriver. Et puis, honnêtement, on a fait pire, non ?

Toujours plaqué contre la porte comme s'il y était ventousé, Neji le considéra un moment. Il haletait encore mais avait perdu l'expression de lapin pris dans les phares qu'il avait en entrant. Finalement, il sourit. « Ouais, t'as raison !

Après tout, ils s'étaient échappés. Et ça, ça valait toutes les victoires du monde.

« Je sais, répliqua modestement le borgne en lui lançant une arme.

Neji la rattrapa habilement d'une main, force de l'habitude. Il entreprit immédiatement de vérifier que tout était en ordre de fonctionnement. Une série de cliquetis métalliques lui apprit que son arrière petit-neveu faisait de même avec la sienne.

Repris et déterminé, il plaça l'arme dans son pantalon serré. Des hommes en voulaient à leur foyer, à leurs _vies_. Il devait se défendre – les défendre. Il ne ferait pas de quartier.

Déterminé, il se dirigea vers le meuble TV, muni d'une ouverture à double battant et d'un tiroir. Il ouvrit celui-ci et en tira plusieurs armes et leurs munitions. Mieux valait être préparé. Ils ignoraient combien les attendaient au-dehors, et il ne pouvait faire imploser que ce qu'il voyait… et c'était pas franchement pratique de courir à reculons. Ils allaient avoir besoin de puissance de feu pour s'en sortir vivants.

Il récupéra une autre arme, qu'il glissa aux côtés de la première dans son pantalon, quelques grenades qu'il déposa dans ses poches, et deux couteaux qu'il coinça dans ses bottes. Puis il sortit tout le reste et chargea ce qui devait l'être pour les fourrer dans un sac que Batsu laissa choir à ses côtés. Concentré, Neji entreprit de le remplir avec des gestes précis, rapides et efficaces.

Soudain, deux bras glissèrent sur son torse et une tête se posa sur son épaule. Un lourd soupir échappa à son compagnon. Il le comprenait très bien. Ça devenait lassant. D'autant plus que ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient ici, et il y avait cru. Mais non. Celle-ci ne serait pas la bonne…

Malgré, tout, la voix de Batsu était pleine d'excitation et d'anticipation lorsqu'il parla. Batsu était un gamin des rues, se battre et courir était dans son sang

« Hey Grand'pa, tu m'en laisses au moins dix, okay ?

Riant légèrement, Neji fit glisser son index le long du bras nu de son compagnon, la pointe de son ongle effleurant la peau en un frôlement qui fit frissonner son descendant. Après avoir été privé de contact pendant si longtemps, toucher son arrière petit-neveu était toujours aussi exceptionnel. Il ne s'en privait pas.

« J'sais pas. Tu serais capable de te faire buter.

Un poing cogna gentiment son crâne.

« Espèce de vieux croûton vantard !

- Hey**,** j'suis plutôt bien conservé, non ?

- Mouais…

- Tssk, ton œil n'est plus ce qu'il était. Je préconise l'amputation devenir aveugle te tenterait-il ?

- Tch ! Je t'en filerai des amputations, moi ! grogna le Borgne en frottant le crâne de Neji.

Celui-ci rit sans chercher à se défendre, puis se releva lorsqu'il eut vidé leur tiroir. Appuyé contre lui, Batsu le laissa se redresser sans se déplacer et s'empara de **s**on long catogan de cheveux blancs, qu'il contempla un moment, comme sur le point de dire quelque chose.

D'un seul coup, il y eut du bruit aux étages en-dessous – des cris, des pas, des courses, des chocs – et tous deux purent reconnaître le son caractéristique des coups de feu. Leurs expressions se fermèrent. Ils tiraient à vue et dégommaient dans le tas. C'était inutile, ils avaient leur signalement.

Batsu se redressa et s'étira lentement, comme un chat sur le point de se mettre en chasse d'un petit canari bien dodu, et sourit sombrement à son compagnon.

« Ready, Papy ?

- Je t'emmerde, Batsu.

Le Borgne partit ricaner dans la chambre, d'où il sortit avec un autre sac à dos contenant leurs possessions les plus importantes, dont l'argent.

« Bon ben, c'est parti, dit Neji en sortant de sa poche une sphère à la brillance métallique enserrée d'un épais anneau cranté.

- Ouais. Tâche de ne pas te faire tuer. T'es quand même mon papy préféré.

- Je suis surtout le seul que tu aies…

Batsu lui offrit sont fameux sourire tordu de sale gosse patenté et fier de l'être.

« On fait les comptes ? proposa Neji.

- 12-8 pour moi.

- Tenu. Combien ?

- Hmmm, 1o !

- Ça me va.

Un instant de silence scella le pari.

« Je te retourne la recommandation, gamin : tâche de rester entier.

- Te fais pas de bile Papy, je suis increvable ! répliqua Batsu avant de filer dans la chambre.

Le tumulte se rapprochait en même temps que leurs assaillants. Ils envahiraient l'appartement dans moins de quinze secondes. Neji appuya sur l'anneau cranté de la sphère deux fois puis, satisfait de ses lumières orange, la camoufla avec douceur entre deux coussins du canapé. Il prit alors la suite de son compagnon et fila dans la chambre. Batsu avait nettoyé le centre de la chambre de tout ameublement, dévoilant la trappe placée dans le sol. Il l'ouvrit d'un grand geste du bras et y jeta leurs sacs, avant de s'y engouffrer à son tour. Il descendit l'échelle de secours avec efficacité et disparut en une poignée de secondes. Neji le suivit sans perdre de temps et rabattit la trappe sur eux. Il faisait sombre dans le conduit et chaque pied qu'ils posaient sur les barreaux de l'échelle créait un puissant écho. C'était bruyant, mais ils entendirent tout de même la porte d'entrée voler en éclats et des interpellations confuses.

« Dépêche-toi, pressa Neji.

- Je fais ce que je peux, répondit le Borgne.

Comme pour affirmer ses dires, il sauta les derniers barreaux et se réceptionna avec un solide THUMP ! Il récupéra leurs sacs d'un mouvement du bras et se poussa pour laisser la place à son compagnon. Ils étaient dans une sorte de canalisation d'égouts géante, en plus propre et sec. Batsu donna un petit coup sec sur la cheville de Neji qui sauta aussitôt à terre.

À ce moment-là, quelque chose explosa au-dessus d'eux et le bâtiment se mit à trembler.

Batsu ne s'en préoccupa pas et lui fourra un sac dans les bras. Ils partirent en courant, arme à la main, dans la direction du centre ville. C'était une stratégie risquée mais leurs poursuiveurs imagineraient sûrement qu'ils essaieraient de fuir le plus vite possible en s'éloignant de la ville.

Le tunnel était circulaire et parfaitement sec, l'écho généré les assourdissait presque littéralement de leurs propres pas et respirations, mais leur permit d'entendre bien avant de leur tomber dessus l'escouade venant à leur rencontre.

« Danger droit devant x) ! annonça Batsu en un murmure grondant.

Ils n'avaient nulle part où se cacher. Ils décidèrent tacitement de se coller contre la paroi du tunnel. Batsu posa un genou à terre devant Neji pour lui laisser le champ libre tout le couvrant, et son aïeul tendit son bras armé au-dessus de sa tête. Ils casèrent leurs sacs entre eux et la paroi en espérant qu'aucune balle perdue ne cause d'accident subit. Ils s'efforcèrent d'assourdir leurs respirations et attendirent.

L'écho était trompeur et l'escouade leur avait paru bien plus proche qu'elle ne l'était réellement, ce qui les irrita tous deux, car ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre du genre patient. Neji posa une main sur l'épaule de Batsu pour le calmer lorsqu'il le sentit commencer à ronger son frein. Ils devaient rester concentrés et efficaces. Ils n'étaient que deux, et ils étaient tous ce qu'ils avaient.

Finalement, l'uniforme reconnaissable de la GERA apparut. Une petite dizaine d'hommes se dirigeait vers eux. Neji profita de l'effet de surprise pour se concentrer sur les derniers. Trois s'effondrèrent en hurlant, le cerveau en bouillie. Les soldats se retournèrent, à l'affût du danger caché dans leur dos. Batsu ouvrit le feu.

Ce fut vite expédié et sanguinolent.

Aucun des deux ne fut blessé, mais l'escadron fut décimé. Pas de quartier.

À l'écho mourant du dernier coup de feu se superposa soudainement le cri lointain de « Ils sont là ! ». Ça venait de l'autre direction.

Ils se remirent à courir. Maintenant, la menace venait de derrière.


	58. 57 Sacrifice

.

.

Sacrifice :

Le Sacrifice est le dominant de la paire. Le Sacrifice est celui qui décide de tout. Le Sacrifice donne les ordres. Le Sacrifice reçoit les blessures. Le Sacrifice peut mourir.

Le Combattant est le dominé de la paire. Le Combattant est celui qui obéit. Le Combattant exécute les ordres. Le Combattant inflige les blessures aux ennemis. Le Combattant tue.

Pour certains, être Sacrifice (ou Sacrifié, comme quelques-uns disaient), c'est une responsabilité, un fardeau. C'est être responsable de la vie d'un ou d'une autre, et c'est pas rien. Ça pèse sur la plupart des âmes.

Pour lui, c'est un vrai plaisir. Un jeu délicieux. Comme une partie de Go, en un peu plus physique. Il faut placer ses pions, observer le jeu de l'adversaire et répondre adéquatement. Ce n'est qu'histoire de stratégie, et de pions, puissants ou non. Pour son plus grand plaisir, lui a le plus puissant de tous. Accoutumé à la douleur, puissant, obéissant, résistant, brisé. Le pion par excellence. Il l'a sculpté à sa convenance, à coup de taille et de serpe, jour après jour, sangs après sangs. Son jouet lui obéit parfaitement, ne le contredit jamais, se plie à toutes ses volontés.

Il aime particulièrement la vue du sang qui suinte de sa gorge et coule sur son torse pâle. C'est une des plus belles choses qu'il ait jamais vues, même s'il l'a déjà vue une centaine de fois. C'est excitant. Et à ça aussi, son jouet ne se dérobe jamais.

Le Combattant peut mourir. Mais pas tant que le Sacrifice ne lui en a pas donné l'ordre.


End file.
